


Magic school.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Evil, Evil Plans, Evil people - Freeform, Familiars, Fantasy, Gay Characters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magical, Magical school, Mavin, Mind Control, Raywood, Royalty, Sex, Suspense, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witches, darker themes, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: In a world filled with magic there are students at a school of magic who hope to find and build a bond with their destined partner. Ray finally meets his partner though it turns out to be around the time that a darkness from the past is coming back for revenge. Revenge with a plan that could throw the entire world into darkness if it is to succeed. Will they all be able to defeat this darkness in time?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story was written on my computer and parts on my phone. So hopefully I caught any auto corrects.
> 
> It is also an older story that I put to the side for awhile then I returned to it. So you might see some differences or maybe not. Either way I still hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> On my deviantart account, Squirreltune, I have some drawings posted there that were used to help me with the story so if you want you can check them out BUT they might contain SPOILERS so you have been warned. They are in my Achievement hunter folder on my account. They are older drawings that were done quite awhile ago. I don’t really remember making them they’re that old.

Witches and Familiars go hand in hand as there is a special connection shared between the two. They are important to one another and the two need each other as they can make each other more powerful than either is alone. A witch and familiar are linked by birth, they both hold powers and no familiars and witches are not born on the same day. A witch or familiar can be older or younger than the other but they will still be linked by fate.

Because this and that witches are very important a special academy was built for witches and familiars alike. 

The academy is known as Rooster Teeth academy and there are special classes made for witches and familiars depending on which one someone is. It is the only academy where witches and familiars can go to learn and a place where since they share a building a witch is more likely to find the familiar meant for them. 

For witches and Familiars find who is the right one for them and they bond with each other. It is not a race in any way to find each other as they need to make sure that whoever they end up with is truly the right one for them.

And thus our story begins.....


	2. Chapter one:

Ray has just finished getting dressed and he places his hat on. He is wearing his favourite purple sweater, a black t-shirt, jeans and his hat is black with red ribbon around the base of the hat. He also has a realistic looking dark red rose pin attached to the part of his hat just above the ribbon even as the bottom of the rose covers part of the ribbon. He is a witch so the tip of his hat is curled so the tip ends in a spiral like shape. 

A witch can either have their hats made with an inward spiral like what Ray has or an outward spiral though the inward spiral is more popular. Also some witches, and familiars, like Ray add their own special touch to their hats while others just leave the color of the ribbon as the thing that makes their hat different. Every witch and familiar has a hat as it helps identify them as witches or as familiars. 

Today is a big test at school and though Ray isn't looking forward to it he knows that it is an important test.

Ray sighs hoping that he will be fine for the test... He hasn't found his familiar yet... So his powers are not as strong as those that have found their familiars. He shakes his head and stands tall. "No. I can do this. I will be fine and when I find my familiar it'll be the right time!" He gathers the books he'll need today, puts on his black runners with white bottoms and heads off out of his room in the male witch dorm. He locks his door behind himself and heads off to leave the dorm to get to the school building so he won't be late. He slows down once halfway to the school since he still has a little time before class. 

"Hey Ray!"

Ray pauses and turns to Michael who approaches him. "Oh hey Michael." He greets. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. There's a chance the last record will be beat soon!" Michael says proudly. He's wearing a grey t-shirt with an unzipped black sweater, jeans and black shoes. His hat is also black, as it is almost always is for both witches and familiars, with a mahogany ribbon and he went with the inward spiral like Ray.

One of the biggest rules on the dress code is nothing with words on it. It's to help avoid distractions. Though that's really the main rule as you can wear whatever you want as long as it follows the rules that also include nothing too revealing. 

"But the last record was done not that long ago." Ray turns to the other in surprise as they walk heading for class. "You're not gonna take a break?"

Michael shakes his head. "Nah. Just a week of training then the test to see if there was improvement before a break is called for."

Ray smiles. "Alright then. I will do my best to be there to watch when you see how much improvement has been made."

Michael smiles back. "Thanks Ray."

"Say are you ready for the test?" Ray asks.

Michael blinks then clenches his teeth. "Shit! I was so busy with the record that I forgot the test."

"I kind of thought so." Ray shakes his head slightly. 

They make it to class and go to settle at their desks. Their first class is with Griffon who is obviously a witch since the class is a witch class.

Ray then remembers that he never asked Griffon who her familiar is though Ray almost wonders if she even has one. 

It's common knowledge that Griffon likes Geoff and they dated for a bit but ended up becoming just good friends. 

The bell rings as other students hurry to their desks.

Griffon walks in. Her hat has the inward spiral and her ribbon is dark purple. She also added a pin that looks like a gold belt buckle, the ones that are a rectangle with the two bars in the middle space. She has it out on the ribbon so it sits on top of the ribbon obviously as its a pin but kind of look like it's helping to hold the ribbon on. "Alright class I hope you are ready for your test." She says stopping at her podium at the front of the class. "Did everyone bring their wands?"

Wands are used by the witches and they are made from sticks that they find at a young age that connects to their souls. When the stick is found a magical gem that they use before they find the stick is placed at the top. The stick grows the top to hold the gem in place in what it believes is the best way while making sure that there is as much of the gem that can be seen as possible and with that a wand is made. Wands are only used by witches because they are the ones that mostly use the most variety of magic, using a wand to channel their magic, between the two groups while familiars only have limited magic on their own. 

Familiars magic is a little different than witches magic mostly by the fact that they use their minds and body to cast spells thus a wand is not needed. This happens as a familiars body has less magic in it thus it is able to flow easier.

On the other hand witches require wands especially since they have a wider range of magic that they can use. Thus a witches body has more magic in it causing the flow of it to be much more complicated. The witches use the wands to help channel the magic within their bodies because it doesn't flow through their bodies as easily as it does with familiars.

"Yes ma'am!" The class all says in response.

"Alright good." Griffon pulls out her wand which is a dark brown straight stick with the top spiralled around the dark blue gem at the top. "Now then. The test can begin. When I call your name I want you to come to the front of the class. You will cast a spell that I choose from what we have been learning up to now. There will be no talking and we must go as fast as we can but please do try to show me what you can do!" She then looks down to her list. "Alright. Asha!"

Asha stands. She's a dark skinned woman with dark hair that is styled like her strands are braids and she has milk chocolate coloured eyes. She wears a dark blueish grey velvet witch cloak, a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a crescent moon on it, dark grey tight sweat pants and black boots. Her hat is black with the dark green ribbon that is a little bit darker than the gem on the top of her wand; the gem is held there by wrapping around the edges leaving the front and back open. She goes down to the front of the class and pulls out her light coloured wand. "What spell am I doing?" She asks happily out of excitement.

Griffons dark blue magic glow appears around a potted plant as she levitates it over to the desk that no one sat at so she moved it to the front of the class for the test. "Help this plant start blooming again."

When she places the plant down the magical glow around the object disappears as she stops her levitation spell.

Asha nods then raises her hands almost like a conductor to a music group as she closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath mostly through her mouth and her gem begins to glow green as to be expected from a green gem. She opens her eyes with fierce determination as she loves to make it seem as dramatic as she can. She twirls her wand then flicks her wrist upwards.

As the wand moves it leaves behind a trail of softly glowing green dust like light in the shape of a leaf; some spells don’t need to have something drawn while there are spells that need to have something drawn though it is possible to become good enough at certain spells to not need to draw anything anymore.

Then Asha pushes the wand forward causing the trail to vanish with her green magical glow to appear around the potted plant and the plant suddenly has a new bud growing in the middle of the pot.

Asha lowers her wand after stopping her spell causing her magical glow to disappear, looking rather proud of herself. 

"Very good." Griffon nods jotting some stuff down. "You may take your seat." She levitates the plotted plant to one of the trollies that hold the things that will be used in the test. 

Asha takes a slight bow then heads over to her desk to sit down.

Ray glances away to let himself think while still listening for his name to be called. He starts to think about what his familiar could be and he wonders if it'll be something maybe like a wolf.

"Michael."

Ray blinks out of his thoughts when his friend is called up. He turns to watch as Michael heads to the front of the class. He wonders if Michael will pass the test.

"Your test will be a reconstruction spell." Griffon levitates a twig snapped in three places to the desk being used for the test.

Michael nods and once Griffon is no longer levitating the stick he pulls out his wand. His wand is a dark brown color and has a red gem with the top of the stick spiralled around the gem from the two sides of it so the spirals cross paths. 

The gem on his wand begins to glow a red color.

He begins to move it in the pattern of pointing the tip towards the object on the desk. He then raises it when his red magical glow is around each piece. He concentrates as he begins the spell with the parts of the stick moving to move to where they should be before they were broken. He adds a little strength to the spell to make sure that the pieces will stay together. He finishes the spell and lowers the stick to the desk when done as it looks to be in one piece.

Griffon uses her magic to levitate the stick as twirls it around a little to make sure it is indeed in one piece. She then puts it on the trolley. "Good work." She says jotting down the final notes.

Michael heads back to his desk and he sits down. 

Ray flashes Michael a thumbs up then turns back as Griffon calls up the next person.

After a few more names finally Rays name is called.

Ray moves to the front of the class pulling out his wand. His wand is a dark brown colour and his gem is dark purple. 

"Alright Ray. You will be doing a sleep spell." Griffon levitates a small cage over that holds a small rabbit, that isn't a familiar but a normal rabbit, in it. 

Ray nods and raises his wand. 

The gem on his wand begins to glow purple.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment then opens them and waves his wand in a Z pattern creating a Z with the trail left behind by his wand. He then does a quick circle around it before pushing the wand forward in the direction of the rabbit causing the trail to disappear. His magical glow surrounds the rabbit for a moment or two then stops in which the rabbit falls.

But if you look it is still alive just sleeping. 

Ray lowers his wand and Griffon nods.

"That was well done."

Ray heads back to his seat getting two thumbs up from Michael.

Everyone else does their test then as the last person finishes the bell rings.

Ray gets up gathering his stuff and Michael approaches him.

"I can't believe that the three people before me failed!" Michael chuckles. "They were given some of the easiest spells!"

"Guess they just can't quite grasp it." Ray responds with a smile and the two head out into the hall. 

"Don't you have Geoff next?" Michael asks as if trying to remember.

"Yup." Ray nods. "And you have a class with Caleb and Kdin right?"

Caleb is a witch with his familiar Kdin who is a squirrel.

"That's right." Michael nods. "Well I should go. See you later."

"See you." Ray waves to him then hears the bell ring. "Crap! Geoff will kill me if I'm late!" He rushes to his class and gets in taking his seat by the window. 

Geoff walks in making Ray sigh with relief that he made it on time. He is wearing a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt, black pants with grey runners. His hat has the inward spiral and the ribbon is dark brown. His wand is light brown with an orange gem and the top of the stick spirals around the gem. "Alright class! Today we will be going over using items to help in magic outside of potions." He announces.

Ray can't help but glance outside to the courtyard and he sees Michael standing with the group as they listen, facing, Caleb who is talking to them.

That class is for those who have found their familiars since when you find your familiar you transfer out of classes for those with no familiar yet to classes for those with familiars.

Michaels familiar is Gavin. 

Gavin often wears a purple t-shirt, jeans and dark brown runners. His hat is of course black with the inward curve and a dark green ribbon. His familiar animal form is a brown falcon. 

When he is in his falcon form he has dark brown tip of the wings, tip of the tail as well as the specks on his chest and stomach. He has yellow legs and feet that have sharp claws though he is careful when not using them to hurt someone. He has light brown rest of tail and the pattern on his upper body including the rest of his wings. The rest of his body is a tan brown color. Then finally he has the typical falcon beak. 

Familiars mostly use their magic to switch between human form and animal form. Interestingly they do not have a form that is half animal half human. 

Witches can ride on their familiar as long as they have the familiars permission and if needed the familiar must be able to use their magic to grow in size so the witch can ride them. 

Familiars are also living beings so the witches and familiars must understand that and respect each other like every person should. This also helps them in their bond that they create, the bond is very important because without it the two may not truly be able to work together if they don't have that bond. Plus the bond can help give them strength as well as give them other benefits like if the bond is strong enough the two can communicate through their minds to only each other. 

Ray partially wishes that he had found his familiar already because he doesn't feel right without one. He turns back to look to the front of the class before he's caught staring outside.

Currently Geoff is talking about how certain mushrooms can help when using some spells as well as listing a few that they have been used for... Including as a parachute. 

Ray takes notes so he has something to help keep him paying attention. 

Geoff can be strict on a few things but can be relaxed on others. 

This continues until finally class is done and Ray quickly heads out wanting to stop at his dorm since its lunch. 

Ray glances to one side only to slow to a pause in his walk as his eyes come to rest upon someone. He's never seen them before but they look pretty handsome and it makes Rays heart long for him.

The man hasn't seemed to have spotted Ray as he's walking away from Ray with his back to him.

Ray glances to the black hat with a dark blue ribbon and almost gasps as he notices that the hat is curved.

That man is a familiar.

"I wonder if he has a witch already..." Ray wonders to himself. "Could he be my familiar?" He glances to the way to the dorm then back to where he saw the man... But he lost track of him. "Damn it! I'll put my stuff away then chase him down." He hurries to his dorm putting his stuff away, putting them on his bed, and then races off to try to find the man that he saw.

Ray makes it to the courtyard and looks around wondering if he is here. "Oh. Where could he have gone?" He wonders to himself as he glances around not seeing the other so he turns wondering if he is somewhere else.

"Hello." A voice suddenly speaks behind him.


	3. Chapter two:

My name is Ryan. I'm hanging in the courtyard for a little fresh air when I happen to look over and spot someone.

He's rather cute and he catches my interest. 

I glance to his hat wondering what his status is and I see that he's a witch.

He seems to be looking for someone... His familiar maybe? Does he even have one?

Before I really thought about what I am doing I go over to him from behind and stop. 

"Hello."

He spins around and as soon as our eyes meet I feel my breath being slightly taken away. He is feeling the same breathlessness as me as I can see it easily. "Hi." He greets the other.

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask deciding to go with it and hope that there is a chance for me. "Your familiar perhaps? I might be able to help."

He glances away. "I am... Was looking for someone... But listen..." His eyes dart back to me. "I don't have a familiar yet."

I feel some relief wash over me. 

He's still free!

I just need to find the right words then maybe I can land him. I just have this strong feeling to try to land him before someone else does.

"What about you? Do you have a witch?" He asks almost hesitantly. "Maybe..." He swallows harshly as if unsure if he should continue.

I shake my head. "Nope. Still searching." I tell him. "Would you like to be my witch?" I ask him watching his eyes.

His eyes light up and he nods. "Yes sure."

I smile. "Great." I hold out my hand. "The names Ryan."

"Ray." He takes my hand and we shake in greeting. "We are The R & R Connection!"

I can't help but laugh slightly though I do not question whether we need a team name or not.

Usually Gavin likes to do that. He usually has some kind of team name for all of his friends whenever a new at least pair is known to him.

We head to go to the head masters office talking along the way.

Since whenever a witch and familiar decide to partner up they need to inform the head master so they can switch to proper classes. It also helps the head master keep track of who is with who and all. 

This feels so right as we walk and talk. We have so much in common and we seem to have made quite the connection pretty quickly.

I think that well make wonderful partners. 

We reach the head masters office and I raise my fist to knock. 

"Come in." 

We enter and walk over to the head masters desk.

Burnie looks up from his work. "What can I do for you?" He asks. He's a witch with a silver blue ribbon on his hat and his familiar is Joel.

Joel has a blue color that reminds people of jeans for his ribbon and his familiar animal form is a ferret. 

"Me and Ray have decided to become witch and familiar." I explain unable to stop myself from puffing out my chest proudly.

Burnie smiles upon hearing our news. "I'm glad that you two have finally found a partner." He admits.

I grin in response.

We get our new schedules and Burnie makes sure that he puts that the two of us are partners now.

Once everything is done we are allowed to head off.

"So our next class is our first partner class." I note.

"It's pretty exciting." Ray admits and we share a smile.

…………

Class begins and the teacher, Caleb, walks over. 

"Class." Caleb begins. "We have two new students joining us." He turns to the two who had followed him. "This is Ray and Ryan. Witch and familiar respectively." He glances to the two. "Why don't you two go and join the others?"

"Ok." Ryan agrees then moves as Ray takes the lead.

Ray goes to stand next to Gavin who elbows him gently; while Caleb starts talking about how familiars and witches are a team and that teamwork is important. 

Caleb is just giving the start to some speech for this class. 

Ray turns to Gavin.

"So you finally found your familiar?" Gavin questions in a low voice smiling.

Ray nods. "Yup. R & R connection all the way!" He confirms also in a low voice.

Gavin squawks at this getting Michael to glance to them looking a little bored. "You thought of a team name already!?" His tone is of disbelief. "Though..." He smiles again and his tone changes to truthfully. "I think that your team name, R & R connection is a good name. I like it." 

Ray smiles back at him. "Thanks." 

The three turn back to Caleb paying attention now.

"And as you know witches and familiars hold a strong bond with each other." Caleb says pacing in front of the students. "This bond allows us to be able to do quite a lot depending on the deepness and strength of the bond. These can include the ability to use telepathy to communicate with each other. And the most common one that you may have already found is that it can strengthen our magic even if it's not too much it could make a difference when using any kind of magic. This is why teamwork is a key to success. A witch and familiar are stronger together especially if you allow a bond to be put into place. So. We can start with a little teamwork activity today." He stops pacing then turns to face his students. 

Just past Caleb Geoff has taken his class outside heading somewhere.

That's when a roar is heard making everyone stop and turn to the direction it came from. There is some kind of fat beast that resembles a toad with the face of a lion and wings that is smaller than expected for it to be able to carry the beast. Its back end is dropped down as if just hanging there as it flies and it doesn't move too fast. 

"I've got this!" Geoff says rushing towards the beast pulling out his wand. He stops running and thrusts his wand forward to summon his familiar. 

For the first while of summoning your familiar you draw something like every other spell but it is unique to you. Then when you become closer to your familiar you can begin to work on summoning them by just a thrust of the wand to cast the spell. A familiar can be summoned in either human or animal form and will appear in what form they were in when they were summoned.

The familiar appears in his animal form. He's a lion who has light brown fur, brown eyes, his main and the fur on the tip of his tail are a dark ginger color like his hair in his human form. 

"Let's go Jack!" Geoff slightly calls and Jack makes a growl of agreement.

The two race towards the beast that lands on the ground only to bellow out a low toned roar again. 

Jack lets out a fierce roar that’s a little loud straight at the beast making it become distracted with him.

This gives Geoff time to cast a spell and he takes it as if knowing that this would happen. 

Geoff takes it and raises his wand drawing a lightning bolt in the direction of the beast then he pushes his wand forward to finish the spell. 

Electricity begins to go all over the beast zapping it as it roars in pain and the sounds of electrocution can be heard until the spell stops and the beast falls almost dead. 

The beast tries to get up but Jack charges forward and slams his claws down into the beast throat with such a powerful force into the attack. The beast is quickly dead and Jack backs off. 

“And that students is a very good example of the teamwork of a witch and familiar.” Caleb says. “Especially while in a fight a witch and familiar must work together to help win the fight. Though do remember that there is a chance that something could go wrong and you might have to defend your partner. Look out for each other and help each other out.” 

The beast is soon being cleaned up as class resumes. 

“Today our lesson is even more based on teamwork.” Caleb begins. “There are many hidden flags of different colors around the courtyard. All of them must use teamwork to find them. This is not a competition but a time to work together as a team. It is very important to have that strong bond and a good sense of teamwork. So good luck. Bring them back here to me and you have only the first half of class to complete this. So watch the time. Just in case you don’t know how to keep track of time even with magic then I am putting up a spell to alert you all when the time is up. Also all flags will disappear to appear here with me when time is up. Good luck.” 

With that witches and familiars head off most all too eager to find more flags than others though discussing with their partner on where they could be. 

“Good luck you two.” Michael says to Ray and Ryan then he and Gavin are heading off. 

“Good luck to you too!” Ray calls back. 

Gavin transforms into his familiar form in a slight light that shows a flash of a transformation only for the light to leave him now in his familiar form. He also makes sure to become a large size so Michael can ride him. 

A transformation for a familiar can vary though it usually goes between a light around their body or some smoke that covers the transformation with a chance of a familiar using one of the other if they know how to. If a familiar is too small for riding they can use a magic to allow them to grow in size if they allow anyone to ride on them though it can also be used in combat. It is important that a witch or anyone has the familiar’s permission to ride them though because they are living beings as well. 

Michael gets on and they take to the sky rather quickly.

Ray turns to Ryan. “Any idea where we should start?” He asks as Ryan turns to him. 

“Hm. Well if they take teamwork to find them then they will be in places that one person alone couldn’t reach. Like maybe a hole or somewhere above ground.” Ryan offers an idea. 

“So maybe we should look in places where that is possible.” Ray agrees. “Alright lets go.” 

They begin heading off themselves and as they begin they look around themselves. 

“May I ask something?” Ray begins. 

“What is it?” Ryan asks. 

“Have you ever transformed into your familiar form?” Ray turns to look to him.


	4. Chapter three:

Ryan slightly glances to him then glances away to continue looking. “Only a few times. I’m still getting the hang of it and a lot of the time I somewhat black out so I’m not entirely sure what I am. However usually people are scared and when they know I didn’t really know what happened they would just say that I’m a familiar but would never go into detail.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Ray apologizes bringing a hand to Ryan’s shoulder. “Hey. Maybe now that we’ve found each other it might help.” 

Ryan turns to look to Ray who is giving him a smile. He smiles softly. “Thank you.” He says gratefully. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ray assures him patting his shoulder. 

They continue to look around for any flags. 

“There!” Ray points spotting one. 

Ryan turns and spots a red one stuck in a crack on a decorative pillar. “Good eye.” 

They go over to it and look up at it finding it obviously too high to reach. 

“Here.” Ryan lowers himself to one shoulder and Ray turns to him. “Climb on my shoulders.” 

“Ok.” Ray gets on his shoulders and slightly wraps his arms around his head being careful to not cover the others eyes. “Ready.” 

Ryan gets up and Ray makes sure to hold on so he won’t fall off though Ryan made sure to grip one leg in each hand to help. 

Now they are taller and Ray reaches up to try to get the flag. “Almost…. Got it.” He says as he continues to reach. 

Ryan shifts a little on his toes as he looks up to watch Ray do this and Ray grabs the flag pulling it free. “Sweet! You got it!” He moves back to no longer be on his toes. 

“Yes!” Ray gets off of Ryan once Ryan lowers himself down to allow it. “We did it!” He shares a grin with Ryan before they hurry back to Caleb. 

There are some flags already there so Ray adds it to the pile. 

“Good work.” Caleb nods then Gavin lets out a screech making them look up before landing on the ground one flag clutched in his talons that he adds to the pile. 

Michael hops off holding another one and he too adds it to the pile. 

“Wow.” Ray gasps. “You found two.” 

“Sometimes they are close together.” Michael tells them. “Watch for those.” He heads back to Gavin who lowers to allow him to get on in which he does. He gently pats the side of Gavin’s neck then they are taking off again. 

“Let’s go.” Ray says and takes the lead as they head to go search for another flag. “I believe you have good ideas. Can you think of any other place that they might be?” He asks thinking himself as well. 

Ryan glances around thinking of any good place to hide a flag. 

That’s when Ray spots the little walkway and he can see the roof. 

“Is there any way to get onto that roof?” Ray asks pointing to the walkway. 

Ryan turns and spots the walkway that is like a more open hallway that can take you into the courtyard. “Hm. That’s a tough one. But maybe we could look around the edge of the roof for a flag.” 

They move towards it and look up. 

“We can try.” Ray says unsure if they’ll be able to reach it or not. 

“Let’s do what we did before.” Ryan lowers himself and Ray gets on. 

Ryan stands up and Ray tries to reach the roof but can’t quite get it. He glances down as the witch continues to try to reach and gets an idea. “Hold on. I’m going to boost you up a bit more.” He warns and Ray nods. 

“Alright.” 

Ryan moves his hands to the bottoms of Ray’s shoes to boost him up a little more. 

Ray manages to grab the roof now and he uses the roof as a little stability helper. He feels around on the roof, he isn’t high enough to truly see but he can touch it, until his hand touches something in which he grabs it pulling it back to him. 

A yellow flag. 

“Got one!” Ray calls to Ryan. 

“Is that the only one there?” Ryan asks. 

“I’ll see if I can feel anymore.” Ray responds. “Watch out.” He drops the flag trying to not hit Ryan and succeeds. He starts to feel around a little more but doesn’t feel anymore. “Not that I can feel.” 

“Alright.” Ryan moves Ray lower and with some caution as well as a bit of teamwork Ray gets back to being on Ryan’s shoulders. He moves down letting Ray off then as they stand he brushes his hands together just to get any dirt off. 

“Here. Let me.” Ray says pulling out his wand and Ryan presents his hands. He draws a raindrop then pushes his wand forward to finish the spell. 

Water goes down onto Ryan’s hands wetting them then Ray draws a spiral only to once again push his wand forward.

This time there is a small area of wind that last long enough to pretty much dry Ryan’s hands. 

“Thanks.” Ryan thanks him as Ray puts his wand away. 

“No problem partner.” Ray responds with a smile then he picks up the flag. 

The two head back to Caleb who now obviously has more in front of him than before with a few students adding at least one more before dashing off again. 

“Your second one.” Caleb nods looking pleased. “So far good teamwork.” 

Ray adds it to the pile. “Thanks.” He heads off with Ryan once again to go search for some more. He spots Kdin moving around watching a few teams possibly to check on their teamwork though he probably won’t always be seen as he might turn into his familiar form to spy better. He turns away knowing that he and Ryan will be fine if they keep working as a team. 

They look around but don’t spot any right away other than ones that other teams are getting. 

“It’s starting to look like most of them are being found.” Ray admits watching one team trying to get one from a tree. 

“At least the obvious ones.” Ryan adds and Ray turns to him. “We just gotta think of places people wouldn’t think of looking and we could find more.” 

“That’s pretty smart.” Ray nods. “Let’s do that.” 

They continue walking looking around for spots people might not check. 

Ray glances up and spots Gavin flying above only to swoop down probably finding another flag. He watches as Gavin swoops by one of the tallest trees in which Michael grabs a green one no one else had spotted as they fly by. 

Michael gets a little bit of a branch along with it but he got it. 

“I think I have an idea.” Ryan speaks up just to his partner and Ray turns to him. “They are mostly looking up. Like in the trees or in any other high spot.” He turns to meet Ray’s eyes. “So.” 

“We need to look below for flags.” Ray nods as he gets what Ryan is saying and the other nods. “Good observations.” He praises his familiar. “Let’s do it.” He shares a nod with Ryan then they begin looking around on the ground for any signs of any flags. He turns to the fountain and goes over to it only to look down into the water spotting a blue one at the bottom of the fountain. “Ryan!” He calls the other over and he comes over only to spot the flag. He starts to take off his sweater when Ryan moves closer to the fountain. 

“Let me. It’ll be easier.” Ryan places a hand on the edge of the fountain as he bends over then reaches into the fountain to get the flag. 

Ray puts on his sweater again and waits for Ryan to get the flag. 

Ryan pulls it out of the water and shows it to Ray. 

“Good job.” Ray says pulling out his wand and Ryan switches hands with the flag to allow Ray to air dry his hand again. 

With that done they head back to Caleb delivering the flag though once the flag is in the pile there is a buzzer that goes off for a few moments then all flags appear in the pile. 

“And that is the first half.” Caleb says clapping his hands together. 

Gavin swoops down and lands by Ray and Ryan, Gavin lands with a slide instead of flapping his wings to land so the only dirt, dust or small rock stirred up is around his feet, then once Michael hops off Gavin transforms back to human using the light like when he transformed into familiar form. 

“You feeling tired?” Michael asks Gavin placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Gavin waves it off. “Not the longest we’ve flown before.” 

“That’s true.” Michael nods and lowers his hand from Gavin’s shoulder. 

They turn back to Caleb as Kdin comes back to Caleb while the rest of the students also return. 

“That was a very good job class. We got many flags and I am sure Kdin got many notes about your teamwork.” Caleb says once everyone is back. “Now then. For the rest of class we will discuss familiar riding.” 

Everyone sits down as Caleb decides to remain standing. 

“Now. I am sure that you might understand the basics of riding familiars but there is more to it. Familiar and witch are partners even when a witch is riding a familiar. If the familiar has given permission then it may seem like the familiar is doing most of the work. However a witch will also usually be working as well. This can range from a variety of things like looking out for something including for danger or giving directions by using a map to find the way. It is all a part of the teamwork that must be there between you two as partners. So don’t just get lazy just because you can ride your familiar. We don’t use riding familiars just because you want to be lazy. You must remember that you will probably also need to help in some way. You can relax a little if there isn’t anything for you to do at that moment but make sure that you know that at any moment it could change. In which your help will be needed. You never know when that might happen so be careful when relaxing during a ride on your familiar.” 

“But what if you are traveling and your familiar knows the way?” One of the students asks. “Can’t we witches take a rest then?” 

“Traveling is a great example on times that you need to be alert for any possible change in that.” Caleb begins to explain. “For example what if a monster shows up? A familiar could try to fight it off but with you riding it’ll make the battle harder especially if you do nothing. Let’s say that you are in the air. If the familiar is fighting alone you could easily get thrown off. Then since the familiar is fighting they won’t be able to catch you in time plus if the enemy is too strong you could lose your familiar.” He explains to the class. “Sometimes some people have to learn that the hard way and their familiars get badly hurt as a minimum to what could happen in times like those. Not everything that you have to fight will be easy to win against especially alone.” 

The students mostly glance to their partners before turning back to Caleb. 

"Witch and familiar are stronger when they are together. When they are a team. When they share a bond." Caleb continues. "We look after each other and through our connection we can give each other strength. Determination. Even the feeling of hope when things might seem bleak." He shares a glance with Kdin as they smile at each other. "You will know true strength when you are truly able to truly work with your partner." He and his familiar turn back to the class. "Which is why we do classes where we find flags or other such teamwork things. Growing that bond is very important between a familiar and witch. It happens in everything you do with each other no matter how small it is. There is also the chance of being able to talk to each other through your minds if your bond is strong enough. It is like a special gift for achieving such a powerful bond." 

"However there is one thing you should also remember." Kdin steps forward and Caleb lets him speak. "Not every moment is going to be perfect. A connection between a familiar and a witch is similar to that of a relationship. There are ups and downs. Sometimes you will fight or disagree about something. But don't let it tear you apart. True partners will work it out together in the end. Finding a way that both sides can agree on is usually a good place to start. Don't assume that your familiar isn't for you just because you had a disagreement. Everyone has their own views and opinions so yes there is the chance that it will clash with your thinking. But this leads me to another point. Respect. If we try to change something about someone that we care for just because you don't like let's say their style of dress for example then it will usually end up unhappily. It is when we can respect how each other is and not try to change them to be how we want them to be that we find a true bond. Sure there are people out there who do things that are illegal but you must think that they are usually influenced by something or even someone else. Changing someone can have bad results and even has lead people to become delinquents because their friends made them believe that it is a good thing. That it's what has to be done to fit in. This should not happen between you and your familiar." He stands tall bringing his hands to link together behind his back. "We as partners should feel like we can be ourselves and not have to be something or someone we are not just to fit in with our partner. It is from this that strengthens our bond big time."

"Well spoken." Caleb nods in agreement as Kdin finishes. "Now. Can anyone tell us one instance when a witch and familiars bond truly shines?" 

A few hands rise into the air.

Caleb looks around seeing all who have raised their hands. "Alright. Lindsay. Why don't you tell us what is one instance when a witch and familiars bond truly shines?" 

Lindsay lowers her hand as does everyone else for now. "A time in which our bond truly shows is when one is in trouble. The other will be the first to go to save their partner. Even if there is a crowd there a familiar will be the one moving before any of the others do to go and help.”

“Very good.” Caleb congratulates with a nod. “That is very true indeed. Partners look out for each other especially the closer we become to each other and this of course includes when trouble arises.” 

The bell rings signifying the end of class. 

“That’ll be all for now.” Caleb tells them. “Remember to be on time.”

The class separates with that. 

“Hey Ray. You gonna come to see if we beat the record tomorrow?” Michael asks. 

“Definitely.” Ray agrees then turns to Ryan. “You wanna come?” 

“Sure.” Ryan agrees. 

“Then it’s settled. The spectators and the one recording the speed will be on the usual balcony.” Michael informs them. “See you then.” He heads off with Gavin after that. 

“I never really checked but what is their record?” Ryan asks turning to Ray as he had turned to watch the two head out. 

“Eight thousand and ninety kilometers per hour.” Ray responds. “If they weren’t magical it would have been a whole different story. If they weren’t magical that speed probably would have been impossible let alone beating it.” 

Ryan chuckles. “Yeah that is true.” 

Familiars magic usually centers around their familiar form. Such as that Gavin as a falcon is able to fly at really fast speeds yet neither him nor his witch will be affected really as it is like just a wind as if they weren't flying really fast. So as a result a familiars magic is lower than a witches which is where the fact that they have less magic comes from. Unlike witches their magic focuses around a certain part unlike witch magic that has a much wider focus. Though familiars can cast more spells than just transformation but it is limited and the spells that they can use as said before centers around the familiar’s other form; however some of the familiars magic is automatic like with Gavin flying at fast speeds so he doesn’t need to cast a spell to do that.

“Well. What do you have next?” Ray asks Ryan since it’s the last class of the day. 

“I’ve got a familiar class.” Ryan responds. “Something to help us with being familiars. You?” 

“I’ve got a class on potions.” Ray responds. 

“With Michael I presume?” Ryan asks in curiosity. 

“Actually he got in a different potion class than mine.” Ray corrects him. 

“I see. Well I can walk you there.” Ryan offers to the other.

“You won’t be late for yours?” Ray asks in slight worry since not all of the teachers are so lenient about lateness. 

Ryan smiles gently and pats his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He assures the other. 

So they head off to Ray’s class. 

Though Ray still wonders what Ryan’s familiar form is.


	5. Chapter four:

“Well here it is.” Ray informs the other as they arrive in which they come to a stop outside of the classroom.

“Well have fun.” Ryan responds glancing to inside mostly looking in its direction.

“You too.” Ray responds giving him a smile that is returned as Ryan turns to him when he speaks. 

They part ways for now as Ray goes into his class settling at his desk and Ryan heads off to head to his own class. 

“Got your familiar finally huh?” 

Ray turns to the witch sitting next to him. “Yeah. I have found my familiar Kerry.” He confirms.

“What’s his familiar form?” Kerry asks curious. 

“Don’t know yet.” Ray responds honestly almost giving a slight shrug. “We only just started and he’s still learning.” 

“Ah.” Kerry nods but goes quiet as the teacher Matt walks in the room.

“Alright class.” Matt calls to make sure the class is paying attention. “The day after tomorrow we will be doing an outdoor study. Remember to be ready to go outside then.” He begins the class. “Now then. Today and tomorrow we will be focusing on making a potion that will give you a little longer to hold your breath. This can come in handy if you have to go underwater or hold your breath against toxic fumes if you are able to use it.” He brings out a book from his desk. “Page twenty in your potion books.” 

The class get out their books and turn to page twenty as they begin to learn how to make the potion. Class seemed to pass so fast for Ray he was surprised when it was over. 

“That will conclude today. Tomorrow we will be looking over what we could possibly find outside to use in potions.” Matt finishes the class and the class is released. 

Ray hurries away glad that it is the end of the day. He heads to his room to drop off his stuff though he takes a moment to plop down onto his bed with a sigh. “What a long day.” He closes his eyes. “I feel a little exhausted.” He says with a yawn. “Maybe a nap will do.” He rolls over onto his side making sure that he is comfortably on his bed before drifting off. 

………………………………………………

"Ryan. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jeremy who is Matt’s familiar asks just before the other can walk out the door.

Ryan stops then turns to look to Jeremy. "What is it?"

"You know you won't progress if you keep this up." Jeremy tells him. "You should know this. Which is why I'm asking you to transform." 

There is a moment of silence as Ryan’s eyes have fallen into shadows cast from his hat and bangs.

"You know my answer. I can't control it." Ryan responds. 

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe it's because you won't try?" Jeremy asks him. 

"I do try. But all I can do to keep it from taking over is to keep it at bay." Ryan responds simply and turns his back to the other.

"You fear yourself because others feared you. That’s all you’ve ever known in your familiar form and you have come to fear it and what it could do to someone especially someone that you care for. Thus you fear yourself because it is a part of who you are." Jeremy states. "What will you do when you find a witch to be your partner?" He asks in trying to make a point. "Will you just continue like this? Pushing it all away because you fear yourself? That isn't going to help either of you." 

Ryan remains silent for a few moments.

"If you don't learn to control it one day it will burst out. Then it will be even more out of control. If you don't start doing something about it then you will hurt someone for sure. That someone has a chance of being the partner you have at the time." Jeremy shifts to face Ryan better. "You will learn a lot if you can transform. It'll help you learn to control it. To control your other side. It is a part of you. You can't just keep running from it. When will you accept it?" 

"I have accepted it. It's a part of me." Ryan says as his hands clench tightly into fists. "I understand it wants control and I can't let it have that." 

"You're not truly accepting it. You acknowledged it. You're fighting against it because all you've done is acknowledge it. Nothing more." Jeremy tells him. "The more you fight the worse it'll get. Surely you've felt it by now. So do the right thing Ryan." 

Ryan clenches his teeth and just walks out of the classroom.

Jeremy stays there. "I hope you'll see the truth." He says a little quietly to himself. 

Ryan heads to his room shutting the door behind himself. He tosses his hat onto his nightstand then plops down to sit on his bed. He rests his elbows on his knees and his head falls so his chin almost touches his chest. He remains silent just letting himself think... Remember.... He can remember that time almost as if it was yesterday…

"Come on Ryan!" My friends call as they are running ahead of me.

We all are kids so we are playing in a field right by where we live so the adults can easily see us. 

It's what they told us to do.

"Coming!" I call back to them laughing. 

Today looks like a great day for lots of fun.

I slow to a stop when something in my chest feels strange. I bring a hand up to clutch the chest area of my shirt. "What's going on?" I question only to shudder as some kind of electric heat jolts through my body. "Ah!" My hands shoot up and clutch my hair as I lower my head feeling it intensify. I don't know what's going on as this has never happened before. 

The next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to find myself looking at blurry images that is so bad I can't make out anything along with some yellow tint to it. 

I don't know what's going on. 

It's all so strange and sudden.

What is this!?! 

I shut my eyes tightly hoping that it's all over. I think I hear some sounds... Is it over...? I hesitantly open my eyes and I can see again. I blink a few times in surprise and confusion then I look up to see my friends cowering in fear. 

"Y-you're a familiar!?!" One of my friends demand with a fear laced tone. 

"Wait. I didn't-" I begin but they don't let me finish. 

"You should have told us! You could have warned us!" My friend tries to look strong even though he is still afraid as seen by his shaking hands. 

It appears me being human again has made them a little braver. 

"Instead you told us nothing!" He tells me snapping at me. "For what purpose?! To scare us like that!?" 

"Wait. Please I-" 

"We don't want your excuses! That was a jerky move!" The others make sounds of agreement then they turn and run away from me.

I can't help but stand there for a few moments not sure what I am to do with myself. I finally shake my head closing my eyes tightly only when I do so. I need answers. I turn and rush back home only to look around until I find my mother in the kitchen. I approach her. "Mom?" 

"What is it?" Mother asks gently as she seems to finish something.

"I need to ask you about something. About the magic world." I tell her and she pauses.

"Did you finally get your wand?" Mother asks still working on whatever she is doing. She had been trying to get me to be able to use a magical gem but so far it isn't really working so she had hoped one day I would get it. 

"Mother... Why didn't you tell me I was a familiar?" I ask and she goes silent for a few moments.

She finally turns to me looking a little worried. "Oh dear." 

Back in the present…

It was always fear. 

Even when my parents familiars tried to help me. 

Eventually I gave up. What was the point if everyone was afraid of me? What would be the point if I’d never find my witch because everyone was too scared of me? That I’d never feel the completion I would feel with the witch meant for me that I so badly desired? 

I used to not care if I scared others but even I have to draw a limit. I really wanted to find my witch and to not ruin it all by having them be terrified of me. I also don’t want to accidentally hurt someone especially someone that I truly care for. I just had to keep it under control... That's all that I had to do... Then maybe whatever scares them won't hurt anyone... Maybe everything will be alright…"It has to be this way. For the sake of..." Everyone...? ... There's a more important part now... Ray... I can't let anything happen to him... Not after I’ve been searching for him for so long. Not after I’ve found someone to finally complete me. To fill this aching hole in my heart that longs for someone." 

……………

Ryan stays in his room for a while longer before finally getting up deciding to have a shower. He hopes that it’ll help him cool down a little and forget about his troubles for a bit.


	6. Chapter five:

The next day school went by well without trouble and by the evening Ray leads Ryan to the balcony. 

Geoff is already up there with the machine to track the two’s speed. He is making a few last adjustments to it. 

Michael and Gavin are down in the courtyard waiting for the signal. 

“Alright.” Geoff says as soon as he has the machine all set up which looks like some metal box with two shiny silver antennas sticking out. 

It uses magic to be connected to an object or being to track how fast they are going. It has been tested and modified for years until it and the spell allows complete accuracy. 

Just in case the one machine has a problem though there is also a nearby machine on a small table connected to a machine attached to Gavin’s familiar form leg to also track the speed. It stops at the top speed that it reads to keep it on record until it is manually restarted. 

The other machine’s numbers are taken as the speed before the machine that Geoff has in front of him attached by some stretchy bands that go around his shoulders like a bag being put on the front of the torso. 

“Everything is up and running.” Geoff says to himself. He pulls out his wand keeping his other hand resting on the machine. He sends out a light that is like a flare. 

At this Michael and Gavin take off heading into the sky above the school. 

They begin flying around mostly in sight as they begin picking up speed. 

Geoff begins mumbling some of the numbers as the two begin then his voice gets louder the higher in speed they climb. He makes sure not to shout though. “Two hundred and three. Four hundred and six. Six hundred and twenty five. Nine hundred. One thousand and twenty. One ninety. Two fourteen.” He continues. “Two thirty. Three thousand. Three forty. Three ninety two.” 

Ray glances at Ryan as Geoff focuses on the numbers and sees the other watching the two in slight wonder and amazement. He smiles then turns back to watch his two friends. 

“Five thousand. Five thirty five. Six thousand. Six seventy two. Seven thousand. Seven ninety eight. Eight thousand."

"Come on." Ray says almost quietly getting more and more excited as the number continues to rise.

"Eight twenty seven. Eight eighty. Eight ninety." Geoff continues his eyes narrowing in anticipation. "Nine thousand!" He grins as the number goes up and Ray cheers. "Ninety ten!" 

Meanwhile.....

"Doing good so far." Michael says in encouragement to Gavin. He rubs the side of Gavin’s neck as Gavin continues to fly. He then notices a slight falter and pats the side of Gavin’s neck. "It's okay. Don't push yourself too hard. We can slow down if you need to." 

Gavin nods and begins to lean back slightly to safely reduce his speed. He has Michael with him because they are a team plus it's probably not the best idea to screech to a halt anyways.

Back with the others...

"And that's it." Geoff says noticing the numbers going down. "Fastest speed is nine thousand and ten kilometers per hour." He double checks the other numbers to confirm it and it is indeed confirmed. 

Michael and Gavin head down towards the courtyard to land.

Ray excitedly rushes away to go congratulate his friends.

Ryan notices and chases after him. 

They make it to the courtyard where Michael is on the ground and Gavin has just turned back to human form. 

Gavin might be a little exhausted but they can tell that he's okay. 

"You did it!" Ray cheers happily and the two turn to the other two smiling. "New record! Nine thousand and ten kilometres per hour." He grins. "You guys did good." 

"Thanks!" Michael high fives Ray. 

"Bloody hell I didn't think we had improved that much." Gavin adds his thoughts. 

"That was pretty cool though." Ryan adds standing with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Thanks." Gavin chirps. "Well with that out of the way let's go get some rest!" 

"Well then I guess we are headed for bed." Michael says with a loving glance to Gavin. 

“Yeah. A nap sounds nice.” Gavin agrees with a stretch of his arms over his head for a moment before lowering them to his sides. 

“I think you deserved it.” Ray flashes Gavin a wink then he turns to Ryan. “Let’s let them go to get some rest.” He says in which Ryan nods then the four of them head off in different directions in groups of two.

Ray and Ryan heading to have a little walk while Michael and Gavin head towards where the students rooms are located. 

Michael slows to a stop and Gavin notices stopping only to glance back.

“Micool?” Gavin questions. 

Michael smiles. “You know. We are alone.” He tells Gavin.

Gavin blinks then comes back over to the other. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” He asks smiling. 

“Maayyybbee.” Michael hums. 

“Alright. But not here. Can’t have anyone possibly coming by and eyeing you up.” Gavin agrees leaning close to Michael’s ear to whisper sensually for his words after saying that they won’t do it here. He pulls away when done to look to the others face with hooded eyes. 

“Oh no. I’m only yours.” Michael agrees and takes Gavin’s hand only to allow him to lead him towards the rooms at a slightly faster pace now. 

Gavin leads him into his room in the male familiar dorm and up to his room. He lets them in then once in they make sure the door is shut before heading over to the bedroom. 

The others probably won’t be back in their rooms until a little closer to the time to head to bed. They will probably be out doing some work or just hanging around to have some fun with partners and or friends. 

Once they are in the bedroom Gavin grabs Michael quickly pulling him as they fall onto the bed though he turns so Michael is under him.

Gavin leans down only to kiss Michael who happily accepts the kiss meeting Gavin halfway into the kiss and their eyes fall shut as soon as their lips mold together to dance in passion.

They pour the feeling of their need for each other into this kiss making both of them moan softly at the powerful feeling of love, passion and lust being shared.

Gavin swipes his tongue across Michaels lips asking for entrance in which Michael responds by opening his mouth to allow his partners tongue to slip inside of his mouth.

Michael starts to feel a little out of breath as their tongues begin a hot passionate dance of lust inside of his mouth. He already knows that Gavin is a rather good kisser but his body always seems to forget how good of a kisser Gavin is even if he knows in his mind that Gavin is a good kisser. 

It makes the reminder just so much more pleasurable like a rather pleasant surprise.

After a few moments of this they both have to pull away for air as they are left panting a little not to mention blushing a little at each other.

Gavin moves up off Michael enough to undo his pants then shifts to remove them along with his boxers before dropping it over the side of the bed. His shirt is quick to follow then when he tosses his shirt off to the side somewhere he watches Michael strip off his own shirt tossing it away. He smiles and licks a part of his top lip. He then moves over Michael once again so his hands are on the bed on either side of Michael's head and brown eyes meet green ones.

Michael gives a seductive smile up at Gavin who grins. 

Gavin reaches down quickly undoing Michael’s pants only to pull them down along with his boxers. He tosses them back not caring where they land right at this moment. He leans down and seals their lips together once again in a kiss that Michael instantly responds as their eyes fall shut. 

Gavin finds himself moaning as Michael’s hands begin to explore Gavin’s chest as they have done before in other times they’ve been in this kind of position. He brings his own hands down to Michael's own body exploring the familiar body beneath him. He soon is lowering his hands down to Michael's almost completely hard cock and he grips it in his hand pumping it to full hardness getting delicious moans as a response. He shifts his mouth to kiss along Michael's neck getting even more moans from his lover. He soon licks Michael's neck making the other shiver in pleasure and he latches onto the other’s pleasure spot on his neck only to begin sucking.

Michael lets out a louder moan at this and he slightly arches his body causing it to come into contact with Gavin’s own body. 

Their bodies seem to fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Gavin removes his lips from Michael’s neck and he moves back enough to admire the mark he has left on the other’s neck. He gives it a small lick to get a small shiver before he decides to get on with it so he sucks on three fingers. 

Michael slightly gasps when Gavin’s hand lowers his hand to his entrance only to push two wet with saliva fingers inside of his witch lover. 

Gavin kisses the tip of Michael's nose in slight apology. "I'm sorry. I can't really hold back." He says in a husky whisper as his warm breath fans over Michael’s nose.

Michael simply responds by bringing his arms around Gavin's neck and spreading his legs wide invitingly. He licks a part of his top lip as he speaks with half open eyes looking into Gavin’s own. “Then how about you just take me?” He whispers in a lustful tone. 

Gavin smiles with a nod and he works his fingers apart to stretch the other adding the third finger when he believes the other is ready. He continues the stretching for only a moment longer before he removes his fingers.

Michael bites his bottom lip a little to hold back a whimper of loss when Gavin removes his fingers. 

Gavin spits into his hand to put some saliva on his cock and once done he lines himself up only to push into Michael. He makes sure to bury himself completely into Michael before pausing to let the other adjust to the size of his cock. He watches Michael as his eyes fall to be half open and he watches to see when he might be able to move. 

Michael’s eyes fall shut and he opens his mouth in a loud pained yet mixed with pleasure moan. 

Gavin uses every ounce of his will to remain still waiting until Michael is ready to continue. 

A few moments later Michael’s eyes open to half way meeting with Gavin’s once more and as soon as their eyes lock he speaks one word that sends heat through Gavin’s body. 

“Move.” 

Gavin pulls back until it's just his head that is within Michael before he pushes back into him with a snap of his hips.

Michael releases a slightly loud moan as he is still a little in pain but he is mostly in pleasure.

Gavin continues his thrusting keeping it slow and gentle not wanting to hurt Michael. “Micool.” He moans to the other in pleasure as the tight and warm walls feel so nice around his nicely sized erection. 

“Gavin!” Michael moans rather loudly as he flings his head back because Gavin has just hit his pleasure spot. “There! Do that again!” 

Gavin nods smiling no longer worried about how much pain Michael is in and he begins thrusting harder and faster aiming for that spot with each thrust.

Michael’s moans are now all rather loud as he enjoys every second of what Gavin is doing to him. 

Soon Gavin is pounding Michael into the bed causing it to creak and rock slightly as the thrusting continues.

"Ah! Gavin!"

"Ngh. Micool. You're so beautiful."

"Gavin!” Michael moans and he finds himself starting to pant and sweat like the room is much too hot now. "Please Gavin! I'm gonna-" His words are cut off by another loud moan escaping past his lips.

"Ah! Micool! I'm gonna cum!" Gavin moans a little loudly as he continues slamming into Michael and he lowers his head to let his breath ghost over Michael’s ear while his hands grab his witch’s hips. “Yeah. Fucking take it. You feel so good!” 

Michael yells out in pleasure at this and bucks his hips up as well managing to meet one of Gavin’s thrusts getting them both to moan at the pleasure that shoots through their bodies at this. 

Gavin just loves being inside of Michael because they just fit together so perfectly and it is a reminder of just how much Michael loves to be fucked by his favorite Brit. 

They both agree that they feel complete with each other even when they are just together, as long as they are with each other.

"GAVIN!" Michael screams as he arches his body into Gavin's as he cums on their chests and stomachs.

Gavin moans as the others entrance trembles and tightens around him causing him to not be able to hold it back any longer. He cums inside of the other letting himself release it all into his lover. "Micool!" He moans to the other as he fills him with his warm seeds. He manages to catch himself with one arm on the bed while the other stays on Michael’s hip letting him gently rub the hip with his thumb. He waits until they’ve caught their breaths and come down from their orgasmic high before he pulls out of the other. 

Michael is left sticky and some of the cum drips out of him causing him to breathily moan. 

Gavin shifts to lay down next to Michael on his side and pulls him close. “I love you.” He says and Michael lets his head flop to the side to look at Gavin. 

“I love you too.” 

They share a quick kiss only to just lay there for a bit. 

Gavin is the first to move and he gets up getting a wash cloth only to clean both of their bodies before tossing it away towards the bathroom. He climbs back onto the bed and they shift until he can pull the covers over them. He presses a loving kiss to Michael’s cheek. “Sleep well my love.” He gently whispers as Michael drifts off. He closes his eyes soon joining his partner in sleep. 

I, Ryan, am back in my room though I have found myself leaning against the window sill slightly as I stare up at the starry sky. “Those two were amazing out there.” I say quietly to myself remembering how perfect they seemed together even when doing something like beating a record. “I wonder when me and Ray could be like that.” I slightly glance down to my hand that is resting on the window sill. I remain silent for a few moments before sighing. “But could it really happen? Or will I just end up hurting Ray in the end?”


	7. Chapter six:

It's the last class of the day.

Ray is in Matt's potion class and Ryan is in Jeremy's familiar class. 

Jeremy's class is outside today. "Ok class." He begins. "Today we will be working on working with your environment. If you find yourself in a fight your environment has the potential to help." He explains. "From using walls or large rocks to push yourself off of to using an ice cold lake and so much more. It is an important part of a fight. It could give you a big advantage. So let’s start by testing out the environment here in the schools courtyard. Play around a little and get a feel of what different objects could be used for. In a fight you won't really have time to do this so it is good to have a basic idea of what could do what beforehand. Then to use them wisely. We must use the environment more than a witch will because of our magical difference. Having a basic knowledge also allows you to help plan with your witch in a fight. But you must do any planning swiftly because you won't actually have time to actually think in a fight. So let's begin. Stay in the courtyard and I will call you back when it is time." 

The class fans out to begin testing out the environment. Some are trying to jump off of trees and some are even climbing said trees to try dropping from above. 

Ryan notices a few transforming into the familiar forms to try the environment out in both forms. He makes his decision and takes a deep breath. He turns to Jeremy. "You know. Maybe I'll try it." He says. "I want to try to transform." 

Jeremy smiles at the other. "I'm glad to hear that." 

One the nearby familiar students hears this and gasps in excitement. "You're going to turn to your familiar form!?!" 

News spreads to the rest of the class and they gather but make sure to give Ryan room since they don't know what he is. 

"Alright. When you are ready." Jeremy says to him. 

Ryan nods then closes his eyes taking a quiet deep breath. He gets himself to transform and a cloud of grey smoke appears around him. 

The class slightly holds their breath in anticipation of what they will see. 

There is a slight growl and a red glowing eye is seen through the smoke. 

The smoke begins to clear and the red eye fades to show Ryan’s eyes but the iris is narrowed as well as the shape of his whole eyes have changed a little to fit what he has turned into. 

The class all gasp as their eyes come to rest upon a dragon! 

The color is a deep red with mahogany mixed in the color though the inside of his wings is black along with the two horns on his head being black and his tail holds six in total black spikes so there is three on each side. His claws look powerful and he is definitely very intimidating especially with his large size. He is most definitely powerful and could be very dangerous. 

"Alright good job." Jeremy says as the class starts to back away a little in fear. 

Ryan growls again and Jeremy takes a step back.

Jeremy's eyes widen when he realizes that Ryan is not in control and the other let's out a roar leaving the students frozen or cowering with a few having fallen to the ground like their legs stopped working in fear. 

Matt has just brought his class out when by notice the commotion making them pause to look.

Ryan swipes at Jeremy who jumps out of the way to have it miss.

Matt hurries over to Jeremy's side. "What happened?!" He questions looking at the dragon.

"A transformation gone wrong. Our best bet is to wait it out. Wait until his transformation runs out." Jeremy responds keeping his eyes on Ryan. "Since he can't control it then it should turn him back at some point. Unlike if he was in control."

When a familiar is in control they can decide when to transform, but if they aren’t in control then the amount of time for the transformation is limited; with the amount of time depending on the familiar. 

"It's too dangerous." Matt responds as Ryan let's out a low rumble of a growl making him tense. "We need to restrain.... Him? Her? Anyways we need to get some restraints on this familiar!" 

Ray blinks as he feels like he knows just what to do. He knows that following your instincts especially with finding familiars is what is told. He just knows he has to do something and it is time for him to face this situation. He can do this. He knows he can. He keeps his head high and he begins to walk forward towards the dragon. 

"Wait! Stop! It's too dangerous!" Matt yells at Ray who had just walked past them though Ray just keeps walking. 

Ray stops in front of the dragon and looks up to the other who looks down to him. 

Matt pulls out his wand getting ready to try some restraining spells but what Ray does makes him pause.

"It's okay." Ray speaks smiling and brings a hand up to about chest level with his palm facing the dragon like someone might to pet a creature. He waits as he keeps his gaze locked with the dragon that towers over his head.

Ryan, the dragon, lowers his head to be at the same level as Ray as their eyes remain locked. 

Ray is still smiling as he waits for the other to make a move. He trusts his instincts on not pushing the other right now. He is running purely on instinct and surely that must be the answer. 

Within Ryan…

Oh no. Not again! I'm not in control! 

My vision is of course blurry images that is so bad that I can't make out anything along with some yellow tint to it as usual. I think I'm looking at something now but I can't tell what as it is too hard to see! 

Oh please don't tell me I'm going to hurt someone! 

Suddenly a feeling of warmth fills me and my vision begins to clear up a little slowly as well as return to normal. 

This hasn't happened before! Usually it's like a light switch whenever I turn back to human form. 

I watch in shock then as my vision returns to normal I see Ray is in front of me smiling with one hand raised.

Ray...

…………………

Ryan blinks and his eyes are no longer narrowed. He moves forward and gets Rays hand to rest on the end of his snout as he closes his eyes softly. 

Ray smiles more and the others watch on in shock as even Matt lowers his wand. He begins moving his hand gently side to side feeling the smoothness of his scales while the other who he’s petting let's out a low pleasant sounding rumble. 

Ryan seems to relax and the spikes on his tail retract as he relaxes. He then moves his head forward nudging Ray up so he is lying against his snout with his legs up off the ground.

Ray chuckles and moves himself more onto Ryan letting himself lay slightly on his side across the others snout. He reaches up and gently pets with a gentle side to side motion on Ryan’s head between his horns. "There we go." He says as neither of them really seem to notice the still surprised audience watching them. He pats the others head gently then moves back clambering off of him. He stands in front of him again and brings his arms around his face, snout mainly, as best as he can. 

There is a blast of smoke and when it clears Ryan, who is slightly slouched as if he had lowered himself to a low point and leaned against Ray, is being held by Ray who has his arms wrapped around him.

Ryan’s head is resting on Rays shoulder. "Thank you." He speaks gratefully though the two words are a little quiet. 

"Don't worry about it." Ray assures him with a gentle tone of voice. "So you're a dragon huh?" 

Ryan blinks feeling a wave of shock run down his spine. "A dragon?" 

"Yup." Ray confirms even adding a nod so Ryan can know he heard right.

"Wow." Ryan gasps in surprise suddenly understanding why the others were afraid of him. “It really does explain a lot.” He admits slightly moving some hair behind his ear, the ear facing away from Ray. He feels like he finally has answers to the questions that have plagued him for so long. He swears that it is like some kind of weight has been taken off his shoulders. He suddenly feels as light as a cloud from it happening. 

Matt and Jeremy share a knowing smile before they move forward towards the two. 

The two hear them approach and turn to them.

"So you've now found your witch." Jeremy states smiling as he is glad that this has finally happened for the familiar. 

The two pull apart to stand side by side instead of kind of cuddling together.

"Yeah. This is Ray." Ryan confirms beaming at being able to introduce the other as his witch partner.

Jeremy curiously raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You're already acquainted huh?" 

Ryan nods his confirmation still smiling. He had been hoping that there would be more signs that he and Ray were meant to be partners indeed. "We've been partners for a few days."

"Well that is good." Jeremy is clearly glad to hear it and his own smile appears on his face. "I think with you two working together you can be a very powerful pair."

Ryan smiles more than before at this. He agrees that him being a dragon definitely will make the two of them a force to be reckoned with. 

"Thank you." Ray speaks in gratitude then he turns sharing a pleased smile with Ryan. 

"Well. It's still class time. So let's get back to it." Matt clears his throat giving a serious look trying to hide his own smile.

The classes do so and with one final hug Ray and Ryan part ways for now, as Ryan makes sure that he is standing again.

"I must say that was impressive." Jeremy turns to Ryan truly showing how impressed he is on his face. He is also pleased that at least Ryan has a witch now to make this journey with him. "You are a powerful familiar Ryan." He claps an assuring hand on the others shoulder.

"I just can't control it." Ryan’s hands clench into fists as he remembers that part of the whole thing. He can’t help but feel some of the wight returning to his shoulders though it isn’t as heavy as it was before. "I didn't have long for control. When I first transformed I had no control at all." 

"It's a part of a learning experience." Jeremy tells him with an assuring tone. He then he glances to where he can see Ray to remind himself that the other is a part of this now. "But don't beat yourself up about it. You should know as well as I that just holding it in like that won't do any good. It'll end up doing more harm than good." He turns his attention back to Ryan. "Besides. Things are different now." 

Ryan slightly turns to Jeremy raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Different?" He has a feeling about where Jeremy is going with this though he wants confirmation. 

Jeremy smiles at this knowing that this is just a reminder of what has changed for the other. "You have your witch with you now. You're not alone. If things go sour while you try to learn you can always turn to your witch for help. We can do some practicing and have Ray nearby. It should also make you feel better to have him nearby." 

Ryan looks away to look to Ray who is softly smiling to himself. "But what if I hurt him?" His somber and fearful question is understandable as he cares about the other. He knows how important a witch and familiar are to each other. He can feel it even though they haven’t been partners for long. 

"Do you really doubt how things are between you that much? Do you doubt your partners abilities?" Jeremy questions watching Ray as well but with his hands linked behind his back.

Ryan turns his head almost glaring at Jeremy.

"Or..." Jeremy turns to meet his eye with confidence in his gaze. "Do you doubt yourself?" 

Ryan blinks in surprise then turns away slightly sad looking down with half open eyes. "I..." 

"When we doubt ourselves we tend to not want to do something about. We want to avoid it because as a part of humanity we dislike the unknown." Jeremy begins and he turns to face straight ahead again this time just staring in the general direction. "It holds us back and makes us lose confidence in ourselves." He continues and Ryan's eyes slip closed gently. "But in order to make anything progress we must run the risk of staring into the unknown. We must be prepared to walk through the darkness just to see where we will end up. Each path leads us through a forest from time to time. We can try to avoid it but the forest will grow thicker each time we take a route around. The forest is the unknown and it is doubt." 

Ryan smiles softly and lets out a soft chuckle. "I never took you for being a philosopher." He comments.

Jeremy closes his eyes smiling to himself and lets out a breathy chuckle. "I suppose I picked up on it a bit during teaching." He responds. "Come. We have work to do." He begins heading to check on the class.

Ryan stands where he is for a bit longer contemplating everything. "... Maybe... Maybe he's right..." He then heads to join the class again. 

In what feels like no time the classes are drawing to a close.

Jeremy and Matt bring their classes together again.

"As you all should remember the annual festival to celebrate humans and those of magic being in peace." Jeremy reminds the class. "And we hope that you remember that it is not too far off. Preparations will begin soon with it approaching."

"But you all should get ready as well." Matt adds. "As students here participate as a part of the festival. This will range from friendly duels to even races. Both with and without your familiar mostly depending on what the event is. Now you do not need to sign up for all of the events but you need to sign up for at least one each." He looks around at the students. "So keep that in mind. Though we will also only have so many slots for each event. Because of this it’s first come first serve. And don't even think about not showing up after signing up. When you sign up you have a responsibility. Understood?"

"Understood." The class confirms. 

"Okay. Watch for signup sheets on the notice bulletin board." Jeremy says and class comes to an end. "That will be all." He dismisses them.

"We will see you all tomorrow." Matt says also dismissing the classes though mainly his class just like Jeremy with his. 

Ryan heads to Ray. "Hey."

Ray turns to him. "Hey." He greets. 

"Do you think that we could maybe practice on my familiar form?" Ryan inquires. 

Ray smiles. "Of course we can." He agrees in which Ryan smiles.

"Thanks." Ryan thanks him glad to hear it. 

The others in the class leave while the two stay.

Jeremy and Matt notice so Jeremy moves over to them.

"Everything alright?" He asks causing the two to turn to him.

"Yeah. We are just going to do some practice." Ray responds.

Jeremy nods. "Alright. Good luck." He and Matt seem to leave but they move to watch the two out of a nearby open window on the first floor of the building.

Ryan and Ray turn back to each other as the two leave.

"Let's try this." Ray says in which Ryan nods. 

Ryan closes his eyes then he transforms into his familiar form. He feels a flash of panic when he realizes he is out of control again. 

Ray is still calm as he smiles up at his familiar. "Ryan." He speaks and the other looks to him instead of the sky. "I know you can do it." 

Ryan lowers his head to be level with Ray as Ray follows the movement watching.

Ray raises a hand up offering for Ryan to push his snout against his hand. He waits for Ryan to move right now instead of reaching towards the other.

There are a few moments of silence then finally Ryan moves. 

Ryan bares his teeth with a growl even though he had moved closer.

Ray keeps up with what he is doing. "Come now Ryan." He encourages gently. "Show me that it's you. I know you're there." 

Ryan blows smoke in a huff out of his nostrils but Ray doesn't back off a little glad that the smoke didn’t hit his face as it instead swept around his body so he isn’t coughing allowing him to continue. 

"I know you wouldn't purposefully hurt me." Ray assures him. "I trust you."

There are a few moments of tense silence before Ryan puts the end of his snout against Ray’s hand. 

Ray grins. "I knew it. I knew it all along." He says gently rubbing his hand back and forth to pet Ryan’s snout between his nostrils. "You'll be just fine." 

Jeremy turns away with a smile and he closes his eyes softly as he turns away. "Those two are really something." He comments.

Matt breathily chuckles. "If anyone can tame such a powerful beast then it has to be Ray. He knows what he's doing." He moves away from where he was viewing the scene. "I highly doubt we have any reason to worry about them. They'll be just fine as long as they can work together. That much has been proven." He begins to walk away. "Come Jeremy. We have some business to attend to."

Jeremy moves to follow Matt after one last look to Ray and Ryan. 

The two head off deeper into the school. 

Meanwhile....

Suddenly Ryan pulls back and straightens his eyes locked with Ray. 

"Ryan?" Ray questions. "What is it?" 

Ryan emits a low growl.

"Ryan." Ray begins then suddenly he is knocked over onto his side. "Oof." He grunts as he hits the ground. He looks up noticing Ryan’s tail moving back the spikes on it visible. "Ryan. Did the other side take you again?" He questions and he shifts getting up. He gasps in pain coming from his arm on the side that was hit but he gets up anyways. "It's okay. We can do this again." He encourages gently.

Then in a poof of smoke Ryan is human again. 

Ryan looks up to Ray only to gasp. He rushes over to Ray. "Ray!" He reaches towards the other as he looks at the wound on Rays arm.

Ray brings a hand up to his arm. "Just a scratch or two." He assures Ryan. "Don't worry about it."

Ryan shuts his eyes tightly obviously upset with himself. "I hurt you." 

"It's not your fault." Ray counters. 

"But I dealt it!" Ryan counters back.

Ray raises his hand from his arm and places a finger on Ryan’s lips getting him to open his eyes halfway though he won’t look to Rays face. "Shush." He demands of Ryan. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." 

Ryan opens his mouth to say something but Ray slams his hand over his mouth to stop him. 

"Ry. I told you shush right now." Ray reminds him sternly. "You wouldn't hurt me intentionally. But you didn't know what you were doing." 

Ryan looks away even more than before mostly looking down. 

"You had no control. It wasn't you." Ray informs him. "Am I understood?" 

There are a few moments of silence.

Ray removes his hand from Ryan’s mouth. "Ryan. Please. You need to remember that it is why we are training." 

Ryan closes his eyes sighing softly. "I'm sorry Ray." He tells him guiltily. 

Ray places his hand on his own hip. "Stop blaming yourself." He slightly commands. "Weren't you listening?" 

"I was." Ryan confirms opening his eyes half way. 

"Then remember what I told you." Ray brings his hand from his hip to Ryan’s arm. "It's only a start. There is bound to be some mishaps. It's just how it works. It's like learning a new spell." He pats Ryan’s arm. "Okay? Don't go all blaming yourself on me."

Ryan slightly looks up.

"Ryan... Look me in the eyes." Rays hand drops to hang at his side. 

Ryan doesn't do so. 

"Ryan. Just look me in the eyes." Ray says almost pleadingly.

Finally Ryan hesitantly looks up enough to meet Ray’s eyes.

Ray smiles. "That's better my dear partner." He is glad that Ryan did it. 

"Ray." Ryan begins but pauses to close his eyes only to open them again with a determined look. "I'm going to get better. I'm going to work hard to gain full control. I promise that to you." 

Ray almost grins upon hearing this. "Now that's great enthusiasm." 

Ryan can't help but smile softly himself. He wants to get better so Ray isn't hurt again.

"Now come on. Let's take care of these wounds." Ray takes the lead as they head off to go get that done. 

Later.....

Ray is sitting his room as its getting late. He looks at his sweater and pokes his hand through the hole on the sleeve. "Well. It's garbage now." He says to himself. He tosses it towards the garbage can in his room. "I wonder where Ryan went." 

As soon as Ray was healed by the nurse Ryan took off and Ray couldn't find him.

Ray hopes that it isn't going to blame himself in secret or something.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door making Ray turn to it.

Ray gets up and heads over to it opening the door only to find Ryan standing there hands behind his back. "Ry. Come in." He steps aside to let the other in. 

Ryan comes in but refuses to let Ray see his hands. 

Ray frowns in worry and closes the door behind him. "Is everything okay?" He asks turning to Ryan.

"Yeah. I just wanted to drop by and give you this." Ryan moves his hands into sight and shows a box. 

On the top of the box it says To Ray, From your dear familiar.

Ray blinks but takes it wondering what's inside.

Ryan watches wanting to see his reaction and Ray opens it to find a purple sweater very identical to the one that got ripped.

Ray looks to Ryan who rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry for ripping your old one." Ryan apologizes.

Ray smiles and places the box on his bed only to hug Ryan. "Thank you."

Ryan brings his arms down to hug him back. "No problem." 

They stay like that for a bit before finally pulling away. 

"See if it fits!" Ryan says smiling now. 

"Ok." Ray chuckles and tries it on finding that it's a perfect fit. "Thanks." 

Ryan pats Rays shoulder. "No problem." 

They share a smile. 

Though they need to part ways until tomorrow promising to see each other in the two classes that they share; The classes with Caleb and Kdin before lunch and after lunch. After all the partnership of a witch and familiar is very important.

............................

Eyes open in darkness. "It's time."


	8. Chapter seven:

"Okay class." Caleb begins as class begins. "Today we will be doing a different activity." He explains. "One which you will be split up for."

The class glance to each other wondering what is going to happen as a few even mutter to each other. They turn back to their teachers as they continue. 

"We will be working on riding familiars." Kdin steps forward. "The class will be divided into two for this. The first group will be those that can ride their familiars and those that can't. If your twos level skill is high enough then it will be up to the familiar whether riding is allowed just yet. If you still need to work with your familiar then you will be put in the other class. We have evaluated each of you over the time you've been in our class and it has given us a good idea on who will be in each class."

"So let's do this." Caleb speaks up. 

Kdin and Caleb help the class to split into two groups.

As expected Michael and Gavin are in the riding half and Ray and Ryan are in the still need work half. 

"Okay good." Caleb nods satisfied. "The riding half will follow me and the need more work will stay here with Kdin." He leads the one half of the class away while the rest stay where they are.

Kdin turns to his group. "Okay everyone." He begins. "You'll be working with your familiar for now. I will be walking around and helping in anyway needed. Familiars will need to be in their familiar form for today. So let's begin. Spread out by don't go farther than needed." 

Those in this half of the class spread out to have their own space only to turn to each other.

Kdin begins walking around with his hands linked together behind his back as he looks around himself. 

Ray and Ryan look into each other's eyes. 

"This will give us some time to work on your familiar form." Ray suggests and Ryan nods in agreement. 

Ryan transforms into his familiar form so they can begin.

Meanwhile....

Caleb has lead his half to a balcony that is the highest one in the school. "Now I know you all don't have a flying familiar. So this is how we are going to work it." He glances around to the class. "I have asked for some help today. Those who don't have flying familiars will head to just inside with Burnie and Joel.” 

The students separate into flying and nonflying familiars. 

“Alright. We can begin.” Caleb speaks again once this is done. “Under my supervision witches will need to jump off of the railing and the familiar needs to catch their witch.” He explains and a few students look down in fright. “Familiars will then need to go to the balcony across from us. Witches can help however no teleportation spells or anything like that. You can only land on the ground below if you don’t think you’ll be able to make it to the other balcony or need an emergency landing. Do not worry as you will be caught before you get hurt if something goes wrong. Let’s do this!”

Since Lindsay is the closest she is asked to go first.

Meg comes around ready to also begin. 

"Alright. When you're ready." Caleb informs Lindsay and Meg after he moves closer to the edge just in case something goes wrong. 

Lindsay turns to Meg in which they nod to each other before Lindsay turns back to the railing. She places her hands on it then she jumps onto it crouching on it with her hands still resting there. She glances down to the dizzying height before doing a slight hop kicking her legs over the edge and releasing the railing to let herself begin to plummet. 

Meg closes her eyes and transforms into her familiar form. She in her Pheonix form flies out of the smoke and past the railing only to bring her wings close to her body as she swoops down. Her feathers are beautiful as they look like a majestic fire and they shine just the right amount in the sun. She continues to swoop heading to catch Lindsay who looks to her and as she continues she looks like a ball of fire flying downwards. She makes sure that she is a larger size in order to be able to let Lindsay actually ride her. 

Lindsay smiles and turns her body in the air enough for her to be lying down on her back as she continues to fall. She closes her eyes waiting for Meg to catch her.

Meg swoops under her and turns spreading her wings to allow Lindsay to land on her so they are back to back. She swoops upwards making sure to not climb up too steeply and Lindsay rolls over onto her stomach and gently grips some feathers on Megs neck careful to not hurt Meg or yank any out. She flaps her wings gaining height again. She flies to the balcony they have to go to and flaps her wings leaning back to slow down. She lands on the railing clutching it with her talons. She bows down to allow Lindsay to climb off onto the balcony and only once Lindsay is safely off does Meg turn back to human as she hops off the railing to land on the balcony.

"Good." Caleb nods satisfied then turns to see who is next. "Alright. Next up is Luna and Kira." 

A girl with black hair that has died dark purple bottom half that fades to a dark blue color and navy blue eyes steps forward. Her hair fluttering slightly as she moves forward only to settle back into her shoulders. Her hat is that of a familiars hat with a black and starry sky ribbon. She has a girl with pixie style dark brown hair and dark brown eyes coming up along with her. She turns to the brown haired girl. "Ready Kira?" She questions.

"Ready." Kira nods and she heads to the railing placing her hands on it. She glances back one last time to ensure that Luna is ready receiving a nod. She turns to face forward again and pushes herself like a hop.

As her feet land on the railing she is crouching on the railing without touching it except for her feet. 

She jumps upward jumping over the railing not even a second after landing on the railing. She begins to fall and Luna takes that as her que.

Luna transforms into her familiar form in a glow of light and now she is a black bat. She swoops down heading for Kira. She flaps her wings in attempt to pick up some speed. She gets under Kira catching her and moving back up as Kira remains lying on her back. She gets to the other balcony in which Kira climbs off.

Caleb turns to Michael. "Alright Michael and Gavin." He says. "You're next." 

"Okay!" Gavin says then he and Michael move over to the railing. 

They take a second to close their eyes and sense each other. Their breathing begins to become in sync and once their breath is in sync which only takes a second or two they open their eyes at the exact same time. They look so ready to do this. 

Michael dashes for the railing and hops over it with two hands on the railing; then as he swings his legs over he only has one hand on the railing to not hit his other arm with his legs. He drops down off the balcony. 

Gavin runs towards the railing and seems to go to jump once he reaches it without touching the railing. He transforms into his falcon form and as he takes to the air he gets bigger. He swoops once past the railing and with his wings close to his body he speedily heads for his witch. 

Michael is completely relaxed knowing that Gavin will catch him. 

Gavin comes up next to him so they are facing each other as they fall head first. 

Then after a brief moment Gavin turns so he's falling more feet first as Michael also turns to so his stomach is facing down. 

Michael is not worried about anything as he waits for Gavin to make his move. 

Gavin swiftly moves under Michael so the other is on his back. He had caught him faster than any of the others as expected as they thought that they'd go closer to the ground but it's still impressive to them. He opens his wings to allow him to fly now. He swiftly swoops up and heads to the balcony swiftly getting them there safely. 

Caleb smiles softly. "Those two always seem to impress me." He speaks under his breath then he turns to the others that are waiting. 

...............................

A pair of footsteps come to a stop as they look to the town. 

A chuckle is heard as one smirks. "Finally." A voice speaks when the chuckling stops. "We have arrived. We are here." Once the words are done there is a slight chuckle.


	9. Chapter eight:

"What a long day." Ray states as he stretches his arms above his head. He, Ryan, Michael and Gavin are heading to town for a little bit now that school is done for today. "But." He lowers his arms to his sides and glances to Ryan. "Ryan is getting better with his familiar form." 

"It's not really a big difference." Ryan admits.

"But it's progress right?" Ray elbows his familiars arm.

Ryan smiles back at him. "Yeah. I guess it is." 

"That's good." Michael agrees smiling. 

"Anyone else wanna grab a bite to eat?" Gavin questions the group.

"Why not." Ryan agrees with a slight shrug. "What's a good place for good food?" He questions.

"There's a place just up ahead." Gavin takes the lead and they head off to find something to eat. "Here it is!" He gestures to the cage he stops in front of.

The others look to it.

Magic girl Cafe. 

The words are written in pink with a dark grey background though the part below the sign are white. It has a typical Cafe look to it. 

"The witch that owns the place specializes in cooking magic! The familiar is also good at making drinks!" Gavin explains.

"Well let's try it then shall we?" Ray takes the lead and they head to the entrance heading inside. 

"Table for four?" A kind looking red head asks. Her straight hair going down to just past her shoulders. Her yellow eyes shine with kindness and she is wearing a waitresses outfit. 

"Correct." Gavin confirms.

"Alright." The waitress grabs four menus. "Right this way." She leads the way to their table and they settle in their seats as she places the menus on the table. "I am Tia and I will be your waitress today." She greets. "I'll let you take a look at the menus." She heads off picking up some dishes from a table giving the four time to pick what they want. 

"So do you think you'll let Ray ride you sometime Ryan?" Gavin asks. 

"Maybe after I can control my familiar form." Ryan admits. 

"Well better than what you can so far?" Ray adds questioningly.

Ryan smiles softly at his witch. "Yeah." 

"Hey maybe one day the four of us could go for a fly sometime." Michael suggests. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Ryan nods and Ray makes a sound of agreement.

They begin talking about some magic but pause to order what they want when Tia comes for their orders. They resume their conversation once done. They continue this conversation even after the food is here but they try to not talk with their mouths full. They leave after splitting the bill.

"Well I've got some homework to finish." Ray suggests with a slight yawn and stretch. 

"I'll join you." Ryan offers.

"You two have fun." Michael tells them with a slight wave. "Me and Gavin were gonna go for a little fly." 

"You two love flying." Ray points out smiling. 

Michael chuckles. "I think if Ryan lets you one day you'll understand. It’s really amazing especially when you share a strong bond. Though we mostly do this as like a victory fly." 

"I guess we'll see maybe one day." Ray says. "Well have fun." 

"We will." Michael confirms and the other two leave. He turns to his familiar. "You wanna do broom flying or familiar flying?" He checks with his familiar. 

"I wanna do a little familiar flying before we truly take our break." Gavin admits. 

"Okay." Michael nods. 

Gavin transforms making sure Michael can be able to ride him. He lowers himself and Michael climbs on. He stands up once Michael is on. 

"Lets do this." Michael says smirking. 

Gavin spreads his wings and flaps taking to the sky. He is quickly soaring high in the air.

Michael smiles all too familiar with the speed. 

Gavin slows to a cruise as they fly over town looking around at the scenic view. 

"I love flying." Michael admits leaning against Gavin. "Especially with you." 

Gavin screeches in agreement and flaps his wings once to move a little faster to get himself going. He has to make sure that they stay in the air and he lets himself slow down again but keeps track of how he's doing. 

They keep looking around as they watch, the best they can, people going about their daily lives. 

It's relaxing.

Suddenly a black geyser seems to come out of nowhere shooting in front of Gavin. 

Gavin screeches leaning back and flapping his wings to come to a stop so as to not crash into it. 

Michael holds on at the sudden stop then relaxes as Gavin settles. "Are you okay?" He asks peering around to Gavin's face as best as he can as Gavin hovers using his wings to keep himself in the air.

Gavin glances to him as best as possible and nods making Michael sigh in relief.

They turn back to the geyser that looks solid now. 

"Is it an oil leak?" Michael wonders out loud. "But then why is it solid?" 

Suddenly it seems to fade from existence making them gasp in surprise.

"Something isn't right at all." Michael realizes glancing down in thought then gasps and looks to Gavin. "Get out of here Gav! Now!" 

Gavin screeches and starts going trying to quickly gain speed. He is rising in speed quickly but suddenly before he can get too fast some sort of black kind of flat tentacle reaches out grabbing his leg. He screeches as he comes to a stop and flaps his wings trying to get it off. He is about to reach for it with his other foot to hopefully dig his talons into it to break it when another grabs his other foot.

Before they know it Gavin is grabbed around his neck, body and more are heading for his wings.

"Gavin!" Michael calls and pulls out his wand. "Hold on!" He thrusts it in the direction of the parts of the things not touching Gavin in which he fires a beam at the darkness cutting them in half destroying them. "Go! Go! Go!" He orders. 

Gavin quickly recovers and begins flying away fast.

Michael glances back only to see more speeding their way. He sends a beam from his wand out and hits them making them vanish.

They soon gain enough speed to get away.

“Are you okay?” Michael inquires worriedly and Gavin gives a slight screech in response. He takes it as that Gavin is okay enough to continue going at the very least.

Gavin continues flying a little tense that they might be attacked again.

"Once we're sure that we got away then we can head back to school and report what happened!" Michael states watching for more attacks since he knows that there could be more heading their way. 

Gavin screeches in response and continues flying as fast as he can. 

......................

"Hmph. You won now but we'll see who ends up winning in the end." A chuckle as the person figure smirks. "And you'll see what true real magic is all about." There's a poof of smoke and the person figure is gone as it clears.


	10. Chapter nine:

Michael and Gavin make it back to the school and land in the courtyard. Michael quickly hops off then leans against Gavin while Gavin settles on the ground like a normal bird as they pant a little mostly from relief to have gotten away. 

Michael turns to Gavin sitting on the ground with his back leaning against Gavin. "You okay? Like not the okay enough to keep going I mean okay okay." He asks now that they really are safe and Gavin nods. "That's good." He closes his eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Hey you two." 

They turn and see Geoff and Jack.

"Something up? That didn't look like a normal victory fly." Jack points out as the two come over. “Or at least how you two normally return from one.”

"That's because it wasn't." Michael admits giving a worried look making the other two frown in worry.

"What happened?" Geoff questions now rather worried.

"Some black stuff tried to grab Gavin and me! Mostly Gavin but that was probably because he was carrying me and a bigger target." Michael explains. 

"That's unusual." Geoff says worriedly. "We should talk to the headmaster." 

"It's not the first attack." 

They turn as Geoff and Jack turn around to see Burnie and Joel walking up with Joel having spoken.

Geoff and Jack part to allow the two to join in. 

"What do you mean?" Michael inquires in curiosity.

"Just earlier another student was attacked. Seemingly not too much longer before you two." Burnie explains. "Something tried to grab them just like what you said. They told us quiet a similar story. Though considering that it was Luna who informed me this most definitely isn't made up stories. None of you would lie about something like this." 

"Do you have any idea who could be behind it?" Michael asks getting up and placing a hand on Gavin mostly to keep the other calm.

The two shake their heads.

"Couldn't tell you." Joel admits. "We've never heard of such a thing or of anyone who could have done this." 

"Perhaps did anything stand out to you? Perhaps something that seemed off?" Burnie asks.

Michael pauses to think for a moment then snaps his fingers as he thinks of something. "There is one!" He says. "Just before we were attacked there was this geyser that shot out in front of us making us have to stop. At first I wondered if it was some kind of oil leak or something but it was suddenly solid. It then faded from existence. We were about to get out of there when we realized that something was wrong."

"And you ended up getting attacked." Joel finishes in which the other two nod. "Interesting." He brings a hand to his chin in thought. 

"Joel..." Burnie slightly turns to the other. 

"It seems like there is a chance that this person knows that you two are really fast." Joel begins and Michael blinks as he understands.

"So they used a distraction to slow us down so they can attack!" Michael realizes out louds finishing the explanation. 

Joel nods. "Precisely." He confirms. 

Gavin transforms back into a human as Michaels hand falls to his side. "Then it comes down as to why us." 

"My best guess is that perhaps they want something from certain people." Joel offers as an idea. "But it's only theories." He shrugs then his arms flop back to his sides. "Just be careful but don't be obvious about it. Act causal for now while keeping your eyes open. We don’t want to cause a panic just yet. There is a chance that a panic could be another reason for these attacks. We will be looking into it but for now we will need to try to keep a calm environment unless needed." 

"Sounds good." Michael agrees and Gavin nods with a grunt of confirmation. 

With that out of the way they go their separate ways with Michael and Gavin going one way while the rest go the other way. 

Once the other two can't hear Geoff clears his throat. "Anything you didn't want to share with Michael and Gavin?" He asks to the other.

"We believe that it is a witch and or familiar. A probably powerful one at that too. We'll have to double check the radar but it didn't seem like we picked up signals of strange strong magic."

"What if it wasn't that powerful?" Jack inquires as they slow to a stop.

"It still should have been there. The only other reason it could be that it didn't show up other than being probably an undetected spell... Is that it was too far. However it usually covers the city quite well."

"Maybe a lower power yet powerful in appearance spell and distance had roles as to why we didn't notice." Geoff offers an idea.

"Maybe but we'll need to watch for suspicious behaviour and watch out for any signs of unknown magic." 

Geoff nods in agreement.

...................................

Michael and Gavin have decided to take a rest in their rooms after what had happened. 

Michael is laying on his back thinking slightly when he hears something at his window. He turns and sees Gavin as a falcon but normal sized. He sits up and uses his wand to open the window with magic flicking the wand up once his magic surrounds the window letting Gavin inside. 

Gavin flies over to Michael who stops using magic and spreads his wings over the other in a hug. 

With one arm holding Gavin Michael places his wand down before fully hugging his familiar.

They remain there for a few moments then pull away. Gavin lands on Michaels lap and Michael places his hands on the bed looking down at the other. 

"You wanna sleep here?" Michael asks in which Gavin nods.

Gavin hops to beside Michael then transforms to human. He is now sitting on the bed beside Michael. 

Michael places Gavin's hat on the nightstand where his own hat is placed for now. 

The two lay down cuddling against each other feeling much better and they end up falling asleep. 

Elsewhere....

Ryan shuts his book that he had to read a chapter from for homework and glances to his witch only to see that Ray had drifted off to sleep. He smiles putting his book down and takes Rays hat off putting it on Rays nightstand, they are in Ray’s room. He picks the other carefully shifting the other into his arms. He gets up and places Ray on the bed managing to pull the covers out before pulling them over Ray. "Sleep well." He says gently then turns to grab his book to leave when he hears a slight groan. He looks to Ray who shifts in his sleep as if trying to find something. He chuckles then reaches towards the other letting Rays blindly searching hand come into contact with it. 

In his sleep Ray gently grips his familiars hand as if a silent plead to stay. 

Ryan takes off his hat putting it beside Rays then climbs carefully over Ray, their hands slipping apart, until he's on his other side. "You win." He gives in speaking a little quietly as he lies down behind Ray. He puts an arm around Ray to give him assurance that he is there. 

Ray rolls over and Ryan lets him then Ray shifts closer so they are pressed against each other. 

Ryan lays his head on the pillow. "Good night." He closes his eyes and drifts off into the most comfortable sleep he's ever had.


	11. Chapter ten:

Ray groans when he begins to awaken and blinks his eyes open to find that he is looking at the top of someone's chest by their collar bone area. He blinks sleepily and glances up noticing that it's Ryan who is still asleep. He smiles to himself and snuggles closer closing his eyes as he stays in the warm embrace. "This is nice." He admits in a whisper as he stays there. He isn't sure how much time has passed before he hears the rumble of a slight groan come from Ryan who shifts obviously waking up now. 

Ryan blinks his eyes open and the first thing he sees is the two hats on the nightstand. He recognizes the other hat and he smiles as the memories of what happened last night come back to his waking up mind. He looks down to the other in his arms who blinks his eyes open then looks up to meet Ryan's eyes. "Morning." 

"Morning." Ray greets back with a small yawn right after. “Let’s get ready for class.” 

Ryan nods and gets up. “Say. You still want to practice after school?” 

“Sounds good.” Ray agrees. “Glad to hear you’re still up for it.” 

“I want to make sure I gain control and the best way is to work with you.” Ryan points out. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Ray agrees. “Uh do you want to try to borrow something of mine? Maybe I can find something that’ll fit.” 

“Meh. I’ll just run to my room.” Ryan waves it off picking up his hat. “I’ll see you in our shared classes.” 

“Yeah. See you then.” Ray agrees then Ryan heads off with his stuff. 

……………………………………………………………

Classes went by pretty well which was nice for them all. 

Ray and Ryan are around the schools back about to practice the transformation. 

“Okay. Ready?” Ray asks as they stand there facing each other. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Ryan admits in which Ray nods then takes a couple stops back to give Ryan room to transform. 

Elsewhere…….

“This is pathetic. We’ve only gotten this many?” A voice slightly growls. “I would have thought we’d have more by now.” 

“Well if you want more then we can go after the less experienced ones. They’re easier to get than those with more experience.” Another voice adds watching someone pace in the room lit by a bunch of TV screens. 

“It’s not about numbers right now it’s about quality.” The person stops pacing. “If we settle for just numbers, and go after those with little power or experience, then we won’t last at all to let our plan carry through. We need something big. Something powerful. Something useful!” 

“Like a dragon?” One person watching the screens asks half glancing back. 

The ranting person stops and turns to the person that had spoke with a shocked expression. The person races over and looks to the screens only to spot a dragon and a witch in the courtyard. A wide smile forms on the persons face. “A dragon. And I thought the falcon was good.” The person speaks quietly before speaking up. “Can the hidden camera get a closer look?” 

“Not really. We don’t want to zoom in too much since they are built like that to stay hidden.” 

The image is slightly zoomed in and the person who appears to be running the place chuckles. 

“Oh, how interesting.” 

…………………………………………….

“Okay Ryan. You’ve got this.” Ray raises a hand keeping his eyes focused on Ryan who looks to him. “That’s it. Focus on me. Remember who I am.” 

Ryan lowers his head until it is level with Ray who keeps eye contact. 

Ray smiles waiting for a few moments to see what Ryan might do. He keeps his focus on his partner.

Ryan nuzzles Rays torso causing the other to chuckle softly as he holds onto the other when he does this. 

“Yes. Yes. Good job.” Ray praises between his laughs as the other playfully tries to lift him with his snout against his torso. “I knew you could do it.” He lets his hands gently slide along the scales as Ryan pulls back and they look into each others eyes. “You’re doing so well. If we keep this up you’ll feel in full control in no time.” He gently pets the top of the others snout. He keeps eye contact as he does so. 

Ryan closes his eyes and gives a soft snort at Ray who lightly shakes his head. 

The two quickly turn, Ryan even raising his head, as they hear a bush rustle nearby. They watch it carefully though Ray is ready to move if Ryan does. 

Ray slightly turns when Ryans tail slightly curls around him protectively with the spikes out. He glances to the other placing a comforting hand against the others large body. He looks back to the bush and a rabbit hops out into view. He finds himself relax though Ryan doesn’t seem to relax. He turns his full attention to Ryan as the rabbit seems to regard them fearfully. “Hey. Its just a harmless rabbit buddy.” He tries to point out to the other. “Nothing to be worried about.” 

Ryan lowers his head as if to get a better look at the rabbit. 

Ray puts his arms around Ryans neck in a slight hug. “Are you thinking of eating him?” He questions then almost like a playful response the other opens his mouth showing off his sharp teeth. He laughs at the sight. He watches as Ryan snaps his mouth shut and the rabbit takes off into the bushes. “Aw. You scared it away.” He closes his eyes still smiling. “Huh?” He opens his eyes as shadows fall over him only to notice the spread of Ryan’s wings. He holds on tightly to the others neck as it’s the only thing he can think of to do. He doesn’t have any time to do anything else as suddenly Ryan takes off flying into the sky. 

Ryan’s flight is a bit clumsy at the start as he tilts this way and that way. He even almost falls a few times. He seems to learn from mistakes and is soon soaring high in the sky going over the land below them. 

Ray holds onto the others neck for his life as he tries to not look down. “RYAN!!” He calls out loudly hoping to get the others attention. He tries calling out a few times and tries to swing his legs up. He doesn’t care if he’ll be hanging on the underside of the dragons neck. He just doesn’t want to fall down to the ground. He feels his grip starting to slip and he is too scared to adjust it as he fears that he will indeed fall down if he even tries. He glances down noticing countryside including patches of forests, grassy fields, and hills. He doesn’t like that he is dangling unsafely over the height though. He looks back to his familiar and knows that he needs to do something since the other is not in control. “Ryan! You need to snap out of it!” He attempts to reach the other with his voice. He doesn’t have much else he can use right now. He feels his grip slipping even more than before. “I know you’re in there Ryan! Fight it! I know you can do it! Come back to me!” He will fall down if he doesn’t do something now. He swallows harshly and tries one last time to get his legs wrapped around Ryans neck. He slips and falls towards the ground reaching out towards his partner. “RYAN!!!” He screams and he soon hits the trees of a patch of forest. He falls through the leaves disappearing from sight. 

Ryan flies for a bit longer before finally managing to stop. “Wait.” He looks around himself as he tries to stay where he is. “Where am I? Why did I come here?” He then gasps and looks to his back. “Ray?” He doesn’t see the other and there is no verbal response. He looks around trying to figure out which way he had come from. “RAY!!!” He lets out a roar calling out to his witch partner. He doesn’t hear anything other than some normal birds flying away due to his roar. He feels panic rise up in him and so he tries flying in one direction. He’s gotta try to find a way back. He just hopes that Ray is there. He flies for a bit then spots the school and heads for it flying over to where him and Ray had been. He notices that Ray is no where to be seen. He turns to look to off in the distance. “Ray!” He flies off again looking around the ground that he flies over trying to see if he can spot the other. He even lets out some roars to call out to his partner. He is looking for any kind of response. He goes to the ground on a hill needing a break. He isn’t used to flying yet. He looks around himself not sure what to do. He doesn’t know where Ray is. He turns to look behind himself when footsteps are heard. His hopes are dashed when he doesn’t recognize the one standing there. 

“Are you lost familiar?” The woman questions with a slight smile on her face. She seems kind enough and is dressed for a walk around nature it looks like.

Ryan transforms to his human form. He needs to be able to talk to her since she’ll understand him in human form. “I accidentally lost my witch. I’m looking for him.” He explains to the woman with her witch hat tipped far forward. He gives a description of Ray. “Have you seen him?” 

The woman looks a little thoughtful for a moment then seems to come to a decision in her head. “Oh. The witch that fell from the sky. My that was a fright.” 

Ryan’s heart drops upon hearing this and he almost grabs the woman for more information. He holds himself back knowing that grabbing her will not help at all right now. “Is he alright!?!” 

“My familiar took him to a farm owner.” The woman tells Ryan gesturing for him to follow her. “He did need some healing and the farm owner is actually pretty good at patching others up. I’m sure once he wakes up he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thank you. I am so sorry this happened and that you had to get involved in this.” Ryan follows the woman as they begin walking along. He looks away really feeling bad for what he had done to Ray. He has no doubts that the other will tell him that he forgives him. He just doesn’t feel like he deserves such words.

“Oh don’t worry about it. We’ll even take a shortcut.” 

Ryan looks and sees a magical portal leading to a typical looking farm. He follows the woman through the portal and towards the barn. He hurries inside when she opens the door and he looks around only to freeze. He sees others in magical chains. He notices that they all must be familiars judging by size or how they look. He spins around and glares at the woman who shuts the door. “What the hell is this!?!” He demands getting ready to transform. He doesn’t care if he isn’t in control. He just needs to defend himself. 

“Do not be alarmed.” The woman doesn’t approach at all as she watches Ryan. “These familiars are ones who are here to learn to behave.” 

Ryan hears a wooden plank creak behind him so he transforms into a dragon, finding that this place is indeed large enough to allow this. He roars at the woman only to have a chain to be thrown around his neck from behind. He struggles against it swinging his spiked tail at the man holding the chain. 

“Temper temper.” The woman lightly scolds as Ryan snaps his sharp teeth at the man. “You need to learn to behave.” She casts a spell that sends a small ball of magic at Ryan. She watches as the dragon rears up with a roar then collapses unconscious. “It’s no wonder you lost your witch.”


	12. Chapter eleven:

Ray groans as he sits up blinking as his vision is blurry. “Huh? Ryan?” His vision manages to focus allowing him to see branches and leaves. He looks down realizing he landed just right on a thick branch which means he didn’t go all the way down to the ground. He must have briefly been knocked out or something though. He carefully climbs down trying to ignore his aching body. He lands his feet on the ground and asses his wounds. He mostly has cuts, scrapes and bruises. He was lucky. He looks around the forest area trying to figure out just where exactly he is. “Ryan?” He listens for any roars though none come. He starts walking trying to figure things out. He spots some surrounding fields though he ducks behind a tree hearing someone talk who isn’t Ryan. 

“Man. Why did we get the sucky job of going on a hunt for that damn witch?” A male voice complains with a groan as footsteps can be heard. He is very clearly walking along with some others. “I mean we got what she wanted. Isn’t that enough?”

“Aren’t you forgetting that we need both witch and familiar?” A second voice speaks this time a females voice. She sounds a bit annoyed by the fact that the other seems to be forgetting something important. “That witch is a big threat. Need I remind you that the bond between witch and familiar can break the spell on its own?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Lets just get that dragons witch and get back. My nose is itchy so I think a storm is coming.” The first males voice complains as the group walks past Ray’s hiding spot. 

Ray covers his mouth to hide a gasp upon hearing the mention of a dragon. He knows that it has to be Ryan. He can’t just leave his familiar there in their grasp. He’s gotta do something. He pulls out his wand and makes a recording bubble spell which is almost like quickly drawing the bubble with a target in the middle. He takes a breath as the recording starts. “It’s me Ray.” He speaks softly to not alert the others to his location just yet. “Me and Ryan accidentally went away from the school and I don’t have a lot of time. A group has kidnapped Ryan. I am going to try to get him back. Please send help. We might need it.” He taps his wand against the bubble then waves his wand around the bubble concentrating on Burnie then the bubble wizzes off to send the message. He hides his wand only to come out of his hiding place. “Hello!” 

The group who was about to leave the area spin around and see Ray in which the witches get their wands out. The familiars of the group also get ready to transform. 

Ray raises his hands in surrender. “I surrender.” He tells them with a serious look on his face even with the cut on his right cheek. “Take me to my familiar.” 

One of the men of the group grab Ray and hold his arms in place as if he is under arrest, while a female witch makes a portal that they take Ray through. 

Ray doesn’t struggle as he is taken to a barn only to be lead up some wooden stairs painted black along the side. He finds witches sitting in cages when they enter the upper floor area of the barn. He can see that they are scattered around though there is only so many here and they can’t reach each other. He is tossed into a cage as well and its only tall enough for him to be able to sit up. He can’t stand in it. 

“And don’t think you can get any sort of magic past it.” The annoyed female tells Ray checking her wand. “There is a special magic lock that means no magic can enter or leave the cage.” 

“I want to see my familiar!” Ray demands grabbing the bars of the cage though the group only leaves him there. 

“They got you too?” 

Ray turns to look to the witch in the cage beside him in which he sees that it is a female with tired sunken eyes. “I should have just tried to find where they took my familiar.” He hangs his head. “I shouldn’t have surrendered. I should have known that they wouldn’t take me to see him.” He drops his hands to his sides. 

“You wanted to help your familiar.” The female tries to point out to Ray who doesn’t even look up at her. “We all make mistakes when we focus on wanting to help those we care about.” She shifts as if trying to look at his face again. 

“We haven’t been partners for long and I’ve already failed him.” Ray closes his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek landing on the hard metal bottom of the cage. He supposes that this must be how Ryan feels when he messes up with him. He wants to help Ryan so much so he won’t have to feel this horrible feeling ever again. He swears it is like tearing him apart. 

The female tries to reach out towards him wanting to comfort him though he is just out of reach. She can’t reach him no matter what she tries. She pulls her hand back and sighs heavily. 

The two turn hearing some banging coming from downstairs. 

“Come on!” A voice snaps as can be heard though muffled through the wood floor. 

That is when a loud zebra noise can be heard as well as stomping hooves. 

“Daniel!” The female calls out hurrying to the other side of her cage clenching the bars there. She looks around as if trying to see the other through the hay and wood. “Let him go!” She calls though she can’t see anything as it is all blocked with the hay and wood.

“They can’t hear us from up here.” A man huddled in the corner of his cage a little further away from the woman and Ray. “They put up that spell. We can listen but they can’t hear us.” He reminds her with a glare and Ray happens to notice his witch hat in the other corner of the cage as if hes given up all hope. “The spell they used is still up. It’ll always be up.” 

Ray turns to look at the hay that is on the floor as the female collapses sobbing. He realizes that they might need to get clever if they are going to escape. He reaches out grabbing a piece of hay. He brings it back into his cage. He pulls out his wand and casts a spell to make it a flower instead. He tries to toss it through the space between the bars though the flower is electrified and burnt to ash. He clenches his teeth at seeing this. He looks around as there has to be a way out of this. 

Back at the school Burnie is in his office working on some paperwork when he looks up as the bubble comes over. “What’s this? A recording bubble?” He watches it start up and sees Ray so he listens to the message only for his eyes to widen. He jumps to his feet and after the message is done the bubble pops turning to magical fading sparkles. He hurries out of his office and down the hall stopping as he comes across Joel, Geoff and Jack who all turn to him. “We have a situation.” He tells them in a worried panic. “Joel you’re coming with me. Geoff you’re in charge of putting this school into lockdown. No one leaves unless absolutely necessary. Every event is placed into cancellation until further notice.” 

“Burnie. What is going on?” Jack questions moving a little closer to the other who takes a breath. 

“The students are in danger.” Burnie informs them with a look of concern and fear. “One pair have been kidnapped. One was able to send a message. Ray and Ryan are in an unknown groups clutches.” His report makes the others look very fearful. “We need to respond now.” 

So the adults split up into groups to try to deal with this, Joel joining Burnie as they use a broom to fly off and Geoff taking Jack to get the lockdown in order. 

None of them noticing that someone nearby had heard all of this. 

Gavin turns and runs to go find Michael needing to tell him about what is going on. He tries his partners room which he finds the other is indeed there. He doesn’t even let the other speak before he starts quickly talking. “Ray and Ryan are in trouble! The teachers are putting the school under lockdown. Burnie and Joel flew off to try to save Ray and Ryan.” 

“Whoa whoa.” Michael places both hands onto Gavin’s shoulders causing the other to stop his panicked ramblings. “Slow down for a moment Gav. What happened to Ray and Ryan?” He stares into the others eyes to make sure that they are focused on this together. 

“They got kidnapped. That’s all I know.” Gavin informs Michael whose eyes narrow with anger that is not directed at his partner. 

“Gavin. We are going to go and help them.” Michael tells him with a serious angry tone in his voice that matches the expression on his face. “Whoever fucking took them is going to be in fucking big trouble.” 

Together the two of them hurry down to the courtyard and Gavin turns into his familiar form. 

“Wait!” 

Gavin and Michael turn as Geoff and Jack approach them though there is no friendly looks as it is all tense and serious. 

“Don’t try to fucking stop us.” Michael warns the two of them as he glares still feeling anger still pumping through him. He turns his body to face Gavin while looking over his shoulder. “We are going to help our friends. And damn it to hell if you stop us. We won’t go quietly.” 

“We’re not here to stop you.” Geoffs words cause Michael to blink in surprise. “We want to come with you.” He takes a breath. “Look. We want them to return safe just as much as you do. They just got each other as partners. We need to help them. And don’t worry. The two of us are ready to take the blame if Burnie decides to give out punishment. We can say that we got you to come with us because we were worried that a group would overpower Burnie and Joel on their own.” 

“What about the lockdown?” Michael reminds the mustached other to the thing that the two were supposed to be doing.

Geoff waves it off. “I put Griffon in charge of that. I know that thing will be okay. Though we will have to worry. There will be a spell put up the prevents anyone not authorized from leaving the grounds.” He takes a broom that Jack hands him as Jack happens to have two brooms ready. 

Michael nods and climbs onto Gavin who takes to the sky once the other is securely on. 

Geoff and Jack are swift to join them in the sky and glance back just in time to see the spell be put up. They turn back and follow the pair who fly slower so the two can keep up. 

“Do you have any idea where we should start looking?!” Michael calls out to the two riding alongside them. He keeps a look out on the ground for any signs of anything suspicious. 

“No. But there has to be some kind of hint or something.” Geoff admits making sure to stay clear of Gavin’s wings. He just hopes that they’ll be able to find the missing pair. “Maybe a large building big enough for a dragon. Or maybe something that just stands out?” 

The two pairs continue to fly looking for any clues they can see from flying overhead.


	13. Chapter twelve:

Burnie and Joel are flying along when suddenly they are knocked from the sky by some kind of black geyser. They are falling towards the ground only for Burnie to pull out his wand. 

Burnie casts a spell putting a bubble around them allowing them to float. 

Joel turns into his familiar form and is holding onto his witch’s shoulder.

Burnie looks to the geyser that appears to be solid trapping the brooms within it. He lowers them to the ground and soon enough they are surrounded by witches and familiars as soon as the bubble pops. He also notices something strange as there is more familiars than witches. 

Not to mention the chains placed on the extra familiars mainly around their necks or chests. 

Burnie has his wand ready to try to defend himself and his familiar. “What have you done to my students!?!” He demands of them and Joel attempts a hiss at the enemies. He quickly casts a spell to blast back a chained zebra familiar who lands on its side. “We will defend ourselves.” He warns the group wand at the ready. “Now answer me. What have you done with the students?!” 

“I do believe I can give you some answers that you seek.” 

The group parts and a woman with streaks of grey in her auburn hair comes through. She stands tall with flowing hair as she glares at Burnie with her hazel eyes. “Long time no see.” Her flowing blue dress even flows in the wind without revealing anything. 

“I thought you were still in prison.” Burnie responds not lowering his wand as he remains ready to defend himself.

The woman raising her own wand. Her wand looks like a straight dark brown stick with some kind of brown wood twisted both ways around it. “No prison can hold me.” She sends a blast at Burnie who makes a portal then another to send it flying back at her. She catches the blast with her wand and she holds it up as the ball of magic floating above the wand. “You can try to be clever all you want. That doesn’t mean that you are going to win here.” 

Another witch flicks a wand with a vine around it. 

Burnie tries to jump away from vines trying to grab him only to get blasted into the vines by the woman he was talking to. He finds his familiar being separated from him and his arms trapped at his sides. He struggles and tries to wave his wand though the vines are too tight. 

Joel tries to escape as well only for one witch to send a spell at him which causes him to fall unconscious. 

“Joel!” Burnie calls out at the sight of his dearest familiar fainting due to the spell. He turns to glare at the woman with venom in his gaze. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that dear Burnie.” The woman moves over and places a hand on his cheek. “Your familiar will be taken care of.” She grabs his chin and turns his head to some of the familiars that don’t seem to have a witch with them. Her action causes Burnie’s eyes to widen as he realizes this. “Things are almost in place. I will be taking my rightful place in this world. At the top. And this time you won’t be there to stop me.” She releases him as roughly as she can by slightly throwing his head back. She moves away signalling to the others to get the two out of here. 

“You will be stopped. Evil never wins.” Burnie tells the woman as a portal is made to take them to someplace. 

The woman slightly looks over her shoulder at Burnie with a very slight glance. “In stories and movies perhaps. Real life is not as simple as that.” She stays there as the others go through the portal, the vines moving by the magic of the one that summoned them, then turns away when said portal closes. “I would gloat. I just have some more important business I need to do.” She creates a different portal and heads through it. 

Ray turns when someone is taken to a cage that he can see. His heart slightly stops for a moment upon seeing Burnie being locked in a cage. “Burnie!?!” 

Burnie turns and sees Ray in which he grabs the bars sitting up as he does so. “Ray! I got your message and I came to try to stop what was going on. They took Joel. They’re forcing familiars to do what they want.” 

“I know that they’re forcing familiars to do their evil work.” Ray informs him and gestures around himself. “These are all of the witches who have had their familiars taken away.” He looks back to Burnie gripping the bars on his own cage as he watches the other. “We have to figure out something. There has to be a way to stop them! We can’t just let them get away with this. The familiars are below us however they cannot hear us at all. We can listen, they only made sure that the familiars won’t be able to hear us.” 

Burnie looks around then closes his eyes softly and he looks down. He lets out a heavy and sad sigh as he lowers his head. His hands sliding down off of the bars to settle on the floor on either side of him. “I am so sorry.” His words cause Ray to tilt his head. “This is my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Ray questions to Burnie upon hearing this come from the other. He doesn’t understand how this could be the others fault.

“It was a year before I opened the school. I was helping out his majesty Gus at the time.” Burnie begins the story of what had happened. He can feel the guilt start to overwhelm him though he continues the story. “Gus didn’t drink back then. His wife and queen was his familiar.” He can remember how the queen would transform with grace and beauty into a swan. “They had children together and let them lead lives out of the spotlight for the first while. Wishing for their childhood to have some freedom away from the attention of the media. Before they would be showered in media attention. Plus it’d be hard to find the right familiar if you’re in the media all the time.” He can’t bring himself to look at Ray and all he can do is give the other the explanation that he deserves to hear. “One of those children was a girl named Darcy. She was the first child and the next for the throne. She did have a familiar that she met by accident one day when checking out a park garden. A familiar of a white rabbit named Angel. The two bonded rather quickly and Angel went to all of Darcy’s royal classes with her. When Darcy turned eighteen she would be presented to the media and people a few days after her birthday. However that would not come to pass. The day before they would present her as the next heir to the throne I found out something. Something she didn’t want anyone to know.” 

“What was it?” Ray questions as he leans closer in interest.


	14. Chapter thirteen:

Burnie takes a breath before he continues with what he was telling Ray. “I walked in on her performing dark magic on the librarians parrot familiar who had tried to help her find a book. She had used it as an excuse to separate them. Angel was waiting with the librarian to keep him distracted. I demanded to know what she thought she was doing. She told me that she could make an army of familiars that would obey every command. She said that it was for the good of everyone. I knew it was wrong though.” His hands clench tightly into fists and he slams one against the floor. “I had to have a magic duel with her. My experience and knowledge allowed me to beat her. I magically restrained her and with the librarians help the familiar snapped back to normal. Darcy was locked away for what she had done. Angel disappeared before we could catch her. Gus fell into heavy drinking. He stepped down and his son Spire stepped up and took his parents throne. He now leads with his hyena familiar. He showed that he truly was a better pick for the throne. I left and made the school. Hoping to teach the new generation better.” 

“Are you saying that Angel is the one who is doing all of this?” Ray presses Burnie a little on this only to get a shake of the head. 

“No. Darcy managed to escape some how. She is the one behind this whole thing. She wants to take back the throne. I didn’t see Angel anywhere.” Burnie slams a fist against the bars of his cage. “I should have taken care of Darcy when I had the chance! Then none of this would be happening!” 

“No one knew that she would escape.” Ray points out to Burnie with slight sympathy in his gaze. “However we do need to do something. She needs to be stopped.” He looks around trying to figure out a way out of the cage. He can’t let this go on. “Magic may not work though there has to be someway out of this. A witch is the only one who can bring their familiar back to their senses. Hence us being stuck up here.” 

Burnie blinks open his eyes upon hearing that last part come from the raven haired student. “A witch and familiars bond is stronger than anything in the world.” His spoken words cause Ray to turn to look to him wondering if he has something figured out. He looks up at the other though doesn’t meet his eyes. He can still feel his heart heavy with guilt because of the past. “Ray, Ryan still can’t fully control his familiar side. Right?”

“Yeah. Why?” Ray blinks at this being brought up. He has a feeling that this could lead to something that may help out in the end. He waits in quietness to let the other explain what is on his mind currently. 

“That inexperience might be our only ticket to getting to them.” Burnie tells Ray looking away to look at the floor as if trying to see the familiars below. “They will try to do the spell where they’ll try to make Ryan do whatever they want. However since Ryan is not in full control the spell won’t be as strong as on those who have full control. Since it has to keep two sides at bay instead of just the main one in control.” He tells the raven haired male who seems to be understanding what he is getting at. “That spell can be easily broken if it is weakened. They probably didn’t plan for Ryan still learning about his other form.” 

“How will we break the spell on him though?” Ray brings up as a question to the others plan. “I mean it is sounding good. There is just that part.” 

“Your bond. The two of you share a bond. A witch and familiar bond is true strength.” Burnie informs Ray and he reaches out grabbing some hey off of the ground. “Are you ready to put your bond with Ryan to the test?” 

Ray still isn’t sure about all that Burnie is telling him as he doesn’t understand how he can reach Ryan from here. 

Michael sighs heavily as they don’t see anything so far. “Come on. There has to be something!” 

“Lets land for a moment. We’ll figure things out.” Geoff suggests and suddenly Gavin lets out a screech. 

“Gavin?! What is it?” Michael follows his partners gaze to someone on the ground who looks to be waving at them. “What the hell?” He lets Gavin head down with Jack and Geoff following. 

Everyone lands on the ground safely and the person who waved them down hurries over. 

The person has wavy dark blonde shoulder length hair. Her dark brown eyes could be mistaken for black if given enough distance. She has on a long white dress that doesn’t fly much in the breeze. She also has on a black sweater on top and her feet are completely bare. “Please. I need your assistance.” She explains to the group as her pale skin almost seems to glow softly. “I don’t have much time right now.” 

“Who are you?” Geoff demands a little tense just in case this is an ambush of some kind. His uneasiness is also causing Jack to be tense. 

“My name is Angel.” The woman informs them almost as if she is ashamed of that name. “I am a familiar who has broke away from her witch. There is something that you must know though. Before I must go.” She takes a heavy breath then stares right into Geoffs eyes, not paying much attention to the others currently. 

Michael is staying with Gavin just in case. 

Gavin is still in his familiar form. 

Jack is staying close to Geoff and is ready to move if the situation calls for it. 

“My witch turned evil and did horrible things. Now she’ll come looking for me. I am not at all innocent however. I shared my family’s ancient scrolls on some dark magic. Telling her that she should be able to use dark magic. Despite what her parents said. When she used it on a familiar I went to check on her after someone else came in and talked to the one I was distracting. I saw her lose to the one who found out, and realized that I would be in big trouble too. I took the scrolls and ran away. I wish to share the location of the scrolls before she can get to them. She didn’t learn everything on them. They also have ways to undo what has been done. The location is in a farm house surrounded by roses just down the road.” Angel tries to give them the information while trying to not reveal who exactly it is. She has been avoiding it for so long she can’t help leaving out names or who exactly she means.

“Why thank you for that information. Angel.”


	15. Chapter fourteen:

Angel spins around to see Darcy standing there with a wide smile on her face. “My witch.” She gasps taking a step back. 

“Long time no see my familiar. I can see you still dislike shoes just like when we were working together.” Darcy greets back moving closer to Angel though Geoff moves slightly between them. She doesn’t look at all impressed when this happens as she stops walking towards the other. 

“Are you the one kidnapping others?” Geoff demands with his wand at the ready and Jack turns into his familiar form at his side. He will do what he needs to in order to stop her though he does need information like where the victims are.

“I am doing what I have to. I am the rightful heir.” Darcy tells Geoff not looking concerned about the battle ready stance the two have. She moves a few steps closer and Geoff fires a small ball of magic at her feet in a warning. “Everyone has forgotten the truth about familiars. They are only tools to be used as the witch pleases. This was covered up because they are a bunch of cowards.” She pulls out her wand and flicks it. “But I am not like them.” 

Shadowy beings appear and go after the two pairings who send attacks at them. They disappear into the ground when struck. 

One of these figures grabs a hold of Angel and throws her into a portal that closes afterwards. 

“Consider yourselves lucky.” Darcy continues as the four turn to her after destroying all of the shadowy beings. “That I am not here to take you four to be like the others. There is something that requires my attention right now.” She hurries through a portal that closes behind herself, not giving the others anytime to do anything to try to stop her. 

Geoff turns to look to Michael and Gavin. “You two. Find the place that was mentioned. Try to get the scrolls before that lady can.” He orders in which the two take off to do so. He looks to Jack who meets his eye. “We should try to figure out where her base of operations is. Can you see if you can smell anyone that we know around here? Maybe we’ll get a clue.” 

Jack nods his head and he begins sniffing around with Geoff following him. 

Gavin starts to head for the house though has to swoop back up when the place explodes into a flaming ruin of a house. 

“We’re too late.” Michael realizes as he clenches his teeth. He is glad that the flapping of Gavins wings is helping with the smoke so it doesn’t come for them. “Lets go back to Geoff and give him the news.” He pats his familiars neck and the two head back to where Geoff and Jack are. 

Jack and Geoff turn as the two land by them. They quickly understand when they lower their heads slightly and when they notice the smoke in the distance.

“You tried.” Geoff tries to assure the two. “We will just have to do what we can now. We might have to get out of this area. She might come for us.” 

“We still have no idea where their base of operations is.” Michael points out to Geoff as he remains riding on Gavin who moves a few steps forward. “Where exactly are we going to go?” 

Jack huffs and nods his head in one direction away from the direction of where the smoke is coming from. He turns taking the lead in which the others follow after him. He leads them to a home with a lady watering some flowers on her front lawn. 

The woman looks a little older with her black hair starting to look more grey than black. She has it in a long ponytail and her skin is tanned a little. 

Geoff smiles and gives Jack a scratch behind the ear as soon as he sees the woman. “Of course. Cassandra.” He can remember what had happened back then…

Geoff and Jack once lived next to two friends of theirs.

Cassandra and her familiar Jolene who was a black she cat with some white spots above her nose as well as pink eyes. The two were a force to be reckoned with. The two of them would often duel with Geoff and Jack for fun for the title of the strongest for the week. They had went out for a bit with Geoff and Jack for a bit of a trip to an outdoor farmers market.

“Look at these fresh farm picked strawberries.” Cassandra had mentioned as the four of them stood at the stand belonging to farmer Joe, as mentioned by his sign. She takes a moment to take in the smell in the air. “It smells so much fresher than those you get in the stores.” 

“You love picking your strawberries by snorting their freshness.” Geoff lightly teased his friend who gently nudged him with a laugh. 

“Oh shut up you.” Cassandra began deciding which bunch of strawberries she wanted this time around. 

Geoff has his attention brought to his partner who suggests that they get some of the blueberries that were there for some baking. He agreed so they began checking out said blueberries. 

Just before either of them could pick out what they wanted there was suddenly an explosion that came from a parked car. 

Geoff was sent flying and slammed on the ground hard. He was knocked out for a bit though as he slightly came around his ears were ringing as well as his vision being blurry.

The farmers market was a mess with others laying on the ground just like Geoff was doing. 

Geoff’s body felt so heavy he could only really raise his head. He noticed his familiar. He noted how Jack was blinking which gave him hope even with his fuzzy mind at the time. He then turned slightly and he caught a look at Cassandra who reached out toward her unmoving familiar. He didn’t have to hear her words to know that she had been calling out her familiars name. 

“JOLENE!” 

Geoff started to black out again as Cassandra managed to pull Jolene’s limp body into her arms. He fell into darkness after he had witnessed that scene. He later woke up in the hospital and he had learned that Jolene had passed away. 

Cassandra had been devastated and she had gotten a home away from the city. She had wanted some peace and quiet until she could join her familiar in the afterlife. She did make sure that Geoff and Jack knew since she said that they could visit her. 

Back in the present Geoff takes the lead moving closer to Cassandra who turns to look to them hearing them approach. 

“Geoff. Jack.” Cassandra greets them with a smile. “It is so good to see you both. And who are these young group? Are they some children I wasn’t told about you adopting or something?” She playfully crosses her arms across her chest. 

“Actually they are students.” Geoff corrects though he can’t help smiling softly at her light teasing. His expression quickly turns to serious as he remembers Ray. “There is actually something that we need your help with. Do you mind if we come inside?” 

“No. Of course not. Come come. Let us head on inside and discuss whatever is going on. I have some lemonade made in the kitchen. I can get a cup of it for all of you. I made it with lemons I grow myself so you know it is going to be awesome.” Cassandra leads them inside with the familiars making sure that they are in human form. She lets them settle in the older western style living room with comfy couches with a carved wooden coffee table. She brings out a glass for each of them and sits down with them. “Okay. Go ahead. I’ll see if I can help out in anyway.”


	16. Chapter fifteen:

“A pair of students were taken and we came out to try to find them.” Geoff informs her as she listens. “We found Angel who asked us for help. Turns out it was the same Angel who was the familiar of the witch Darcy.” He continues as Gaving tries some lemonade only to drink more as its good. He keeps his focus on Cassandra who looks a bit worried about what shes hearing. “Yup. That Darcy. She is kidnapping others and I am very worried about all of this. We couldn’t get anything to help Angel. We only got the information of who we are facing against.” He closes his eyes softly with a heavy sigh. “And it sounds like she is targeting familiars though she is taking witches as well. Using especially the familiars like tools. She actually called them tools to be used as a witch pleases.” 

Cassandra’s sweetness seems to disappear into a look of sadness and rage. “How dare she!!” She snarls with anger not directed to anyone in the room. She turns to glance to one of her photos of Jolene. She is quiet for a moment before turning to look back to Geoff. “Geoff. Consider me as someone who will definitely help out with this. That bitch had better watch her back. I am ready to fight alongside you all to save those familiars. They do not deserve to be treated like that. I couldn’t save Jolene from that car bomb. But maybe I can save these familiars who need someone to rescue them.”

“Well for starters you know the countryside better than us.” Jack is the one that speaks up this time though Geoff doesn’t mind it at all. “Do you know of any suspicious places around here? Or perhaps a place that might be big enough to hold familiars?” 

“There is a few places like that.” Cassandra admits to them. “There is a lot of space in the countryside.” She slightly turns and places a hand on her chin in thought. “Now that I think about it. There is one place that stands out to me for what you are describing to me.” 

“Go on.” Geoff leans a little closer upon hearing this. 

“There is this farm. They have a place that may be where they may be keeping them. I always wondered what they needed that big thing for. They didn’t have any farm animals after all. I just couldn’t get close as it is protected by a magical barrier and alarm system. I recognized the signs and knew not to get too close. I guess I shrugged it off as possibly a place for the familiar or something. And that they didn’t want to be disturbed. Though now I think I know the real reason why they have all that in place.” 

“That sounds like it.” Geoff nods in agreement as Cassandra lowers her hand to her lap to turn to listen to the other. “So now we will need a plan of how we can do this. We might also need to watch that place if we can. Though if she is using familiars as tools she must be using dark magic however….” 

“However?” Cassandra raises an eyebrow at Geoff who sighs and slightly lowers his head. 

“She took the source of information and the scrolls about them. So we don’t have the information on how to get them back to normal.” Geoff moves his head to look when he feels a hand come to rest upon his shoulder. His eyes meet with that of Jacks own eyes looking back at him. 

“Come on Geoff. We may have lost that. However we must remember that there is always a way. We will find it. We will help those that they have kidnapped before it is too late. You think not knowing something stopped us in the past? We had to go to the library in the city we grew up in to try to fix some things. I think the librarians even made a little game between them to guess what we’ll need to go in to research how to fix next.” 

Geoff blinks as a lightbulb goes off in his head. “You’re right.” He confirms and turns to look to Michael and Gavin. He doesn’t pay much mind to the fact that Michael and Gavin are enjoying the lemonade now. “You two are the fastest fliers. It’ll be dangerous though you two will need to fly to the castle. We’ll need help and there is a chance that if anyplace would have answers it would be the castle. The royal family has a special spell that will reach them to keep pranks and such from making it to them. So they can focus on what they have to do. I don’t want to risk the guards not taking this seriously. Not to mention we don’t know if we can even get any message spells to work to go past the enemies area. Who knows what they’ve disabled in the area that we don’t know about. So We’ll have to send a message in person. By sending you two.” 

“We’ll do it.” Michael agrees looking to Geoff, after looking to Gavin who nodded to him. 

“That’s quite the journey.” Cassandra points out in which everyone turns to her. “A few days at the minimum. I must agree that Geoff might be right. That there might be answers in the castle especially if the dark magic was used once on a familiar. If she is doing the same thing then they might be able to help. Plus we might get soldiers sent to aid in our fight.” She gets up to her feet. “I will gather stuff for the two of you to take on your trip.” She heads off elsewhere in the home with that. 

Meanwhile Burnie and Ray are still in their cages. 

“Okay Ray. Lay down. This is something that is not often taught even though it is legal to be taught. It’s not usually needed. Unless it is a situation like this or if a familiar is struggling too much for control, well more than usual. Right now it might be the only way to reach someone else because Ryan is inexperienced. He has times that he can’t control his familiar form. Which will create a possible gateway that we can use from here. Inexperience helps weaking the control a bit in these types of spells. Right now only you and Ryan can get through to each other from the gaps in the control. But it won’t be noticeable unless we do it this way. No magical lock can stop this because it is your bond not magic. That’s why it’ll work.” Burnie instructs while the other listens to what he has to do.

Ray is still a little uncertain though he trusts Burnie which is why he agreed to this. He wants to be able to help Ryan out after all. He doesn’t want the other stuck in such a place like this. 

“Close your eyes and concentrate on your familiar. Can you sense him? Reach out with your being.” 

“How do I do that?” Ray cracks open an eye to look at Burnie a bit confused after having heard this. 

“Think of it like finding your wand. Let your soul connect to Ryan instead of the wand this time around. You need to focus.” Burnie explains to Ray who closes his eye. “Keep your focus on Ryan. Let him inside and hold him close. You should be able to reach within his soul. You’ll think it’s a hallucination or dream at first.” He falls quiet to allow Ray to concentrate. He just hopes that this does indeed end up working in the end. He can’t think of anything else that will help them right now. 

Ray focuses hard on Ryan doing as it was explained to him. He does feel a warmth that the feeling like he knows it so well washes over himself. He welcomes it and mentally holds it close. He feels like he suddenly fell down and his eye blink open when he ends up standing somewhere. He sees a place with dark red air all round him with a floor that looks like he is standing on an invisible floor. He can see chains heading towards a specific area so he heads that way following the chains. 

Burnie notices Ray’s body go slack, the ravens eyes are still closed as he is still where he had laid down, and he lets out a breath of relief. “He’s in.”


	17. Chapter sixteen:

Ray pauses as he arrives to where the chains have all gathered. He notices Ryan curled up as if sitting with the chains wrapped around himself. He isn’t noticed yet since he is behind the other and his footsteps don’t make a sound here. “Ryan.” 

Ryan turns as Ray stops nearby when Ray can feel the edge of the invisible platform right by his familiar. 

Ray can’t get any closer to where Ryan is floating in the air just out in front of him. 

“How did you get here? Why are you here?” Ryan questions as he isn’t sure what to really think about seeing Ray standing there. He slightly glances around suddenly realizing the space around him. 

“Ryan. You need to break those chains.” Ray’s voice reaches to Ryan who once again turns back to his witch partner. He smiles softly. “I know you can do it. Unleash yourself.” 

“But I’ll hurt you. You felt me attack. Then I dropped you out of the sky. I can’t hurt you again.” Ryan shakes his head closing his eyes. “It will always hurt others without my opinion.” 

“Ryan. I understand how you feel. I gave myself up wanting to be able to reach you. However I should have realized that they wouldn’t let me see you. I felt horrible for failing you. For making that mistake. And I am very sorry.” Ray crouches down as his partner watches him do so. “We will have our rough patches. Both of us will. And that will be okay. We will have each other even during those rough patches. You’re a fighter. I know you are. Don’t take any of this lying down. I can sense the fighter in you. Unleash it. Don’t let them hold control over you.” He offers a hand to the other with his smile on his lips. 

Ryan blinks then smiles and wiggles until he can reach out towards Ray. 

As soon as their hands connect the chains crack then shatter causing them both to close their eyes. They open their eyes to find each other standing floating in the space with their linked hand still together. They are now on the same level as if the breaking of the chains has put them on the same level. They smile at each other and hug. 

“No more holding back. I am going to show you how much of a fighter I can be. Lets pound those fuckers into the ground.” Ryan tells Ray whose smile widens upon hearing this. 

“I am so happy to hear that Ryan. And I’ll be with you don’t worry. Pretend to still be in their control. We don’t want them to find out and find a way to stop us. We’ll keep our bond strong enough to resist them without them even knowing. See what you can do and let me know anything that might help the next time we see each other. I will gather what I can as well. Focus on me and send me a signal through our bond by reaching out to me within yourself when we can talk again.” 

Ryan nods his head in understanding then the two of them see darkness before opening their eyes in reality. 

“How did it go?” Burnie leans forward gripping the bars on his cage tightly as he sees Ray’s eyes open. He hadn’t heard any words exchanged as the Ray in reality did not move or even speak. 

“Ryan is going to pretend to be on their side.” Ray tells Burnie who listens to what he has to say. “He will gather whatever information he can. I told him to let me know when it was a good time to contact him again. We have a way to talk to someone outside of this part with the cages.” 

Burnie sighs in relief. “That is wonderful news. Clearly they made the area below big enough for familiars to turn into their other forms. Ryan might not be able to reach up here without getting suspicion placed on him. We might have to focus on what we can do without getting too much suspicion.” 

“Maybe Ryan will be able to find out something that will help.” Ray tells Burnie who makes a soft sound of agreement. “I will let him know that we are just above him. Maybe he will find a way to get to us or something.” 

“Let’s hope so. We’ll see what we can come up with in the meantime.” Burnie agrees to this. 

“By the way. Why aren’t we taught to do that with our familiars?” Ray brings up and Burnie lets out a breath. 

“Well it helps in situations that need it. If we just used it right away then it is often seen as going into their souls without real permission. Even though it is okay to be taught it. Getting to know your familiar and treating them as your partner is what being partners really means. In other words. Getting to know them in both forms is where the real bond comes from. Besides there has to be a connection there to start with. It’s better for emergencies like this one or other emergency times where it is the best option. I made sure that this would not be taught unless it really is needed. I want to make sure the real bond is formed between partners. As does pretty much the rest out there as far as I am aware. Though they keep it as an option to be taught, if the need arises that is.” Burnie explains and sees that Ray understands. He turns, as well as Ray, when the female that had spoken to Ray when he came here shushes them. 

She signals for them to be quiet gesturing to the door to say that someone might be coming. 

Burnie and Ray turn away from each other and wait. They now hear the footsteps heading towards the area with the cages. They keep their focus on where they hear the footsteps. 

A few people come up carrying bags on their backs that they toss to the ground once they are up. 

“Here’s your food for today. Be grateful. You can either eat it or starve.” The one who was the first in the room snaps to those in the cages. He looks like he doesn’t care about his appearance. He has scruffy light brown hair, a goatee, and dark blue eyes. He has on a black leather jacket that looks thrown on with a dark grey tank top underneath. He has black sweats and black boots with white fluff poking out from the top. He gives the signal and a paper bag is taken from the bags to be tossed into each cage. 

Once everyone has their food the rest leave though the scruffy man turns back.

“I don’t really care if you starve anyways. It’ll make our jobs easier anyways. If it was up to me you wouldn’t be fed. Though the boss tells us to feed you. Don’t know why.” The scruffy man then leaves after that. 

Ray looks inside of the brown paper bag he had gotten thrown into his cage. He finds that food has been carelessly tossed into plastic bags. He pulls it out to look at it. He finds a piece of shepherds pie just stuffed into the bag. He puts it to the side and pulls out another bag. He notes that this one is a few squished raspberries that he puts by the other bag. He pulls out a bag of water that is luckily not leaking. He finds that it isn’t much but it’ll keep them from starving or dehydrating up here. He resigns himself to digging into the meal given to him. He’ll get some better food when this all over with Ryan. 

Ryan is in his dragon form doing his best to imitate those who are still under control. He feels more in control of himself than he ever has before. He keeps Ray in his mind and knowing that he can feel the connection with his witch helps him out. He glances down as a dead rabbit is tossed into where he is being held. He supposes that this is his food though he isn’t really impressed with it. He leans down and eats it anyways. He knows that Ray is okay and that they need to stop this group. He’ll have to deal with what they give him. He will do it for Ray. 

Night falls over the land and Gavin looks out the window of the living room where Cassandra has set the two of them up to sleep; Geoff and Jack are set up to sleep in another room for tonight. He wonders how well Ray and Ryan are doing out there. 

“Gavin.” Michael speaks up from where he is on the air mattress given to let them sleep comfortably tonight. “We will get them help. Come on. Lets get some sleep. We are going to start our flying journey tomorrow after all. I just don’t want you to be too tired. I’ll worry about how you’re doing if you don’t sleep.” 

Gavin turns around to look to Michael with a soft smile. “Yes. I am coming Michael.” He confirms and heads over joining his witch under the blanket. 

The two of them cuddle close letting themselves fall asleep together to prepare for their journey to the castle tomorrow.


	18. Chapter seventeen:

The next day the five of them are standing outside with Gavin turned into his familiar form. 

Michael adjusts some ropes to help carry some stuff. He is glad that Gavin trusted him to put this on him. He also has a backpack on his back to also carry the stuff that they will need. He knows that though it is a bit much of stuff they will need all of it.

They have supplies, food, camping gear, a map, a few items to be able to use nature to help them along with magic, a charm to warn them of an incoming magic attack, and some blankets as well as a pillow for each of them. They took the pillows that they used last night which Cassandra doesn’t mind. 

“Good luck you two.” Cassandra wishes to them stepping forward as the two glance to her. “We will do what we can here while the two of you are gone. I made sure to mark the map with the information you’ll need to know. Like where the castle is, where my place is, and where the enemies place is. Don’t fly by the red circle. The red circle is the enemies place. The blue circles will guide your way.” 

“Thanks.” Michael tells her. “We’ll try to be as fast as we can. We will get the help we need.” 

The three nod as they believe in them. 

Michael climbs onto Gavin who stands tall once his witch is ready. 

Gavin spreads his wings taking off quickly flying off out of sight. 

“Good luck.” Geoff wishes to the two of them staring at where he had last saw them. He hopes that the two of them won’t run into any trouble. He would have gone instead of sending students… However he can’t help the fact that those two students are much faster. He is well aware that they’ll reach the castle before he and Jack would. He has to trust his students to be able to do tasks on their own. He turns to Jack and Cassandra who also turn to look to him. “Okay. Let’s try to scope out the area of the enemy. See what we can find.” 

The other two nod their heads in agreement to this idea. 

Angel looks around herself as she awakens from having been knocked out. She looks around finding that she is in an empty room that could be a small bedroom. She gets up and feels metal rubbing against her neck. She explores it with her hands to try to see what it could be. She finds a metal collar locked around her neck leading to a chain. She turns to try to see the chain spotting it go into the wall where it is held securely by the carpet on the floor. She spins around when she hears the door open. She sees her witch walk into the room leaving the door open. “Darcy.” She greets finally speaking the name she had tried to not speak of for so long. She still feels the terror running through her. She knows that this terror had stopped her from sharing the scrolls with anyone until she found out about what Darcy is doing now. 

“Oh Angel.” Darcy moves closer and places a gentle hand on the others cheek letting their eyes meet. “It has been so long since I last saw you.” 

Angel feels a heavy lump appear in her throat as she stares at her witch. She can still remember the innocent wonder of the world in her witches eyes… Before she turned down a path of darkness… “I did this.” She looks down and closes her eyes with sad acceptance. She blinks in surprise as Darcy pulls her into a hug. 

“It pains me to see you locked up in a room like this. Even though you left me with no choice.” Darcy informs Angel who she continues to hold close. “I want you to know that I don’t blame you for not coming to get me. You tried to hide the scrolls and I know that seeing my fate at the time must have torn you up inside.” She turns her head to look at Angel’s hair when she feels the other shake in her arms. “Angel. We can do this together. Just do what I tell you to. You’ll be there to watch me rise to the throne.” 

“Darcy.” Angel’s voice is shaky so she takes a moment to steady it before she continues with what it is that she wants to say. “I wish I hadn’t let you learn about that dark magic. Maybe things would have been different.” 

Darcy pulls away enough to look into Angels eyes. “Come now Angel. With you I am stronger. And you can be free. As long as you follow what I say and keep your loyalty to me.” 

“This isn’t right.” Angel almost snaps at Darcy who flinches slightly at hearing this. “I was just as caught up in the idea of power like you were! Now I realize the damage that has been done. If you don’t like seeing me like this then take a look at the other familiars you have! And think about how their witches would feel at seeing them like that! That time away gave me a lot of time to think. A lot of time to reflect on what I did in the past. I don’t want things to be this way. They don’t have to be this way. I should have never let myself get caught up in the fact that we had authority back then.” 

“Angel. You have a choice right now. You either can join me or sit in this dark room. The only sunlight you’ll see is through that small window. I can’t use the spell on you. Since you’re my familiar. Our bond would break it.” 

“Then leave me.” Angel transforms into her rabbit form and hops away aware that the chain changed size along with her turning to her familiar form. 

Darcy snarls. “God damn it Angel! You used to be all about these things! And now you fall into the weak mindset that the outsiders force upon everyone! You’re only lucky that you’re my familiar!” She spins around and storms out slamming the door behind her. 

Angel hangs her head letting her tears fall down to the carpet as she sobs brokenly in the room. Her small rabbit body curling up as she sobs with her long ears flopping down in distress.


	19. Chapter eighteen:

Gavin and Michael have been flying for a good while now heading in the direction they need to go while avoiding the place they can’t fly past. 

Michael gets the map out of the backpack. He is relieved that Geoff cast a waterproof spell on the bags and stuff so they don’t have to worry about them getting wet. He looks at it making sure that they are going the right way. “We are doing good Gavin. Just let me know if you need to land. We don’t want to push ourselves too hard.” 

Gavin gives a nod and continues flying letting Michael take care of the directions to where they are trying to get to. He knows that they could be running out of time as it stands so they really need to get going. 

After flying for a bit Michael turns seeing a flash from the corner of his eye. He spots dark clouds that look like a storm. He’ll keep an eye on it and hopefully it is going the other way. He doesn’t think it’ll be too bad though he doesn’t want to push Gavin too hard. He knows that they have a bit to travel so they’ll need all the energy they can get. He hopes that they’ll just be able to avoid said storm. 

Lucky for them the storm doesn’t seem to be heading towards them. 

It almost seems too soon when the sun starts to head towards the horizon. 

Michael places a hand on Gavin’s neck by his throat in which the other turns to him. “Lets go to the ground.” He tells his partner. “It’ll be best if we fly during the day. When we can see.”

Gavin nods then turns away only to head for a landing. He makes a good landing then lets Michael off. He stays lowered to let Michael get the supplies off of him. He turns to human form once that is done. “I guess we’ll set up the tent and take shelter. Maybe even decide on what we should eat.” 

“How about this. You decide on what we’ll eat while I set up the tent.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gavin agrees to that idea so the two begin getting what they’ll need out of the bags. He is glad that Michael is setting up the tent. He doesn’t remember setting up a tent in a long time. He does know he used to have tents in his parents backyard as a kid though. He brings his focus back to deciding on the food that they’ll eat. He finds a lot of fruit probably since it’s an easy thing for not spoiling fast. He checks if they have anything else that they could add to this. He finds a box with some bread in it to keep it from getting squished. He’ll start with this. 

Soon enough Michael has the tent up then turns to see how Gavin is doing with the food. 

Gavin is managing to get some good sandwiches made though he looks really worried. 

Michael sits down next to him. “Hey.” He greets softly and the other turns to him. He swears that he can feel the worry wafting off of the other in waves crashing against him. “Are you okay?” 

“I am worried about Ray and Ryan.” Gavin admits to Michael turning back to check on the food. “I mean we only know so much about the whole thing. What if they’re being severely mistreated? Like being hurt? They’re our friends. And what if to make sure Ray won’t be able to reach Ryan to break him free they starve him or something?” He stops his worried rambles as Michael places an arm around his shoulders. 

“I am worried about them too. However right now all we really can do is get to the castle and get help.” Michael tells him in which Gavin nods his head. “We’re really great with flying. I am very sure that we can make it before something too bad happens. Even if they are doing something like what you’re fearing I think that we’ll get help before it is taken too far.” He is glad to see Gavin relax a bit. He helps out with the sandwiches so they can eat before they will rest in the tent. 

Jack crouches in the bushes and he can see a barn. He remains in his familiar form for right now. He tries to look for anyone coming or going. He tries to sink further into the shadows silently upon spotting what looks like a patrol is going out. He can see more familiars than there are witches though the familiars almost seem to be in a trance. He doesn’t recognize any of them though. Despite this he tries to take in every detail he can while remaining where he can’t be seen. He is at a good distance though even from here he can smell a lot of different scents coming from ahead of himself. He can’t focus on a single scent as they all seem to just jumble together into one. He turns and is cautious with every step as he leaves that area trying to be as quiet as possible. He knows that hanging around the area for too long means that he could end up where he might be found. He picks up the pace once a good distance away so he can get to where he is going faster. He heads to where Cassandra is sitting waiting for the reports back from Geoff and Jack. He can smell Geoff being the one who is making the sounds of footsteps behind him. He transforms back into his human form.

“How did it go?” Cassandra asks looking between the two as they stop to stand side by side. She goes quiet to let them speak without any interruptions. 

Jack is the first to speak between the two. “I watched the barn. I saw a patrol come from there. More familiars than witches. All in their familiar forms. They definitely were under the spell. They seemed to be like in a trance. I didn’t dare get any closer. If I did I would have been caught no doubt in my mind. I could smell all sorts of smells. They definitely have a lot of people there. I think that it works as their main area with the mind controlled familiars. I can’t tell you much though. The scent was too jumbled together.” 

“So they’re either making sure the area is still clear or they might be seeing if anymore witches and familiars come into the area.” Cassandra assumes after ensuring that Jack is done speaking. “I mean. That’s how I would interpret that behaviour.” She turns to Geoff to hear what he has to say. 

“I didn’t find much. No one was around the area I looked in.” Geoff admits with a slight shake of his head. “I only spotted a few houses. No one seemed to be there and there were bars on the windows. As well as the curtains closed. I couldn’t tell you anything about what was inside. I tried to not get too close. Just in case they had some kind of alarm set up. Especially a silent one on my end. I also tried to not stick around for long just in case I unknowingly set one off.”

“Hm.” Cassandra glances down at this as she hums thoughtfully. “I doubt that they have everything in the barn. Who knows what they have put in the houses to make sure that not everything is in one spot.” She looks back up to Geoff meeting his eyes. “And you didn’t see any signs of any secret chambers or bunkers?”

“None that I could find.” Geoff confirms to her adding a nod to go along with his words. 

“Well it is good news to start with.” Cassandra stands up. “Let’s go back inside my place and plan this out. Maybe we can focus on the houses. There is a chance that they might have less people there. Especially since the barn is where the stolen familiars are.” She explains as the two follow her into her home. 

“We’ll have to make sure that we check for security alarms before we get anywhere near enough to try to get in.” Geoff says to himself out loud as he goes through his head trying to think of what spells might be helpful. 

“And before we try anything we’ll have to make sure that the area is clear of anyone who could sound an alarm.” Cassandra adds and the thoughtful Geoff nods. She has them settle down in the living room to plan how they will approach this. “Okay. So I think that we should see when there is less or no people in the area. Make sure we have the spells and everything we’ll need. Geoff will be in charge of that since he knows what we’ll need better than the rest of us. We will approach one or more homes and take pictures of everything then get out. We will review the photos later back here. It’ll be safer than analyzing everything there. Hopefully we can find something helpful and maybe even find a way to stall them from their plans. Or at least know when and how they plan to do what they want to do.” 

“I can check the area and sniff for any fresh scents.” Jack offers sitting up a little as the two turn to look to him. “Then I should be able to have a timeline of when we can hopefully get inside.” 

“Okay. I will help both of you in whatever way you need me to.” Cassandra agrees to this idea then turns to Geoff when he speaks. 

“Do you have a spell book about magical alarms? I wanna study up a bit before we try to dive into this mission.” 

“Actually I do. I have one just in case I needed something to protect my home.” Cassandra confirms and glances to Jack. “You can rest and prepare however you need to.” She sees him nod in agreement then she leads Geoff to her book collection. She pulls out a brown book with red magical writing on it. “Here it is.” She hands it over to him. “Hopefully something in there will be helpful.”

“I have a feeling it will be.” Geoff sits down open the book to start looking through the pages. 

Cassandra looks to her books to see if there is anything else she should grab for them to read up on.


	20. Chapter nineteen:

As the next morning rolls around Michael blinks as the tent is brighter due to the sunlight. 

Gavin shifts next to him as Michael sits up. 

Michael rubs the sleep out of his eyes and can hear some birds chirping as though greeting the day. He wonders if they are ignoring whats going on or are blissfully unaware of the mounting danger that is going on. He doesn’t ponder on it for long as he turns when Gavin groans. His eyes meeting that of his sleepy partners own. “Good morning.” He greets flashing a smile. “We should probably get up and get ready to head on out.” 

“Okay. Just another minute.” Gavin stretches raising his arms straight out as he does so before lowering them. He blinks a few times then finally shifts to sit up while Michael is opening the tent door to head outside. 

Michael breathes in feeling the crisp morning air hit his tongue. He begins packing up everything he can as he leaves the tent and its contents for last. He doesn’t want to force Gavin to get up before he is ready to. He is almost done when the other joins him outside. 

“Brr it is a bit cold.” Gavin mentions with a slight shiver as he stands in front of the tent. 

“Yeah it is a little chilly.” Michael heads over and starts taking things out of the tent in which Gavin starts helping with packing up those items. He finds that with their teamwork they soon have everything all set to go. He turns as a shadow falls over him only to see that the other is in his large familiar form. He can read the others look that his partner wants to get going so they get help sooner. He makes sure that everything is placed where they should be so that way they won’t fall during flight. He then climbs up onto Gavin’s back and pats his neck. “Okay. Let’s get going.” 

Gavin spreads his wings only to take off taking himself and Michael into the air. He stays there for a moment as Michael checks where to go. He turns to look the direction that his partner points. He flies off in that direction speeding knowing that Michael will be okay. He keeps alert for anything that he needs to dodge while flying in the sky. He will keep going until they reach the castle or have to take another break. As he flies he notices that some of the clouds up ahead are a bit darker though they don’t look like full on storm clouds. He flies past them continuing on as he hopes that there isn’t a storm coming. He decides that if there is he will attempt to outrun the storm. 

Unless Michael tells him that they need to stop, or if it is noticed that the storm makes it too dangerous to fly. 

In the meantime Ryan is brought out by the lady he had met who tricked him into coming to this place. He continues to pretend to be under control as he stands outside in the cool air. 

“Let’s give him a little test shall we?” The lady suggests rubbing her hands together as though she is about to enjoy something really good. 

“Are you sure about this Darcy?” The male who brought Ryan out questions the lady looking up at Ryan who doesn’t look back to keep up the illusion. “What if he is one of those familiars who can’t fully control himself?” 

“Don’t worry. He has so far been very well behaved.” The woman, Darcy, waves off the idea. “And even if he is it looks like the spell is strong enough to keep him under our control.” She moves closer until she is standing next to Ryan. She looks up at him. “Alright familiar lower yourself and let me on.”

If this was any normal day Ryan would have snapped and snarled at her for the idea that she isn’t Ray yet she thinks she can get on him. He however knows that his witch’s life is at stake here. He has to put up with it even if it is only for Ray. He forces himself to lower down and out of the corner of his eye Darcy seems pleased. He wills his body to remain still while the other climbs onto his back.

“Now lets see how well you fly.” Darcy commands and there is a huge hint of a smirk in her tone. 

Reluctantly Ryan spreads his wings promising to himself silently that when this is all over he will make sure that he takes Ray out for a fly with him. He flaps his wings taking off into the air. He at least can get a better view of the surrounding area. He can see some other familiars working with some witches on some battle techniques. He also notices that it seems to be only the group in the area. He doubts that this is some random farmland that they took over and their neighbours don’t know anything.

Unless they are too far away. 

Darcy leans close, so much so that Ryan can feel her warm breath brushing against his scales. “And just in case you do have troubles with control, if you try to throw me off I will shoot you with my wand. Making you regret it as you fall out of the sky. Then you won’t get any food today as an extra punishment.” 

Just great there went Ryan’s idea of maybe throwing her off from up high then trying to run. He doesn’t doubt her abilities if she can make familiars so loyal to her and her group. He starts to fly heading to circle around the barn for right now. He also hopes that she’ll let them land sooner so he can get her off of him. 

“Hm.” Darcy hums quietly to herself sounding rather pleased. “Yes. I do believe that I will ride you into the battle. It’ll be so grand. Lets try a few more things before I let you rest. After all tomorrow we will be on the move.” 

Tomorrow?! Ryan is going to have to warn Ray about the attack. He tries to seemingly remain calm as he tells himself that he will tell the other the first moment that he can. 

“Can you breathe fire?” Darcy questions then glances around only to tug on Ryans neck towards a cloud. “Shoot your fire, or other element at that cloud.” 

Breathing fire… Ryan hadn’t even thought about his ability to do so. He isn’t even sure that he even knows how. He opens his mouth trying to search the magic within himself. He finds some smoke comes out of the edges of his mouth as he struggles to ignite the fire. He really sure how he is supposed to do so, so he can’t get it done.

“Hm. I see room for improvement. Though we can’t do much if you can’t achieve that at the moment.” Darcy mentions so Ryan closes his mouth stopping the smoke. “Take us back down to the ground.” 

Ryan takes a turn barely missing the cloud with his wing as he faces the direction that he needs to. He heads for the ground trying to not show his excitement about getting Darcy off of him. He manages to land decently enough and lowers himself letting her off. 

Darcy does indeed get off of him letting him raise up after she has made it safely off. “Send him back. He’s inexperienced but it will have to do.” 

With that Ryan is lead back to where he remains when he is not being taken out. He goes in cooperatively and hears the door getting closed then locked behind him. He closes his eyes trying to reach out to Ray and after a few moments he is transported to where he was taken when he and Ray first made contact. He sees Ray and hurries to him. “Ray! They are planning to go on the move tomorrow!” 

Ray’s eyes widen in horror upon hearing this. “There has to be a way to warn them!” He tries to think of something though he cant as he only comes up with nothing. 

Ryan isn’t really sure either though he gets an idea. “I could try to escape and fly to warn them.” He suggests to Ray who looks worried at the idea. “I will be careful to not get caught leaving. Ray this might be the only way that we can get the word out about what is going to happen.”

After a few moments Ray nods his head. “Okay.” He hugs his familiar who hugs him back. “Try to be safe. Please.” 

“I promise.” Ryan assures him and after a moment the two step back. He places a soft kiss to Ray’s forehead making the other blush. He smiles more at the sight. “I will rescue you with the others.” 

“Good luck.” Ray kisses Ryan’s cheek then they let themselves wake up from this. He glances to Burnie who tilts his head curiously. “There is a plan since tomorrow they will be on the move.” He tells him quietly. “Just trust us.” He glances around worried that it’ll ruin the plan if he reveals it. 

“I have faith in the both of you.” Burnie assures Ray who gratefully smiles to him.


	21. Chapter twenty:

Michael and Gavin have been flying for a good while. 

Michael glances back to the storm as he sees a flash of lightning then a loud boom of thunder. He turns back to Gavin. “That storm looks really bad.” He mentions to the other who keeps flying though moves his eyes back as if to look to Michael. He looks back again trying to see if the storm is moving quickly. He swears that it is remaining on their tails. He turns back around when Gavin screeches at him. He spots the castle coming up in the distance. He brightens at the sight. “We are almost there!” His smile fades as he turns to look back at the storm hearing a powerful boom of thunder. “We gotta get there before we are caught in the storm.” He turns back to look forward and checks on how the other is doing. He knows that they can keep going so he doesn’t tell the other to land. 

The two of them keep flying even as the storm is starting to get even larger. They are finding that more clouds seem to be coming together to join with the storm. 

Gavin keeps going hoping to get to the castle in time. 

Soon the storm ends up right on top of them as the two of them are pelted with rain. 

Michael can hardly see through the rain though he is sure that they’re still going in the right direction. “Maybe we should land and wait it out.” He tries to suggest but Gavin turns giving him a determined look even as lightning flashes above them. “Okay. If you’re sure.” He knows that he needs to trust his familiar. 

Gavin nods then turns in the direction that they are going.

Michael leans close to Gavin starting to get cold from the wind so he is trying to stay warm using his familiars feathers and body. He is willing to get sick if it means reaching the castle in time to get help. He jolts when a lightning bolt almost strikes them. “Gavin. We need to land. This is too dangerous.” 

After the near miss Gavin nods though before he can swoop down he notices something flying towards them. He stops and stays in the air in the spot as he and his witch watch the figure.

Michael takes out his wand ready to defend them. He blinks as a large snowy owl stops a little in front of them. He can make out the form as the owl gets a little close to them. 

A woman peeks out from where she is on the back of the snowy owl. She has brown hair, a blue unzipped hoodie, a red scarf, brown eyes, and black pants with black runners. She looks to be a young adult and her hat has old feathers from her familiar covering the ribbon usually on the hats; since bird familiars do sometimes have to preen themselves. “Who are you?” She questions the two as the snowy owl familiar stays in the one spot. “And why are you here?” 

“My name is Michael and this is my familiar Gavin.” Michael introduces the two of them putting away his wand figuring that they must be from the castle. “We come from the school run by Burnie.” He explains. “There is trouble. Familiars and witches are being taken. Most likely to be used as an army by an evil group. We were sent to race to the castle to get help.” 

The woman sees the seriousness on their faces and nods. “My name is Tina and this is my familiar Delilah. We are the head of the royal guard. We were notified that a witch and familiar were heading towards the castle. I’m glad we spotted you because that is serious.” She gestures for them to follow her. “Let’s go.” 

The two fly together heading for the castle and Tina gets Delilah to land on a platform. 

Delilah changes back to human form after Tina gets off. She has black hair pulled into a ponytail, kind yet strong amber eyes, a black long sleeved shirt, a white ribbon on her hat, black pants, and dark blue boots. 

The two make sure that Gavin has enough room to land which he does then he lets Michael off, who also gets the supplies off of him, before turning to his human form. They lead the two new comers into the castle where it is nice and warm not to mention dry. 

Tina stops and uses a magical spell with her wand, that has a yellow diamond shaped stone at the tip with the round top surrounded by the branch as though it is wrapped around it, to help them all dry off so they won’t make much of a mess or get sick. She puts her wand away then leads them straight to where the throne room is. 

At the doors stands two guards in suits of armour. They both have on silver metal armour that seems to allow them to still be able to move. One has blue eyes and the other has green. With their helmets only on it is hard to tell whether they are witches of familiars. 

With Tina and Delilah leading them they go past the guards who don’t move an inch. The two get them to a spot where the four of them face Spire and another who is in the throne next to him. 

Spire has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, his hair is cut to hang down handsomely at about the middle of his ears in length. He is wearing a royal looking red top with yellow and black royal shoulder pads, black pants, and black boots. He has his crown on his witch hat.

The other in the second throne must be Spire’s hyena familiar as told by the hat. Her hat has a pink ribbon on it with a few real rubies placed on it. She has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, a black dress that goes down halfway past her knees, and black heels. Her hair reaches a little past her shoulders and she moved the ends to be on her right shoulder. 

“And what brings you two here today?” Spire inquires with curiosity as the four bow in respect. 

“We have some terrible news.” Michael explains as the others let him do so. “Witches and Familiars are being captured and unwillingly used to most likely create an army. We were sent to race over to get help. They are most likely using dark magic but got to the scrolls before we could. It is all being lead by a female witch.” 

“It can’t be… Could it?” Spire questions to himself frowning in concern then he sighs heavily. “I guess there isn’t really anyone else known for this.” He glances up somberly. “Darcy has returned and no doubt wants revenge.” He closes his eyes changing his expression to serious then he looks to those bowed before him. “You will have the royal family’s help.” 

“Right you are son.” 

They all turn and standing in the doorway with a beer in his hand is Gus. 

Gus heads further in and stops by his sons throne that used to be his. “Darcy is dangerous. And if what I overheard is true then we must act.” He takes a swig of his beer before continuing. “This time we’ll finish what should have been done in the first place.” 

Michael and Gavin are happy to hear that there will be help with this. 

Ryan slightly glances around as it is well into the night. He looks to the door to his space that they put him in. He tries to nudge it open but a lock rattles. He freezes and glances around though those there seem to be sleeping. He transforms into his human form and carefully opens the lock as it’s just a sliding lock. He keeps the door closed quickly becoming his dragon form again at hearing voices. He pretends to be sleeping listening as two people enter the area. 

“Man night shift sucks. I wish I could sleep like all of them.” One grumbles in a male voice as he walks past the familiars. 

“Yeah but we gotta do it. Don’t want anything happening while the others are asleep.” Another male voice reminds the first.

“Yeah yeah I know.” 

As the footsteps head away Ryan peeks at them. He sees them checking the area then he pretends to still be asleep as they head back around. He lets them pass and leave to outside. He turns into his human form once more and opens the door he unlocked. He carefully closes it behind himself to not raise suspicion right away. He carefully moves along heading for the way out. He stops at its entrance and peers out. He doesn’t see anyone though it is dark. He hurries out heading into a dark area to hide. His heart pounds in his chest as he barely sees two other guards walking around. He waits for a bit then ducks behind a tree at seeing them light their wands like flashlights. He stays still as a light shines on the tree for a few moments before moving on. He heads off in the opposite direction then transforms into his dragon form. He spreads his wings taking off into the air. He glances around trying to quickly get his bearings. He needs to figure out which way he’s supposed to go. He doesn’t have enough time and starts flying off in the direction his heart tells him to go. He keeps going then shivers as he passes through some kind of magic. He hears alarms ringing behind him and tries to fly faster away after hearing that. He should have known that they’d have something like that set up. He glances back to check if they see him. 

A bunch of people can be seen racing towards the direction he is going in. 

Ryan turns back and keeps going trying to fly quicker. He blinks as suddenly lights are shone up into the sky revealing him. He can hear a commotion then some magic flies past him. He keeps trying to go to get away. He has to get away. He has to. This is his only chance to get away and warn the others. He then feels something wrap around his neck pulling him down. He tries to break free but ends up crashing into the ground as he is yanked down. He closes his eyes as his breath is knocked out of him from the impact. He is tied down by black ropes as he struggles until he knows that he can’t get away. He tries to transform into human form as a final attempt but is interrupted as a foot is placed on his snout. His attention was taken off what he was doing. He looks up only to see Darcy standing over him. 

“So, you managed to break free from the spell did you? Impressive.” Darcy comments in which Ryan growls at her though it only makes her laugh. “And don’t you think that you’re going to be let off easy.” She snaps her fingers and wands another waves his wand as she moves back. 

Sparkling dust seems to move over Ryan’s face and for Ryan everything goes black.


	22. Chapter twenty one:

Ray and the others heard the alarm as Ray prays that his familiar is able to get away. He turns in surprise as a man comes over to him.

“You’re needed.” The man tells Ray and Burnie looks worried at hearing this. 

The man pulls out his wand that has an upside down raindrop that’s dark blue, that looks like the wand had grown on the end with two parts across from each other then wrapping once around the top to hold the gem in place. He uses it to lift up Ray’s cage then turns to leave with him. 

“If something happened it was my fault!” Burnie tries to tell the man fearing that Ray will be punished or killed, he doesn’t want to have that happen to a student and not try to step in. “Please take me instead of him.” 

“Nice try. But the boss ordered this one.” The man heads off with Ray as the others can only watch on in worry and fear. He takes him out to where they have Ryan held. He carelessly tosses him to the ground letting his magic grip on the cage disappear. 

Ryan struggles with a snarl of anger as Ray rolls in the cage before coming to a stop. He 

Ray shifts from laying on his back to sitting, he has to sit on the bars as the cage is now sideways from being tossed carelessly, and looks to his familiar. “Ryan!” He tries to reach out towards the dragon who continues to struggle. He turns hearing someone come up behind him. 

Darcy stands over him with a grin. “Hello there.” She greets with a cold tone in her voice and then she turns to Ryan. She chuckles as it doesn’t really matter to her if he transforms human again. She is sure that they’ll catch him easily. So she turns back to Ray. “This is quite amusing. I don’t know how one of you broke the spell but I am holding you both responsible.” She moves back then pulls out her wand. “Watch closely dear Ryan. This is an efficient punishment for the both of you.” She flicks it summoning clear walls. She waves her wand to summon water and throws the first part onto Ray. 

The water soaks him and pools around him though more will be added, which is quick to happen as more and more water is put in. 

Ray makes sure his head stays above the water even as it continues to grow. He is going to run out of space. 

Ryan’s roar turns enraged and he bursts up having lost control in his anger. His rage and loss of control assisted in him being able to break the restraints. He swipes his tail at those who came to try to stop him. He hits some of them but not all of them as some ducked.

One of the ones that ducked fires a black restraint at Ryan grabbing onto his dragon neck. 

Ryan swings his head while doing a quick huff of smoke out of his nostrils. He ends up taking the witch who tried to restrain him only to toss said witch around. He gets the witch to fly off and crash into a tree. He slams his paw down to make those that are still ready to try to stop him from getting close. He notices that Ray is on the last bit of air before he’ll be submerged fully under the water. He tries to charge only to get yanked back by black restraints the other witches use. 

Darcy can’t help her devious look as she steps closer to Ray. She puts her foot on the cage though her eyes manage to meet with Ryans as Ray calls out the others name. She figured that stepping on the cage would get Ryans attention. “You don’t know what you did.” She summons some more water hovering it in the air. “You see this? This is the last bit of water needed to make your precious witch be unable to get any air at all.” She steps off of the cage then sends the water down on Ray. 

Ray takes a breath before the water hits and closes his eyes as he is completely underwater now. 

Ryan’s control snaps back at seeing this happen as Ray tries to find a way out or a way to get air yet he can’t. He raises his head with a fearsome roar then opens his mouth as he glares at Darcy. 

Darcy rolls her eyes. “You can’t shoot fire.” 

In Ryan’s rage he doesn’t even think about it once let alone twice. He just does it as it feels natural to him. He sends a blasts of fire right at them. He causes those nearby to run away from the fire and even Darcy moves back by teleporting. He fires more fire at her hating her so much that he doesn’t care if she dies. He fires fire at a brave witch who has tried to get close to him to try to restrain him. He stops the fire as out of the corner of his eye he spots Ray reminding him of what he needs to focus on. He can see that the other is not any good at holding his breath, not to mention that he was also trying to escape or find a way to get air on top of that, and has almost passed out. He dashes over swiping the box with his tail breaking it so the water flows out. He turns into human form and crouches by the cage reaching through the bars. “Ray! Ray! Please be alive!” 

“Go. Run.” Ray looks to him looking weak yet pleading. “Fly away. Burn their attempts…” He pauses to try to cough up some water though doesn’t get much out. “Attempts to stop you.” 

“I can’t leave you Ray.” Ryan shakes his head. 

“Please…” Ray’s eyes slip closed and he falls unconscious.

“Ray?” Ryan questions in worry as Ray’s head flops a little after he has managed to pick him up. “Ray! Please don’t go!” 

“Oh well.” Darcy comes a little closer as Ryan stares down at Ray. “Now you have nothing to help you this time. You’re all alone in this world, once the water he ingested while you threw around fire kills him. In that cage there is no way that you can save him. You won’t be able to break away this time.” 

Ryan raises his head up enough to glare with deep hate at Darcy. “That is where you’re mistaken.” He gently lays Ray down then gets to his feet. “Ray is still with me. He is a part of me. He always will be. No matter what happens to me or him. He is my witch and I am his familiar. We were meant to be together! I love him! And I won’t let you put me down! You will not win!” He transforms into his dragon form and slams his tail against the bars of the cage trying to break it. He continues to glare at Darcy. He gets it open and turns away to use his front feet to gently get Ray out. He snaps at one witch that gets close enough to try to restrain him. His action causes her to fall back then scramble away when he snaps at her again. He turns to Ray and nudges his torso until Ray coughs up water. 

Ray blinks and looks up at Ryan. “Ryan?” He gets a smile and he smiles back. 

The two’s attention is turned to Darcy when she claps. 

“Well done.” Darcy tells them as he sarcastic clapping comes to an end. “However it is time to face the facts. Neither of you are leaving.” She aims her wand at them making a quick pattern that neither has seen before. 

Ray manages to stand but leans against Ryan who opens his mouth to be ready to breathe fire at her. He grabs his wand in his hand that is shaky as it’s cold and wet, ready to help out. 

A ring like a spell to possibly hypnotize them is sent towards them. 

Ryan huffs at Ray closing his mouth.

Understanding Ray scrambles onto his partner who then takes off into the sky. He holds on as Ryan hovers in the air with the ring vanishing. He opens his mouth again and shoots fire at those on the ground. He stops and flies to dodge the beams fired from wands at them. He feels Ray shift so he can use his wand and keeps doing his best to dodge the attacks. He even sends more fire at the witches below that try to move out of the way stopping their attacks. 

One of the witches catch on fire and starts rolling screaming as she burns. 

Ray uses a growing plant spell and wraps some other witches in vines that come from the ground. 

“Enough!” Darcy shouts and fires a black tentacle grabbing onto Ryan’s tail. She swings her wand downwards trying to pull the large dragon out of the sky, letting the spell do most of the work. Hoping to stun the familiar when he hits the ground.


	23. Chapter twenty two:

Ray fires a red beam from his wand breaking the tentacle. His arm that has the hand holding the wand is suddenly grabbed by another black tentacle. 

This time Ryan swipes his front claws at it destroying it. He then swoops down towards Darcy shooting fire at her. 

Darcy takes this opportunity and fires a beam ending with her arm getting a bit burned due to a late dodge. 

Ryan is hit on the head by the beam and crashes onto the ground tossing Ray off to also land on the ground. 

Ray hurries to his feet and hurries to his stunned familiar. “Ryan!” He checks the others head seeing a bruise on his head. He turns hearing a chuckle and Darcy starts to come closer. He pulls out his wand ready to defend himself and Ryan when he is jumped from behind. His wand is wrestled away and Darcy uses a spell.

“Lights out.” Darcy tells him then the next thing Ray can see is black as a flash from Darcy’s wand forces him to pass out. 

Back with Michael and Gavin the two watch as Gus uses a special spell to send a scroll of the plan that they have come up with to where Geoff is. 

Gus turns to them all including his son Spire. “Okay. Now we get ready for battle.” He snaps his fingers and servants come in with the royal families armour. 

The Hyena familiar of Spire, who is named Lyra, transforms and lets the armour be put as well. 

With them all ready to go Gus lets Spire and Lyra take the lead and even Michael and Gavin follow along. They arrive to where the royal army is standing in their lines, with the witches and their familiars wearing the royal armour standing together. 

Spire moves in front of them with Lyra trotting up behind him as they both stand tall.

Michael and Gavin stay back with Gus to watch. 

“Darcy has returned and she is using followers to capture and force familiars to become an army!” Spire announces to the army that listen with obedient silence. “We must stop her and free the familiars that are under her control! We will move in on the location from all sides. Do not kill if it can be avoided. We must do our best to free those that they have trapped.” He then turns to some guards up front. “Shadow, Rubin, and Iris, you and your familiars are some of our best track and search. So you will be in charge of searching for and freeing any other prisoners. Focus on the search more than fighting. The witches whose familiars are captured. Plus Darcy’s familiar sounds to also have been captured. Look for them and free them.” 

Those that were called upon softly nod in understanding. 

“We move out!” Spire turns and with Lyra at his side they begin to lead the way.

Gavin transforms into his familiar form and lets Michael get on as they’ll join those in the air. He also lets Gus get on board with Michael. He waits for the foot soldiers to go by then follows after the flying ones out to take to the sky. 

Spire signals to Gavin who takes the lead to show him where they need to go to make sure that they arrive at the right location. He leads the foot soldiers along glancing up every now and again to make sure that he can still see Gavin. 

“Hold on Ray. We’re coming.” Michael breathes softly to himself as he makes sure that Gavin is going the right way. 

They travel along working to get as far as they can before they’ll have to stop for the night. They don’t want to be too tired to fight by the time that they get there. They have planned for it to take one night break before they will arrive there. 

After traveling for awhile the darkness starts to come and Gus looks to the sky. 

“Let’s get down.” Gus tells Michael who glances back to him. “We will set up camp and rest for the night. So that way we will get there tomorrow ready to fight.” 

Michael nods then turns to Gavin. “Okay Gav. Let’s land.” 

Gavin screeches and swoops down to a spot that they make a camp for the night that soon will be upon them. 

Ray blinks as he begins to awaken and his vision is a little blurry. He finds that he can’t really move his body as it feels unusually heavy. He blinks a few times to clear away the blurriness then he finds that he can see cage bars. He’s back in a cage. He tries to move and though he feels stiff he can kind of push himself up. He pushes his torso up with his hands on the bottom of the cage to glance around. In which he does look around. His eyes quickly landing on Darcy, with her burns bandaged, who is standing by Ryan who is in his familiar form. 

Ryan’s eyes are open but they look like they are staring off into space as if he can’t see whats actually in front of himself. 

“Ryan.” Ray manages to croak out and Darcy turns to look to him as he continues to stare at his familiar. 

“Good to see you’re awake.” Darcy moves over to the cage and crouches in Ray’s view making him look at her. She smirks widely at him. “We have managed to reclaim your familiar. I had to use a different spell though it managed to work.” 

“Let him go.” Ray tries to plead only to be laughed at. 

“Oh you think you’re so funny.” Darcy rolls her eyes. “I am not letting him go. I am not letting any of them go. And because of the stunt the two of you pulled we had to delay our attack.” She pulls out both Ray’s wand and her own. “You know your wand was quite useful. I used it to channel the spell from my wand into your familiar to make him cooperate with us once more.” She informs him then tosses his wand off to the side at another witch who seems to be standing guard. “However I can’t have you go and breaking the spell again. If you did have a role in that which I am sure you did somehow. So You’re going to have to go away.” 

Ray feels his heart sink at hearing this but he does his best to glare at Darcy. “You can kill me. Just remember this. You will not win the war.” 

Darcy grins wider upon hearing those words come from Ray. “We’ll see about that.” She raises her wand which begins to glow and she waves it in a complicated pattern as if drawing out an actual magic circle; including all the details. 

Ray shifts to look around her trying to get a look at Ryan again. He wants the last thing he sees to be his partner. “Ryan.” He finds his voice better this time. “I know you can do it. Break free and get help.” He stares at what he can see of his familiar waiting for the strike to come. He doesn’t let himself look away when a glow happens and he feels like his life is being just drained. His eyes begin to slip closed, and he manages to look at Ryan’s eyes one last time before his eyes fully shut. He falls to the floor of the cage laying there limp and doesn’t appear to be breathing. 

The glow fades after this happens. 

Darcy moves out of the way to stand by Ryan. “Take him back. Tell the other prisoners that this is what awaits them if they try anything.” She turns away as the cage with Ray’s body is taken back to where the other witches are being held. She looks up at Ryan who continues to stand there as if waiting for orders. “Now then. Hopefully you’ll remember how to use that fire breath of yours.” She reaches up and as if knowing what to do Ryan leans down so she can climb up or pet him. She strokes his horns and neck. “Now that I have seen you in action I know for sure that you will be with me when we attack. We’ll go tomorrow. Can’t have another mishap happen.” 

Burnie is sitting in his cage anxiously then turns hearing footsteps. 

A cage is slammed down getting everyone’s attention and even Burnie stares in horror realizing that Ray isn’t moving. 

“Let this be a warning!” The witch that had brought Ray in calls out. “If any of you try anything this is what will happen to you.” He kicks the cage with Ray’s body in it with no respect to the young witch. He turns and leaves. 

Burnie feels tears go down his face. He reaches out and only manages to brush his hand against Rays. He shivers as he can feel that the warmth has already left. “I’m sorry.” He sobs to the young witch. “I shouldn’t have made you take such a risk. I am so so sorry.” He hangs his head as he cries blaming himself for the young witch’s defeat. 

No one else speaks as some watch while others turn away. Though all knowing the gravity of such a situation. 

After a few moments a voice finally speaks up. 

“Is there something we can do?” 

Burnie wipes his eyes pulling his hand away from Ray. He turns to where the voice came from a female in a cage that had been by Ray’s own. He can see anger and determination in her gaze, as if the death of a witch she’s only met here has brought back the spark to fight back inside of her. “It’s too dangerous.” He shakes his head and turns away to stare at the floor of his cage. “I am not going to let anyone else end up like him.” 

“I don’t care.” The female informs Burnie though he doesn’t turn back to her. “Now listen here.” She leans closer to the bars of her cage. “Either something will be done without you or with you. Make your choice. There has to be something that we can do.” 

Burnie turns to look around hearing some of the others making sounds of agreement. He feels the room become a bit lighter as if the renewal of the desire to fight against this has lifted the gloom that hung in the air. He sighs heavily able to tell just how serious they are about doing something. “Okay.” He agrees and turns to the female who had first spoken. “We’ll figure out something.” 

“Do you think we can do what Ray did?” The female asks hopefully though Burnie shakes his head. 

“I don’t think doing the same thing that we just did will end very well. They might even have made the spell stronger to try to keep us from breaking it again.” Burnie informs them and sees nods of understanding. “We are going to have to go for a different approach.” He glances down thoughtfully then decides to take a closer look at his cage. He is very knowledgeable about magical things so maybe he can figure out a little trick or something. 

The others watch half in uncertainty about that and half in hope that he will find something.


	24. Chapter twenty three:

Burnie doesn’t see any clear way out without outside help in casting a spell. So he then shifts his focus to anything else that they can do from inside of the cages. His eyes go back to Ray’s body as his mind attempts to work out how they can help stop this. He reaches out of the cage and places a hand on the floor. He closes his eyes and tries to feel the magic by letting his magic reach out to scan the area. He can pick up the spell on the floor that blocks them from talking directly to their familiars, the witches that are all caged with him except for Ray of course, and can barely manage to pick up the magic of the familiars below past the spells surrounding them. He opens his eyes after calling his magic back to himself. “They’ve really thought of a lot of things.” He mumbles pulling his hand back into the cage. He looks to the other witches who look like they are starting to lose hope that they can do anything after all. He turns away back to Ray as his gaze turns to sad guilt. He surely can’t let them try to do what they did before… He suspects that the group will be more prepared for that trick and it could end with all of these witches dead. Including himself. He just wishes that he could think of something to not make Ray’s death be in vain. And he certainly can’t let all of the familiars lose their witches. 

“Try sleeping on it.” The female suggests since it has turned dark. “Maybe we’ll find something tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Burnie lays down not really sure that he’ll get any sleep tonight. He closes his eyes hoping that something will come to him. 

As Ryan lays down to try to sleep by command since it is night he closes his eyes not noticing a small glimpse of a light hovering by him that disappears quickly. 

The next day Gavin is flying as the army is on the move once again. He keeps them moving so they’ll reach the area as fast as possible. He sees it coming up ahead and swoops down landing on the ground. 

“It is over that way.” Michael points after the two groups have gathered and he is talking to Spire with Gavin low to the ground. 

Spire nods his head looking in that direction. “Okay.” He steps a few steps that way while Gus dismounts to join his son. “You two go alert Geoff that we are here. I will move the guards around to surround the area.” 

Michael nods and taps Gavin’s neck in which the other rises then takes to the sky. 

This time they are the only ones that take off and they move around the area to get to where Geoff is waiting with Jack and Cassandra. 

The three are waiting by some trees and Geoff waves to Gavin who then swoops down. 

Gavin lands and lowers himself again. 

“The king, even Gus, are working to surround the area. So we’ll follow the plan given to us.” Michael reports to them and Geoff nods. 

“Right.” Geoff moves forward with Cassandra and Jack to move a little forward. He then gasps as it becomes noticed that Darcy has them all on the move. “That’s not good. She might be heading to attack.” 

Michael even notices Ryan flying up into sky followed by the familiars that can fly. He then turns noticing that Spire has them all charging straight for the group at seeing that they are on the move. “We’ll join them.” He tells the three then lets Gavin take to the sky. 

The three hurry over to the soldiers and join their ranks as Gavin takes a spot with the soldiers that have flying familiars. 

Darcy who is riding Ryan turns hearing a battle cry then she ducks when a magical arrow flies past her. She glares at the charging army. “Attack!” She calls and they all change to the charging army only to go after them as well. 

The two groups clash as witches and familiars begin attacking one another. 

Daniel the zebra familiar plows into a soldier witch knocking said witch to the ground then tries to slam his hooves down onto her. 

The soldier witch manages to roll out of the way in time and her familiar who is a puma swipes at the mind controlled Zebra to get him to back off. 

The swipe lands on the nose of the familiar causing him to rear back as blood drips from the scratches on his nose. 

The puma familiar lets out hisses and is showing teeth while her witch gets back on her feet. She sees the zebra prepare to charge so she charges first then when Daniel does the same she slams her body into his. She uses her well trained body to hit hard throwing the zebra to the ground. She leaps on him pinning him with claws in his shoulder and her paw resting on his side. Her armour helps with the kicking blows the zebra tries to inflict on her. 

The soldier witch uses her wand and tries to break the spell placed upon the zebra as her familiar focuses on trying to keep the zebra pinned. She finds that it is placed on there rather well and wonders if she cannot break it. 

The zebra manages to get a grip on the ground and throws the puma off ripping open its shoulder. 

Though the puma lets go before too much damage is done then leaps away. 

The zebra is limping from the pain though snorts as if still ready to fight even to the death. 

The witch uses a spell summoning vines to grab onto the zebra pulling it to the ground before it’ll hurt itself more. She glances around and sees others trying to get the familiars to stop or back down without killing them… Though the familiars seem to have instructions to keep fighting until they die as they keep trying even injured. “Find their witches soon so we can free them before lives are lost.” She whispers turning back as her puma familiar leaps at a witch that has come to try to free the zebra. She hurries closer ready to help her partner in this battle. 

Geoff and Jack are going against an evil witch and his fox familiar, while Cassandra is trying to get a great dane familiar to snap back to reality. 

Jack swipes at the fox familiar who manages to move back to avoid it. He lunges and jumps onto the familiar when it tries to speedily go for his neck. He rolls around on the ground fighting against this familiar.

The fox uses its back legs to kick at Jack’s stomach harshly only to receive a swipe across the ears leaving bleeding tears in them. It had ducked down to try to snap at the lion just in time so the blow wouldn’t land on its face. It snaps its jaws full of sharp teeth at Jacks face barely missing the others nose. 

Jack uses his back paws to kick the fox away even as it earns him some scratches on him from where the fox had a grip on him. He gets to his paws since he had just been on his back on the ground. He then charges at the fox once more to continue fighting. 

The fox snarling ready to continue fighting as well.

Geoff shoots balls of magic in the direction of the evil witch trying to break the bubble shield the evil witch put up. He has to jump to the side when the other witch summons rocks to come out of the ground to attack him. He is quick to summon a wall of magic in front of himself as the evil witch, who lowers his bubble shield, sends balls of magic at him. He uses his wand to shove the wall of magi at the evil witch. He manages to hit the other who is knocked backwards and down to the ground. He waves his wand to wrap up the evil witch in thorny vines. 

The evil witch tries to wiggle free only for the thorns to dig in causing bleeding. He uses his wand as a lighter with a small flick of his wand and burns his way out.

Geoff in the meantime begins summoning some sharp rocks under the evil witch which he manages to finish the spell when the evil witch is free from the vines. “You leave me with no choice.” He tells the other as he has figured out that the only way to bring an end to this is kill the evil witch, even if he wishes that it didn’t have to be this way. He flicks his wand and the rocks shoot up from underneath the evil witch. 

The evil witch gasps and twitches as he bleeds down onto the rocks that have pierced his body. His body soon falls limp. 

Geoff turns to check on how Jack is doing as he hopes that his familiar is okay. 

Jack has some scratches and bite marks though he is still fighting strongly. He leaps onto the fox familiar that cries out when seeing its dead witch. He sinks his teeth into the fox’s neck holding it against the ground. One of his paws, with his claws unsheathed, is on the others body to help pin it down. 

The fox seems to be choking and as blood drips from its mouth it tries to struggle some more until it falls limp. It’s eyes losing the shine of life and just starting ahead with a look of death in them. 

Jack releases the fox then turns to Geoff who nods to him. 

The two turn and join back into battle hurrying to a soldier who looks to be struggling a bit. They attack the grizzly bear familiar that is under mind control. 

Jack leaps onto the bear trying to also slam into it to try to knock it down. His back claws swipe at the bears legs. 

The grizzly spins around trying to grab onto Jack. 

Geoff in the meantime works with the soldier to use magic to use magic ropes. He tugs on one he gets on the paw of the grizzly causing the familiar to fall to the ground. 

The soldier then throws magical rope on top of the bear while Jack backs off to not get tangled in the rope. 

The two do their best to keep the struggling bear down so that it won’t escape to try to kill them again. 

Darcy points to Michael and Gavin who are flying closer for a moment then lowers her hand. “Burn them!” She commands to Ryan who opens his mouth and breathes fire at them as commanded. 

Gavin does a sharp turn and flies away a little before turning back to try to get them close to Ryan again. He tries to come to a stop in mid air only to be hit by the dragon’s spiked tail. He can feel the blood dripping on his chest relieved that he had just barely dodged a pretty bad wound. He feels Michael gently tug on his neck telling him to back off. He does so and just in time as Ryan swipes with his tail again. He flies away from the dragon to get out of reach when another blast of fire is sent their way. He swerves as a mind controlled Vulture flies at them and attempts to attack. He is faster than the other though this vulture seems to be persistent in chasing them. 

“Darcy!” 

Darcy turns her attention away upon hearing her name then spots Spire standing in the middle of the battle with some space around him. Her eyes manage to meet his and she smirks. She directs Ryan to turn then head down landing on the ground. She chuckles. “Long time no see little brother.” She greets him with a wicked smirk on her face. “Just so you know I will be taking back the kingdom that should have been mine in the first place.” 

“Not after what you did.” Gus takes a step forward from behind Ryan in which Darcy glances back unimpressed. 

“Oh. You’re still alive father.” Darcy taps Ryan’s neck and the dragon swings his tail hard enough to really hurt at Gus. 

Gus is knocked to the ground then as Ryan snarls at Spire to warn him to stay back Darcy pulls out her wand. 

“Goodbye for good father.” Darcy sends a blast of magic from her wand at her father which hits him hard. She stops it and thinks that Gus might still be alive. So she summons a black tentacle with her magic which wraps around his neck cutting off his air. She turns as Ryan breathes fire at Spire who manages to dodge it. “Right. I have to deal with little Spire.” She mostly says to herself as she just leaves Gus to suffocate to death.


	25. Chapter twenty four:

Angel perks up hearing the sounds of someone walking around and she wonders if it is Darcy. “Darcy?” She tries calling hoping that maybe she can talk her witch out of this. She hears footsteps come to the door then it sounds like someone trying to bust it down. 

Bursting in as the door flies open a soldier with a familiar of a basset hound come into the room. The two hurry and the soldier uses her wand to break Angel free. 

“What’s going on?” Angel questions turning to them worriedly. 

“We are from the kingdom. We are here to rescue those that the group has captured.” The soldier explains as she checks Angel over. “I am guessing that you must be Darcy’s familiar. I’ve heard about you.” 

Angel nods. “Yes. I am. And I have to stop her.” She gets away from the soldier and dashes off pausing as she steps outside only to see the battle going on. She brings her focus back and charges into the battle searching for her witch. 

Burnie tries to slam himself against the bars of the cage as he can hear the raging battle going outside. He only manages to almost tip himself over. 

Then two soldiers with their familiars including a calico Maine coon cat and a black bear. 

“We’re here to help.” One of the soldiers explains as they both pull out their wands. 

Burnie feels such a big relief to see them here and part of him wishes that they could have arrived sooner. 

The soldiers scan the magic used on the cages and realize what they need to do. They use their wands to cast the spell they were taught when faced with this kind of spell causing the cages to open. 

The witches come out and the Maine coon sadly looks down at Ray’s body. 

“I am sorry we didn’t arrive sooner.” One of the soldiers apologizes at seeing her familiar looking at the body. 

“At least you saved the rest of us.” Burnie points out not hiding the grief in his tone. He turns to the other witches. “Lets go! We have to snap our familiars out of it and stop this fighting!” He leads the way with the others following. 

The soldier with the black bear familiar comes along while the other soldier stays with the Maine coon cat with Ray’s body. 

The now free witches charge into the battle without fear desperately wanting to save their partners. 

Burnie rushes over to his partner grabbing him before he can charge at a Minotaur familiar. He has his partner around the neck since the other increased in size to help fight. “Joel!” He calls out trying to reach his magic out to the other who struggles. He hardly notices wounds being given to him as he tries to bring his familiar back to him. “Wake up!” He pleads and the other slows the attacks which come to a stop. He pulls back and sees his partner looking at him. He smiles with tear filled eyes as he knows that his partner is back. 

Joel snuggles against his witch happy to be himself again. 

Around them more of the witches are getting through to their familiars bringing the attacking numbers down to just being the evil witches and familiars… As well as Ryan…

Ryan shoots fire at Lyra who runs along dodging. 

Darcy is locked in a fight of magical beams against her brother. 

“Darcy!” Angel calls turning to her familiar form and hopping up at her witch. She manages to slam the arm holding the wand in which Darcy ducks to avoid her brothers beam.

“Damn it Angel!” Darcy snaps at her familiar and grabs her with her free hand. “Don’t get in my way! I have to do this!”

Angel tries to get free without hurting her partner. She notices Darcy fire a beam at Spire who jumps back to dodge it. 

“Look around you!” Spire tells her aiming his wand at her. “As we fight your minions are being outnumbered and are falling. Release this familiar and admit defeat!” 

“Never!” Darcy can feel glares at her from all around. She holds Angel close then looks to Ryan. “To the sky.” 

Ryan takes off into the air and flying familiars with their witches, including Gavin and Michael hurry after them. 

Darcy waves her wand and attempts to grab them all as well as Spire in black tentacles. She manages to get them but Spire uses a flash of light that dissipates them even the one on Gus… Though by now it is too late for him… She uses her wand to float Angel then waves it around in circles around Angel pulling out magic from her from their shared bond. She lets Ryan use his fire, claws and tail to try to keep the others at bay. “They’ll see. They’ll all see how powerful I can be with my familiar.” She mutters to herself too out of it in anger to see the pain she is causing her familiar. 

While Darcy prepares her attack a ball of light that is small appears by Ryan that goes towards him then fades. 

Ryan can’t move his body from the chains wrapped around him. He can’t see or hear anything that is going on and he can’t find a way to break out. He needs Ray here. He wonders why the other isn’t here yet because its been forever. He wonders if the other can even reach him now or if there is a spell blocking it. 

“Ryan.” 

Ryan looks around as much as he can only moving his head frantically upon hearing a soft yet familiar voice. “Ray?” 

“Ryan!” The voice of his partner becomes louder though Ryan doesn’t see him anywhere.

“Ray! Where are you?” Ryan keeps looking hoping to catch a glimpse of the other or see him hurrying towards him. “I need you. I need you Ray. I can’t get out.” 

“I believe in you.” 

Suddenly a warmth spreads through Ryan’s body and he feels like Ray’s presence has become a part of him. He can’t see the other though he knows that he is there. He growls with fierce determination and uses the burst of magic he feels to slam it against the chains breaking them into a million pieces that dissolve. His eye sight is brought to what his body can see and he realizes he has control again. He stops attacking those coming at him. He glances back at Darcy who fires something at someone below. He doesn’t pay attention to who as he chomps onto the arm holding her wand. He lets his sharp teeth really sink in. 

Darcy yells out in pain and is suddenly tossed off and thrown to the ground by Ryan. 

A seagull familiar with its witch riding swoops down letting the witch catch Angel to check on the poor familiar. 

Cassandra watches as Angel is caught feeling sad for the poor familiar. She believes that the other didn’t deserve what had happened to her. She watches the seagull land, and the witch gets off placing Angel on the ground only to see how the other is doing. She stays back to let the soldier witch help Angel to help make sure that she will be alright. 

Ryan turns his attention away to look around for Ray however he sees no sign of the other. He blinks in confusion wondering where his partner is. He looks down to Darcy wondering if she knows though sees Spire about to cast a complex spell on Darcy. 

“I am sorry big sister.” Spire informs Darcy who glares at him. “But you brought this upon yourself.” He completes the spell and drains Darcy’s life out of her like he was taught for extreme emergencies. He turns away as Darcy lays there now dead on the ground. 

Ryan notices something by a witch who is laying dead by Darcy. He swoops down landing then turns to his human form. He picks the object up that seems to have fallen from the witch’s pocket. He recognizes his partners wand. He glances around himself as Spire turns to him. “Where is Ray?” He questions the other. “Where is my witch?” 

“Your majesty!” A call can be heard and they all turn to the soldier witch carrying Ray’s body towards them. 

Ryan’s eyes grow wide and tears appear in them. “RAY!!!” He screams rushing over and takes his partner from the soldier. He falls to his knees holding the other close and sobbing. “Ray! Please! Please don’t be gone!” He pleads despite knowing that the other is indeed gone. “I can’t lose you!” 

Michael hugs Gavin, who is in human form, who turns away as they all realize that Ray is dead. He can’t stop his tears that fall down his face as Gavin sobs into his chest. 

Jack and Geoff look down sadly at this turn of events as a heavy silence falls upon everyone. They let some tears fall at the tragedy of having lost a young witch. 

Spire gazes at the two with a sad sympathetic look. He can’t bring someone back from the dead though he kind of wishes that he could so that the witch can live again. 

Burnie moves forward with Joel on his shoulder. He places a hand on one of Ryan’s shaking shoulders. “I shouldn’t have pushed him into trying the idea of how to get out. I am sorry.” He tells Ryan truly wanting to help the other. He steps back as his hand is slapped away. 

“I don’t want your apologies!” Ryan snaps glaring at him with grief-stricken eyes. “I want Ray back!” 

Joel hops off of his partners shoulder and turns to his human form. “How did you snap back to reality if Ray has been dead?” He stares at Ryan who stares at him then continues to stare as the other turns to his dead witch.

“I heard him. He called to me.” Ryan explains pausing to sniffle a little. “I couldn’t see him but I suddenly felt him. Like his presence became a part of me. Gave me strength to break free.” He closes his eyes as he wishes he had been able to save his partner before it had been too late. 

“What are you thinking?” Burnie inquires to Joel who turns to look to him. 

Joel heads over to his partner then looks to Spire. “Your majesty. I have an idea. I don’t know if it will work. However we can try it. Maybe there is something in some older books that might be able to help us out.” 

Spire nods his head. “Of course. You are all welcome to the castle with us to rest and recover.” He heads to his fathers body and crouches beside it. “Rest in peace father. It is over now. I will keep this kingdom under peace. I promise.” 

Ryan, who had looked to Joel when he said that he had an idea, turns to look to Ray’s peaceful face. “I hope that it works.” He admits and shifts to carry his witch’s body bridal style. “And when you’re back with me we can go for a fly together. Enjoying being together again.” 

Cassandra goes over to Angel who is now sitting in human form on the ground. She stops beside the other looking down at her. Her gaze sympathetic as her heart aches remembering what she had seen Darcy do to her own familiar. She can’t believe that someone would do that just to try to win a fight. She knows that it is severely wrong. “Do you have anywhere to go now?” She inquires as the other turns to her. 

“I don’t know.” Angel admits and glances to Spire in uncertainty. Her heart aches as she thinks about everything that had happened. “I lost my witch Darcy because I couldn’t get her to stop what she was doing. And I am not fully sure that Spire will want me back in the castle… Or if I actually want to go back there.” She lowers her head no longer looking at the king. She can feel her heart hurting as she never though that Darcy would treat her like that. She feels like she was just a means to an end that could be thrown away by Darcy in the end. 

Cassandra stares at the familiar thoughtfully for a few moments then places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her touch gentle yet with attempt to be a little comforting to the other. “Then why don’t you come live with me?” She suggests and Angel turns to her as she slightly perks up in hope. She smiles kindly to the other. Her eyes shining with sympathetic comfort. She really wants to help the other so badly. “I live on my own, so there’s plenty of space. And I swear to you that I won’t ever let anyone treat you the way that she did. You’ll be free to figure out what you want to do. You don’t have to stay if you feel you need to go. But there will always be a spot for you at my home if you ever need or want it.” 

Angel smiles softly. She feels grateful for the kindness of the other. “I think I might like that.” She agrees to this adding a soft thank you in which Cassandra assures her that she doesn’t have to worry about it. “I won’t be lazy. I’ll help around your place. Do whatever you need me to do.” She swears that she will make sure that the other doesn’t regret in offering to help her out. She could make a new start and no longer be a means to an end. She can just be herself.

“I am glad to hear that. Though we’ll focus on healing you first.” Cassandra helps her up and is fine with letting her lean against her. She knows that the other will need some time to relax and recover. “And you don’t push yourself too hard. Okay?” She is glad to see Angel nod in agreement to that. 

“I wish you two happiness.” Spire comes over to Cassandra and Angel in which the two turn to look to him. He had secretly been hoping that Angel would come back to live a well-deserved spoiled life at the castle. Though he understands that Angel has her own life to live in the way that she chooses to do. He won’t stand in her way on going with Cassandra to live a more normal life. He just wants the best for her especially after seeing Darcy do such a horrible thing to her familiar. “If you need a favor or help then send a message to castle. I will be happy to help you out.” 

“Thank you.” Cassandra nods and Angel also nods in thanks. She walks with the other to head home so they can rest. She doesn’t push the other to go too fast. She makes sure that their pace is a more comfortable one for the other. She doesn’t want to be rude by asking if she can carry Angel in her familiar form. She knows that she isn’t the others partner so she doesn’t feel like she has a right to ask her to do that. She will help the other in anyway that she can while still being respectful to her.

So the rest begin the journey to get to the castle with those less injured helping the more heavily injured as well as help carry those who have died.


	26. Chapter twenty five:

Joel, Burnie, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael are checking out the library with help from others who know the library better as well have better level of access in it. 

Ryan is sitting beside the metal table that Ray’s body is laying on. He closes his eyes trying to see if he can feel Rays spirit here with him. He feels like a flame of warmth inside of himself and it gives him a rather small smile. “No matter what happens you will always be a part of me.” He whispers to himself. He glances up as after a few moments a cup of water is offered to him. He already had a glass of water though he has a feeling that this gesture means more than hydration. He looks to the one offering him the other cup of water. He sees a male witch servant with messy ginger hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, and a light green ribbon on his hat. He takes the water offered and the other sits down next to him. He is glad that the other does give him some personal space respectably. 

“If they can’t save your witch-” He is interrupted by Ryan who slightly glares at him. 

“They will save him!”

The servant smiles softly with sympathy. “Okay. Well I know it’ll be hard just lets look at if they can’t.” He tells Ryan who looks away. “I lost my witch when I was a young adult.” He admits with his voice full of sympathy for Ryan as well as understanding of the situation. “I lost my witch to suicide. I got so caught up in remaining popular that I didn’t pay close enough attention to see the pain she was hiding. How it all was negatively affecting her. Until it was too late.” He sighs softly closing his eyes as he sighs then opens them afterwards. “It took me a long time to get over it. I blamed myself for what had happened to my witch. I stopped caring about popularity like I should have in the first place. It took a bit though I did get my life together. I knew that when I would dream that she’d be there so I can know that when I die it’ll be okay because we’ll be reunited.” 

Ryan lets out a hefty breath and glances up at the top of the table where Ray is. “How… How did you do it… Get past the pain… The regret… Wishing that you had been stronger… That you could have stopped it?” He inquires to the other who turns to look straight ahead. 

"I remembered that my witch would always be with me. In my heart and soul." The servant answers Ryan's inquiry. "Even though I missed the agony my witch was in I still knew her well. I knew she wouldn't want me to waste the rest of my life away. She'd want me to be happy. She always did. No matter what it cost her in the end. So I set out to find my purpose. Letting my instincts lead me to where I needed to be. I came to the castle leaving my school behind, and explained my situation. They offered me a job here and as I looked around it felt right. I knew I was where I needed to be. I never forgot my witch. Though I try to put everything I can into my job. To make her proud so when I see her in the afterlife I'll know I've truly done good for her." He lightly shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He is smiling. "Witch or no witch. I know that you'll do the best that you can. To make your witch proud."

"I will." Ryan voiced his agreement. He will do whatever it takes to make Ray proud of him. He does still hold on to his beliefs that there has to be a way to save Ray. He just knows that no matter what happens making Ray proud is something he needs to do. He closes his eyes taking in the feeling of his witch's presence once more. He holds onto it and holds it close. Swearing to himself that he will never let it go. 

The servant gets up. "I should be heading back to work. If you need anything you can call for anyone. If you need me feel free to ask for me by name. My name is Christopher." 

Ryan makes a sound of understanding. "Thank you Christopher." He then lets the other head off to go back to work. He clutches the glass of water though not hard enough to break it. He will have his partner back. He will. He just has to believe that he will. He won't let Ray leave him so easily. He knows that they need each other so much. He is still willing to do his best if Ray can't be saved though. 

Back in the library... 

Gavin is sitting in a chair flipping through a book, as he was told to sit after getting his wounds patched up. His eyes scan the sheets of yellowed aged paper. He is careful every time he flips the page. He is trying to do it quickly by searching for anything that'll mention something useful. He is aware that they don't have forever to look. His eyes soon land upon a slightly torn page. He sees a drawing for a life draining spell. He looks along it searching for any sign of a possible way to reverse it. He finds it mention an old scroll. He also spots the notes added to the book in old ink saying that the scroll will remain sealed unless it is held by the destined partner. He also reads that it'll only unlock if the draining spell was used, and of course that the partner is holding it. "Guys!" He calls out and the others pause to look at him. "Does anyone know where the scroll of angels is?"

"Oh! I do!" A slightly older woman dashes off deeper into the library.

"What'd you find?" Michael comes over to Gavin to check it out. His hand placed on the table by the book and he looks over the pages that are showing. He reads it out loud after checking it out and the others brighten more with hope. 

"We might still need to keep searching." Gavin admits slightly shifting nervously in his chair. "If this ends up not being right then we'll have to see about if there's anything else we can do." He knows that none of them actually know what the scroll of angels will tell them that they need to do. 

So none of them know if they'll be able to do what is asked of them.

The others keep looking for a back up plan while Gavin and Michael wait for the lady. 

Michael pulls up a chair settling to sit down next to Gavin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Gavin gives his partner a smile. "Just a little worried about Ryan. I don't even want to think about if we can't bring back our best friend, and his partner." Especially since they haven't been partners for too long, though he doesn't need to add that as Michael knows it's meant to be added. He feels his hair being stroked by familiar fingers and leans into the comforting touches closing his eyes. He knows that while Michael is the stronger emotionally of the them he still does care. He knows that the other is probably feeling the same way that he is feeling. 

Even if Michael doesn't show it as much as Gavin does.

Gavin opens his eyes and looks into his partners eyes. He can see it past the mask of calm Michael has on. He reaches out and links his left hand with Michaels free hand.

The two smile softly glad that they'll have each other to help them get through this. And they both hope that Ray will be with them all too to move away from what happened. 

The woman returns and hands the scroll to Gavin. "It won't open." She tells him only for Gavin to stand up.

"Gav. Be careful." Michael warns and the others turn to them. 

Gavin turns to Michael holding the scroll by his chest. "We gotta get this to Ryan." He explains gesturing to said scroll by waving it slightly. 

Michael looks away and moves to Ellet Gavin through. He follows his familiar making sure he's okay as he goes. 

Burnie, Joel, Geoff and Jack, all follow after them letting those that joined them continue looking. 

The group make it to where Ryan is who looks up when they get close. Though the rest hang back a little as Gavin and Michael get closer to Ryan. 

Ryan gets up to his feet putting the now half empty glass of water to the side. "What did you find?" He questions with hope shining in eyes and ringing in the tone of his voice.

"If he was killed in a certain way you should be able to open this scroll. If you can’t open it then the requirements aren’t met." Gavin explains handing it to Ryan only to sit to rest. 

Ryan takes the scroll and turns to look to Ray. “I really hope that this works.” He whispers to himself. He tries to open the scroll feeling his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation and hope. He finds the scroll opens and he unrolls it looking it over. “It has a spell but we need some objects.” He tells the others who listen in curious hope. “We need the wand that was used to cast the spell. Since it holds the link to his life that was drained from him. And we also need Rays wand.” He pulls Ray’s wand out of his pocket where he had hidden it. He looks to Ray’s body. 

“Spire might have it.” Burnie heads off to go ask his majesty about it. He peeks his head inside of the throne room seeing that the king is signing a few things, as well as Lyra laying next to the throne in her familiar form resting with her wounds bandaged. He supposes that it could be Gus’s death certificate, as well as the papers to bury the evil groups bodies at the location where the battle took place at. He remembers hearing the other talk about doing that, so that the bodies don’t just lay there out in the open to rot. He moves further inside and the one with the papers for Spire heads off with the papers all signed. “Your majesty.” He bows and the other turns to look to him. “Is it possible that you picked up Darcy’s wand?” He inquires tilting his head up to glance to the other. “We think that we found a way to bring Ray back however we need that wand.” He really hopes that the other had indeed picked up the wand.


	27. Chapter twenty six:

“Actually I did.” Spire brings the wand out and looks over it in some sadness. “I was going to put it on display so that Darcy’s story would be there for future generations. So that they can learn from it.” He turns to look to Burnie with a new determination in his gaze. “However. If it will save that witch that was taken from us all too soon then you may use it.” He offers it to Burnie who rises then heads over.

Burnie gently takes the wand from the king and he bows his head. “Thank you.” He turns and heads off to return to where the others are waiting for him. He shows them the wand and Ryan turns to Ray after seeing the wand that is needed. “Okay.” He puts the scroll down and takes both wands. He looks to the part that tells him how to cast the spell. He finds that it is simple so he first brings the jewel on Ray’s wand close to his chest. He closes his eyes and he concentrates on the part of Ray’s presence that he can feel inside of himself. He opens his eyes that now are white and glowing. He can see Ray’s ghost float around a little in front of him. 

Ray’s ghost floats to in front of his partner moving his limbs almost as if slightly dog paddling in the air. He stops with his legs stretched back a bit, and his arms hanging down. He smiles at Ryan who smiles back and the glow seems to stop him from being able to cry in happiness to see the other. 

Ryan’s hands seem to be controlled by the spell and he brings the wand that once belonged to Darcy to be between Ray’s wand as well as Ray’s body. 

Rays wand shines and a projection of light is sent over to Darcy’s wand which then projects it a bit brighter onto Ray’s body. 

Ryan watches as Ray’s ghost fades away into nothing and he truly hopes that this really will work. He feels like the presence of his partner that had attached itself to him is flowing out and away. He lets it like he was instructed to do by the scroll. He then blinks and his eyes are no longer glowing when he opens them as they are back to normal. He looks down as the projections of light fade away and the wands stop glowing. He looks up from the wands to look to his partner filled with hope. 

For a few moments Ray just lays there on the table then he seems to twitch for a moment before he starts to cough a little. He shifts to sit up a little, after rolling on his side, and catches his breath just in time for his eyes to open.

This time nothing stops Ryan’s tears and he quickly hugs Ray dropping the wands onto the table. He holds his partner close as the other hugs him back. 

“I knew you could do it.” Ray tells Ryan as he is also crying in happiness that he has another chance with his partner. He finds Ryan bring their lips together in an act of happiness. He closes his eyes and kisses back. 

Their kiss doesn’t last long though their hug continues on even after their kiss ends.

The others give the two a moment though they are grinning in happy relief to see that the young witch gets to live once more. They then join in on the hug when the two start to pull apart causing Ray to chuckle warmly at this. 

Ryan closes his wet eyes as he can’t wait to go around with Ray once more. 

The group stays at the castle for awhile to heal their wounds though Burnie did send a message to the school telling them that it is safe now. They do join Spire and Lyra, along with the castle staff in the burial of Gus a week after the battle. 

Spire stands by the silver and gold coffin that holds his father’s body inside of it that is ready to be lowered into the hole that was dug. “Gus was a wonderful leader in his time as ruler.” He says with his hands folded respectfully in front of himself. “I know that he is happy and reunited with his familiar partner in the after life. So I wish them well their after life spent together. He was a wonderful father who deserves a happy after life after all.” 

“He really was.” Lyra agrees to this joining her witch partner to stand next to him. He eyes on the fancy coffin. “He was a drinker though in the long run he was still wonderful. May he rest in peace.” 

They all give their own words of farewell then the coffin is lowered into the ground. They then are allowed to toss in their gifts of flowers of all sorts down to be with the coffin. They leave as those in charge of filling in the hole step forward prepared to do so. 

Spire and Lyra hold hands as they like the others help use each other to help with the sadness of losing a great king. 

The group is getting ready to head on their way back to the school after a month of healing from their wounds. 

The familiars of their group are in their animal forms as they are being loaded with some stuff that they’ll need for their journey back. They are letting their partners do this as they patiently wait. 

Spire and Lyra come over just as the group has finished getting ready to go. Their presence causes them to turn to the royal pair. They had already put Darcy’s wand up on display with her story as was planned. 

“We wish you safe travels.” Spire informs them smiling at them. “And thank you for helping to stop Darcy.” He really means it as he is glad that it is all over because then he can rule the kingdom in peace without having to worry about her. “Feel free to come to me or to send a message if you ever need some help. Consider it a gift of gratitude for all that you have done to help. Thus you are all welcome in the castle at any time.” He then looks to Ray and Ryan still smiling. “And I know that the two of you will make a wonderful pair. I wish you luck on your studies.” 

“Thank you your majesty.” Ray bows his head slightly then he turns to look to his partner.

Ryan gestures with his head in an offer to climb onto his back. He stays still as Ray climbs up onto him then he raises from laying on the ground. He spreads his wings and takes off into the sky with Ray calling a goodbye to Spire and Lyra. He flies high up in the air feeling the slight breeze from where they are in the air. 

Ray looks around himself enjoying the view that one can truly only see when riding on their familiar that can fly. He reaches out as Ryan moves close to a cloud. His fingers enter it feeling the cold moist fog that shifts wispily as he moves his hand. He wipes his fingers dry on his jacket then turns as Gavin and Michael join them in the air.

The two witches share smiles of warm greeting and stay on their familiars as they head off flying around in the sky almost playfully. 

Gavin does a loop around Ryan and Ray causing Ray to laugh a little. 

Ryan flies up higher and breathes fire into the air before stopping and turning. He swoops down a little going under Gavin before going up to be a bit in front of him.

In the mean time Burnie, Joel, Geoff and Jack are all moving along on the ground smiling at seeing the young partners enjoying their lives; Especially after having survived what had happened. 

The end.


End file.
